How To Swoon
by LadySnowTheStark
Summary: As the new girl underestimates his power over girls, the playboy embarks on a mission to show her how wrong she is. Unfortunately, falling for her wasn't part of the deal. Sarcastic, bitchy and cynical versus one Sirius Black. This should be fun. SBOC
1. Chapter 1

A quick glance only showed the obvious; a busy London station, people running around, guards shouting. Closer examination, however, revealed so much more. The atmosphere was almost sinister; parents clutched at their children, guards kept a sharp lookout and hardly anyone dawdled.

Sierra grimaced at the scene before her. She hated the sun, that was certain, but this darkness was getting to her. She turned to the man next to her and put on her best please-give-me-everything-I-want face.

"Daddy, _can't _I cast a Cheering Charm?" Ugh, I sound like a ten year old, she admonished herself. Let's try again. "It's so dull, you know I hate it."

"Get used to it, honey," her father squeezed her hand and commenced pushing her trolley. "Welcome back to England."

"What a welcome," she muttered to herself, but kept pace with him easily.

"I hope you'll curb this sarcastic habit in school."

"Don't count on it," she smirked as they halted opposite a wall.

"You remember how to get onto the platform?" asked her father.

"Yes, daddy. I was twelve, not two."

"Well then, I'll race you to the train," the man winked, and ran for the barrier. Sierra's mouth fell open, but she ran after him and crossed through onto the platform almost at the same time.

"Its so creepy," she complained as she glanced around. Here, everything was much the same as it was outside. Sinister, dark and everyone looked paranoid. Her father's expression of happiness stood out.

"The platform or the barrier?" his smile didn't falter as he nodded to a few people he knew. Some waved, some even smiled.

"A bit of both," Sierra rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Well, I'd love to hear your take on things," her father pulled the end of her ponytail teasingly. "But I should get back to work. You'll be okay?"

"Yes, daddy," Sierra smiled at him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, honey. Don't forget, you can write to me whenever you want."

"Its very easy to remember when you tell me every five minutes," she hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"Love you too, kid. See you at Christmas," he kissed her forehead, and watched her get onto the train, pulling her trunk behind her.

John Grayson sighed and let the worry show as soon as his daughter was out of sight. It's to keep her safe, he assured himself. She'll be safe at Hogwarts.

**!**

"Well then, I'll race you to the train!" enthusiastic voices were so uncommon during those days that people had actually stared as father and daughter ran. But only a few seemed to understand. In a corner where a Muggle car stood, a young man, probably Sierra's age, watched her from afar. He nudged the person next to him. "Prongs, you know that girl?"

'Prongs' didn't even look away from the trunks he was loading onto trolleys. "Sierra Grayson, Padfoot. Remember?"

"Should I?" 'Padfoot' ran a hand through very perfect hair, closed a pair of emotionless grey eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Well, I didn't expect you to listen," Prongs rolled his eyes. They were a clear hazel, and as emotionless as his friend's. "She was at school with us until second year. He mom died, she shifted to France, got taught at home and now she's back for her last year," like his friend, Prongs's hair was black, but sticking out and very untidy. His hand messed it up even more as they started walking.

"How do you know all that?" asked Padfoot as he took control of one trolley.

"Got it in a letter from Dumbledore," Prongs shrugged. Padfoot raised his eyebrows. "I'll tell you in the train. Let's go."

Padfoot nodded. He was curious to know more about this Grayson girl. They ran for the barrier and got onto the platform easily. Once there, Prongs nudged Padfoot.

"That's her," he indicated a girl hugging a slightly older man. "And that's her dad."

"No stepmother?"

"Mr. Grayson pretty indulgent with Sierra. Loves her better than anyone. She didn't want a stepmother, so she doesn't have one."

"Right," Padfoot did a quick inspection of Sierra. Average height, nice figure, beautiful hair. He couldn't see her face, but remembered that she'd been smirking. She'd struck him as pretty, which was something not many girls had been able to do. "Well, she's a looker, alright."

"She should be. She's grown up in France."

"I mean, a _real _looker, Prongs," Padfoot rolled his eyes.

"Don't go after her, Padfoot. She's not that type of girl."

"Prongs, you and I both know _any_ type of girl will fall for me," so saying, Padfoot cast a charming smile on a fifth year girl that just happened to pass by. The girl's knees started shaking and she leaned against her trolley for support. Of course, the trolley began to move, and the girl ended up falling flat on her face.

"Not Sierra's type," said Prongs as he almost smiled at the poor girl's misfortune.

"We'll see, Prongs."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God, have you _seen _Sirius Black?"

"His eyes are _so _dreamy. I mean-"

"His hair, I swear its-"

"And he smiled at Gladys Herman, and-"

"He's so _hot_!"

Sierra smiled in amusement as she walked past several compartments, trying to look for an empty one. Every girl in every compartment seemed to be talking about the same thing. Or rather, the same person. She refused to sit throughout the train ride listening to nonsensical babblings about him, so she was still looking for a place to sit.

Sirius Black. She'd heard of him. Actually, she vaguely remembered him. He'd pulled her hair a lot during Charms. But she couldn't remember anything else, except she'd had a huge crush on him, so she'd never said anything. The attention he gave her always made her heart soar. Of course, she was over it now. She'd just been a silly little girl who got carried away easily.

She glanced into a compartment that was silent. Unfortunately, there _was _someone inside. She recognized Peter Pettigrew immediately, making a castle of cards. But the boy next to him was a mystery. He looked nice enough though, so she poked her head inside.

"Do you mind?" she nodded to the empty seats. "Everyone else prefers talking about Sirius Black to something sane."

The boy she didn't remember looked up from his book when she'd looked in. He smiled and nodded, but Peter didn't even look up.

"Padfoot should be happy hearing that," the boy she didn't know grinned. "Are you new?"

"In a way. I'm Sierra Grayson," Sierra levitated her trunk easily, and sat down next to the window. She held out a hand. The boy shook it warmly.

"I don't suppose you remember me?"

"Should I?"

"Remus Lupin," he grinned lazily. "Ring a bell?"

"The boy who used to help me in Charms?"

"If you mean I used to make sure Sirius doesn't pull your hair, then that's me."

Sierra laughed. "I remember you now."

"And you remember Sirius and James?"

"I see James from time to time," she shrugged. "But Sirius Black? Considering the reviews I've been getting-"

"Moony! Who's your girlfriend?" two people had entered the compartment. Sierra scowled at the boy who'd spoken. It wasn't easy; the normal thing to do would have been to swoon.

Sirius Black had matured from the annoying and mischievous twelve year old, that was obvious. In fact, as Sierra ran a quick eye over him, she realized she couldn't really describe him in a lot of words. The only adjective associated with him was perfect; perfect hair, perfect features, and perfect movements as he sat down in the seat opposite her. The only aspect that seemed even faintly average was his build, which was muscular, but not extraordinarily so. But his eyes _were _extraordinary. The deepest grey she'd ever seen, with flecks of dark blue and green. They were mesmerizing, but absolutely blank, even though his expression was one of amusement. She blinked in surprise. It made no sense.

"Don't provoke me, Padfoot. This is Sierra Grayson," responded Remus. "Sierra, meet Sirius Black, the 'thing' everyone keeps talking about."

Sierra focused back on his face. "Hello, Black."

"Grayson," he nodded.

Sierra glanced at his eyes one more time before finally turning away. She winked at James, who sat next to Sirius. James grinned. "Lovely as always, Sierra."

"You two seem to know each other well," commented Remus.

"Very well," said Sirius. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed his best friend. "Prongs, is there something I should know about?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "I know all of you, Black. I _was_ in the same school for two years. Which reminds me," She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "I take it you lot know Lily Evans?"

Remus snorted, Peter chuckled and Sirius let out a sound that seemed a cross between a bark and a laugh.

James grinned sheepishly. "Err, yeah. Why?"

"Well, we were pretty good friends back in second year. She wrote to me a lot. And apparently, I'm supposed to watch out for this bunch of-" she looked to the letter for confirmation. ""Conceited, pig-headed, egoistic, repulsive" people, called the Marauders," she chuckled. "Ring a bell, James?" James promptly began helping Peter with his card castle and pretended not to hear, but Sierra was sure he was listening.

"Yes, she usually restricts these adjectives to James's description," said Remus. He sounded curious. "What else do you know?"

"Oh, I have details on all of you," she smoothed out the paper. "Let's see… "Sirius Black, biggest player at school. Sierra, I think it's his aim in life to sleep with every girl he meets! Everyone finds him attractive, and he takes advantage of that. But I get along with him well enough, mostly because he's the only Marauder who's willing for a battle of wits now and then," she raised her eyebrows. "You're not just a pretty face, this means?"

Sirius tilted his head to one side slightly. "I make girls lose their train of thought on a regular basis, Grayson. Don't underestimate me."

"I'm sure it's not your sparkling wit that does that."

He smirked. "I'll show you sometime."

She rolled her eyes and read another excerpt from the letter. "Remus Lupin… "Probably one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. He has wits, but he's too much of a gentleman to sharpen them on me. He's extremely bright, obviously, and probably the only reason Black and Potter pass in the exams. They're absolute dunces, thinking that _just _because they have-" and then she goes on and on. Peter, I read the things about you, but all I could understand was "very quiet, follows Potter and Black around all the time, and they take as much advantage of him as they do of any other person on this planet." And then the complaints begin. James takes up a lot of this letter."

"As long as he's in Evans's thoughts, he's happy. Am I right, Prongs?" Sirius nudged him teasingly.

"Shut it, Padfoot," he rolled his eyes. "Don't you have girls to hide from?"

"They're slow, it'll take them a while to figure out where I am."

"Girls will chase you?" asked Sierra curiously.

James and Remus grinned. Peter nodded seriously. "See, girls go crazy over him. All the time. It's very scary, so we sneak him onto the train and then hide him so they can't find him."

"Somehow, he struck me as the type of person who would enjoy the attention."

Remus chuckled. "He does, you have no idea. But it's a bit annoying at times for us, so he's generous enough to avoid them."

"Oh no," Peter looked up from his card castle. "Padfoot, I hear someone."

"Who is it?" Sirius sat up a little straighter in his seat and his eyes flickered to Sierra quickly. She wasn't looking at him, but she was wondering whether or not Peter had super-sonic hearing or something.

"I don't know," Peter furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"Grayson," Sierra reluctantly looked away from the window and glanced at Sirius, who had spoken. "I will do whatever you say for a week if you look outside the compartment and tell me who's out there." His normally emotionless eyes were still the same, but he looked uncomfortable.

Sierra rolled her eyebrows. "You're very scared of these girls, Black."

"You haven't seen what they can do," James shuddered.

She rolled her eyes, but complied and peered out of the compartment. "Should a redhead with green eyes cause you to tremble in fear?" she asked, glancing back at Sirius over her shoulder.

He sighed with obvious relief. "That's just Evans. She's safe."

"She hates your guts," pointed out Sierra as she sat down again.

He shrugged. "She's alright."

Lily had reached their compartment by then. Sierra understood why James was so obsessed with her now. She had long, thick red hair, bright green eyes and a milky complexion. Sierra felt a pang of jealousy, but dismissed it quickly. Lily's perfect mouth was stretched into a small smile as she looked at Sierra. Registering that quickly, Sierra grinned.

"It's really nice to see you again, Sierra," her voice was nice too. And she was being sweet. This was a person she could get along easily with.

"Nice to see you too, Lily."

"Well, look who decided to drop by," Sirius was talking, his voice velvety smooth. Trying to be charming. "Evans, I knew you couldn't stay away from us for long."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Hi, Sirius. Had a nice summer?"

"Invigorating, as always," he answered. "You remember James, of course?"

Lily barely glanced at him. "Hello, Potter."

"Evans," James nodded, and returned to helping Peter with his card castle. Lily frowned and turned to look at him fully now.

"Potter, are you ill?" her tone was half worried, half confused.

He didn't look at her. "Not at all, Evans, appreciate the concern. And yourself?"

"… Fine, thank you," Sierra raised her eyebrows. Had Lily been exaggerating when she said James asked her out three times in five minutes? But no, the expressions of everyone in the compartment told another story. Remus's eyebrows were lost in his hair and Peter's mouth was hanging open, the card held in his hand forgotten. Only Sirius seemed unruffled, and Sierra finally saw a glimmer of emotion in his eyes. Anticipation, pride.

"Uh, I just wanted to ask if any of you know who the Head-boy is," said Lily, blinking slightly.

James got up from his seat and finally met her eyes. "That would be me."

Her mouth fell open. "_You_?"

Sierra sniggered and Sirius barked a laugh. Remus smiled. Peter was still frozen.

James held up his hands in front of her, in surrender. "I swear I won't annoy you, Evans. And before you even ask, I did not plan this and no, this isn't a prank."

"He was as surprised as you were, trust me," added Sirius. "Spent twenty minutes staring at the badge before he'd let me see it. Also, wrote to Dumbledore to ask if the badge was for Remus and he'd sent it to the wrong address."

Remus chuckled. "If I may, I wasn't surprised in the least."

Lily blinked again. "Well, uh, that's very… nice. Congratulations."

Sirius snorted. "Lily, you can go outside and scream, he won't mind."

"No, I'm fine with it," she was looking him in the eye now, and had a look of acceptance on her face. "Just…" she trailed off and seemed to rethink whatever she had been about to say. "We have to leave for the prefect carriage," she said finally. "Remus, coming?"

"Of course," Remus got up and smiled at Sierra kindly. "My apologies for leaving you with Sirius for company, Sierra, but Peter will be of help… slightly."

Sierra waved as they left the compartment. As soon as they were out, Peter finished his card castle and glanced at his watch. Sierra watched him from the corner of her eye, and noticed he seemed nervous about something. Suddenly, he jumped up from his seat.

"I'm going to see where the food trolley is," he said, as if saying a rehearsed line. "Anyone want something?"

They both shook their heads, and Peter scurried out of the compartment. Sierra inched closer to the window to get a look at the view outside. The sun was shining brightly; she frowned. She really, really didn't like the sun.

"Why the frown, Grayson?" asked Sirius. Sierra didn't look at him.

"None of your concern."

"Oh, come on," she heard him get up, and he was suddenly sitting opposite her, looking highly interested. "I'm curious. What does a pretty girl like you have to frown about?"

Sierra scoffed. "Please, Black, do not try to chat me up."

"If I wanted to, I wouldn't have had to try," he smiled a smile that obviously made girls' knees go weak. Sierra was aware of her stomach doing flip-flops, but she ignored the feeling. "Go on, tell me," he was persistent.

"Even supposing you didn't have an ulterior motive and were actually concerned, why would I tell you?"

"Oh please, Grayson, I have no ulterior motive. Is it a crime to ask a question?"

"I don't know what game you're playing, Black, but I'm not falling for it. Still, if you'll shut your mouth if I tell you, the sun was in my eyes."

"See, it was that simple," he shook his head. "I'm going to have to teach you how to answer questions with straight answers."

"The only think you'll teach me that I'll be grateful to learn is how to stop the rubbish that flows out of your mouth constantly," she snapped.

Sirius whistled, not looking insulted in the slightest. "Feisty, aren't you?"

"Aggravating, aren't you?"

"You're the first girl to say that," he sounded a little surprised.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows. "How many girls have you gone out with, Black?"

"Ah, this is where I show you how to answer properly," he grinned. "Also, a little correction. Grayson, I don't _go out_ with girls. Girls chase after me, I… ahem, _date_ them when I'm bored and those girls run all over the school saying things about me that you are no doubt already acquainted with."

Sierra shook her head. "I hope you know I'm not that type of girl."

He chuckled. "I've never heard that before. That's what makes this more interesting."

"I am not-"

"I never said that," she glared and returned to staring out the window. "Sun in your eyes, Grayson?"

"No, thank you for your concern."

She heard him laugh. It sounded like a bark. "You really think you can do it, don't you?"

Sierra turned to look at him. "Do what?"

"Avoid falling for me."

"I don't think, I _know_. You'd never be able to handle a girl like me, Sirius Black."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? What's wrong with you?"

"Look me up in the dictionary, Black. I come under _sarcastic, bitchy _and _cynical_."

He laughed again. "Ever tired looking me up?"

Sierra held up a hand to stop him speaking. "Honestly, Black, I don't even want to know."

He shrugged, still smiling. "Fine, I won't say it."

"That's the nicest thing you've done for me since I met you."

"I was never unnecessarily rude to you before today."

"You nearly pulled my hair out of my roots all through Charms class in second year."

"Oh, that," he waved a hand dismissively. "I had a bit of a crush on you back then."

"Excuse me?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Why are you surprised? You weren't ugly, and I was twelve years old."

She shook her head. "I should have known."

"What?"

"Someone like you would obviously look at a girl's face before anything else. Tell me, when you first saw me today, what did you think?"

"You're very pretty, Grayson, if that's what you want to hear."

Sierra shook her head. "You thought I was pretty before even considering what I'm like? And I just told you my prominent characteristics. Didn't that put you off, even a little bit?"

Sirius grinned. "I told you, this will be interesting."

"Black, I'm only human, and I'm a girl. I'll admit that. But I will also confidently say that I am immune to whatever charms you boast of possessing," with that, she stood up and grabbed her robes from her trunk. "See you in a bit."

Sirius was looking after her in surprise as the compartment door slid shut behind her. This was one girl he didn't know how to deal with. But his train of thought broke off midway. Footsteps were approaching. Clicking, high-heeled feet. He groaned. They'd found him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sierra groaned as she slid the compartment door shut behind her. That boy was _impossible._ Also, she was sure his fan girls were on their way; nobody else could make so much noise just by walking. Slightly amused, she made her way to the bathrooms and wondered how he would avoid them.

It took her only a few minutes to get changed. She was still fiddling with the front of her robes when she emerged from the bathrooms. In all honesty, she was anxious to see how Black would be handling his various fans. But she accidentally collided with someone on her way out, and the books in their arms spilled onto the floor.

She was apologizing immediately. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, I-"

"Oh, don't worry about it," the voice was decidedly feminine, and Sierra recognized a girl from Hufflepuff. She had chestnut hair that was pulled back in a bun, clear blue eyes behind rectangular glasses, and a smiling face. "Oh, Sierra!" she exclaimed as they bent to gather up her books. "I'm Jessica Spencer!"

Sierra smiled. "Nice to see you again, Jess."

Jessica smiled widely. "You have no idea how happy _I_ am to see _you_! You remember our old group?"

"You, me, Lily, and Mary?"

"Yeah," she nodded enthusiastically. "Well, you remember how Lily wasn't very sociable, so you two were always together?" Sierra nodded. "Well, me being in Hufflepuff, Mary in Ravenclaw and Lily and you in Gryffindor, it wasn't exactly ideal for you to leave. I mean, Lily doesn't take kindly to every girl who's dated Potter. But now you're back and she won't dread meals anymore!" Jessica beamed happily. "Oh, there's Mary," she stood on tip-toe and waved to someone behind Sierra. "Wait here, I'll go get her."

Sierra watched in amusement as Jessica flew back the way she had come. A few seconds later she was back, the books gone, and she was pulling Mary McDonald behind her. Mary was tall, lean and blonde and, though sweet, they had never really gotten along. But she seemed happy enough to see Sierra now.

"Sierra!" Mary squealed when she saw her. "It's so good to see you, we missed you so much!"

Sierra laughed and said whatever was necessary. In all honesty, there had been a small rivalry between them, considering that they had _both _liked Sirius Black. Then again, according to Lily, Sirius and Mary had 'dated' and he had dumped her within a week. Apparently, she hadn't been 'his type'.

As she walked back with the girls to their compartment, she began to wonder why that had happened. Mary was much, much prettier than she was, but Black was utterly fascinated by _her_. Mary's figure was one of those that boys drooled over, her hair was sunny blonde, dead straight and she always had a smile on her face. Her eyes were green, not like Lily's, but still very pretty.

Sierra had a figure much like Mary's, but being without a mother had left her with few inspirations to work with. So, she did whatever she thought was right, considering her father never told her off. Sierra's thick brown hair was unmanageable; wavy one day and straight the next. Today, it was manageable, so she had left it open. It was a few shades darker than Jessica's, but it had red tints in it as well. Her only aspects that she admitted were pretty were her eyes, an inheritance from her Muggle mother. She broke off mid-thought at that. Thinking about her dead mother made her sadder than she would admit.

They had reached the compartment, and Mary immediately drew her into conversation.

"Lily told us you were sitting with the Marauders," she said. "Did you see Sirius?"

"Yes," Sierra sat down opposite her and rolled her eyes. "He's an annoying prat."

"_Thank_ you!" exclaimed Jessica gratefully. "Please explain that to Mary!"

Sierra raised her eyebrows at Mary. "Didn't you two already date?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Well, if you want to put it that way. But Sirius doesn't _date_, he charms a girl into thinking she's the only thing that ever mattered to him and that _will _ever matter to him. Then he-"

Jessica interrupted her. "Sierra, Mary is absolutely in love with him. When she heard you were sitting with them, she remembered your little rivalry back in second year and…" she trailed off suggestively.

Sierra laughed. "Don't worry Mary, I'm over him. He's vowed to make me fall for him, but I don't think that's something to worry about."

Mary's mouth fell open.

"I wouldn't take that so lightly, if I were you," said Jessica seriously.

Sierra frowned. "Why?"

Mary shook her head. "Tell her, Jess."

"No way, _you _tell her!"

"No, you!"

"Just do it, Mare."

Mary sighed. "He said that once before, Sierra."

"Really?" Sierra raised her eyebrows. "To who?"

Mary bit her lip. "Well, he said it to me."

"_What_?" Sierra was incredulous. "I don't believe it. Mary, you were jealous that he used to pull my hair and not yours!"

"I know," she said reluctantly. "But, I sort of got over him when you left. Maybe I was just after him because you were. You know our stupid rivalry, we tried to outdo each other in everything," she shrugged. "Well, he asked me out in fourth year, and I said no, because I didn't like him anymore. He just smiled and said he'd be able to change my mind."

Sierra waited for her to say something more. When Mary didn't, she asked, "Well, what happened?"

Jessica glanced at Mary, and then continued the story. "Sirius Black always gets what he wants, Sierra. He wanted Mary, and he got her. A month after she'd rejected him, they were together."

"A week is the longest any of Sirius's relationships have gone," informed Mary. "I was the only one who went out with him for that long."

"You mean the only one _he _went out with for so long," Jessica rolled her eyes. "You can see the effects, Sierra. Black got her, dated her, and then got over her. Now, she's still as obsessed as ever, and he's Hogwarts' resident player."

Sierra frowned and took out a stick of chewing gum from one of her pockets. She tossed it into her mouth, chewed for a while and blew a bubble. Only after it had popped did she speak. "I still don't think I should worry about him. I mean, even if I _do _fall for him, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to stay away."

Mary shook her head smilingly. "You don't know Sirius that well, Sierra. Trust me, if he wants you even _half_ as bad as he wanted me, he'll get you."

"Give her some credit, Mare," chided Jessica. "I'd love to see Black get a taste of his own medicine. And if Sierra doesn't like him, it'll be mortifying for him."

"It'll be even worse if he falls for me, instead of the other way around," Sierra blew another bubble, but it popped quickly. "I'd love to see the look on his face when he realizes that," she chuckled.

Mary giggled and Jessica's eyes glinted. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "It's good, but we need someone about a million times more attractive than _me_."

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "No sense in going overboard. We're giving Black _exactly _what he deserves, not more."

"You know," said Mary suddenly. "Sierra, if you get Sirius to fall for you, then I may actually get over him."

Sierra shook her head, chewing faster. "No way. I don't particularly like Black, but I won't ever be able to play with someone that way."

Mary pouted. "Too bad, it would've been fun." Sierra shrugged.

Jessica shook her head. "You're just like Saint Lily."

Sierra laughed. "Sorry, but no. But if he does something to deserve it, then you know I'm up for it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh no," Sierra groaned. "I left my cloak in the compartment."

"Why don't you just go get it?" asked Jessica.

Sierra frowned. "Black is there. He's annoying."

"Well, you have to wear it."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "I'll go get it then. Mary, why don't you come along?"

"Why?" Mary looked up from examining her nails absently.

"Didn't you hear me? Black is there, and he's annoying. Keep him busy so he doesn't annoy me."

Jessica chuckled. "This I have to see. Let's go."

Sierra led them to the compartment, and heard giggling from inside. She frowned in confusion, but then remembered the girls who had been making their way towards him and stifled a laugh.

"Who's in there?" asked Mary curiously.

"Your competition," she answered, and slid open the door. Jessica snickered.

Sierra's eyebrows shot up and she began to chew her gum faster. The compartment was littered with girls, the youngest probably thirteen and the oldest their own age. She stepped in and leaned against the door-frame. No one had noticed her yet, one of the girls being in the middle of a _very _funny story.

When the giggling had subsided, Sierra cleared her throat pointedly. Automatically, all the girls turned to look at her. Amidst all the blonde hair, she was able to spot one dark head that craned its neck to see who was there.

"Ah, Grayson," it was Sirius's voice, but she couldn't see his face. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell your fan-girls to get lost?" she asked, blowing another bubble.

There was silence, then Sirius spoke again. "Ladies, I'll see you all at the feast."

There were a few more giggles, murmurs of 'Bye, Sirius' and 'See you soon' and the girls began to file out. Sierra was amused to see that most of them threw her death glares and one even stepped on her foot. When they were all gone, Jessica and Mary entered and sat down.

Sirius snorted. "You brought backup? Grayson, I thought more of you."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Shut up, they wanted to come."

He raised his eyebrows. "Mary! Lovely as always. And Jessica Spencer, to what do I owe this… err, pleasure?"

Mary smiled, but Jessica rolled her eyes. "You owe it all to Sierra, Black. She forgot her cloak."

"Don't flatter yourself," said Sierra, rummaging through her trunk. "I'm happy to say that I'm not the only girl in this compartment who thinks you're an idiot."

Sirius laughed. "I've never met someone as hostile towards me as you. It's funny."

Sierra didn't answer, too busy wrestling with her cloak from where it was stuck between a stack of books. While she was struggling, Remus re-entered the compartment. He smiled politely at Mary and Jessica and glanced up at Sierra, who was standing on one of the seats.

"Did you stay here all this time with him?" he asked incredulously.

Sierra shook her head. "Couldn't stand him, Remus. I left after about fifteen minutes."

"That's quite an achievement," complimented Remus as he sat down. "At the rate you two were going, I assumed you'd be dueling by the time I got back."

"Oh, we were close," muttered Sierra as she finally extracted the garment. Unfortunately, a number of books rolled out of her trunk onto the floor. One of them, a large leather-bound volume, landed right in Sirius's lap. Almost reflexively, he opened it.

Sierra didn't notice until she had already put on her cloak and Remus had given her the other books. "Black?" her tone was icy.

He looked up from the photo-album absently. "Oh, yeah. This yours?"

"I would think so."

He shrugged, closed it and handed it back. "No harm done, Grayson."

"Maybe not to you," she hissed as she snatched it back. "Keep your paws off my things in future."

Much to her annoyance, he laughed again. "Still feisty?"

"You're completely insane."

He still grinned. "Did you tell your friends about my comment?"

"Yes," she snapped. "And I still hold true to what I said before; you'd never be able to handle a girl like me."

"Says the 'cynical, bitchy and sarcastic' brat."

"Sirius, I think that's enough," said Remus quietly. He was ignored.

"Precisely why you wouldn't want to get your perfect little hands dirty," retorted Sierra.

"Honestly, you two are the perfect example of a quarreling old married couple," said Remus, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Shut up!" snapped Mary and Sierra at the same time. Mary blushed and looked out the window, but Sierra continued to glare.

Jessica burst out laughing. Sierra turned her glaring eyes to her. "What?"

Sirius chuckled and answered, "Jealousy— defined as Grayson and Mary's little outburst."

Sierra raised her eyebrows. "Stupidity— prominent characteristic of one Sirius Black that caused said outburst."

"A book— the reason Grayson feels especially adverse towards me."

"Privacy— an aspect to respect, the idea of which was obviously was omitted in Sirius Black's so-called perfect character."

"I would agree with that," added Remus.

Sirius scowled. "Loyalty— characteristic of one Remus Lupin I thought existed."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Brain— vital organ very much present in said Remus Lupin, but seriously lacking in you."

Sirius groaned. "Sierra Grayson—absolutely impossible."

"Sirius Black—egocentric prat."

The short silence was broken when Jessica whistled. "Quite the harmonious couple, aren't you two?"

Sierra huffed and stalked out of the compartment. Jessica giggled, waved to the boys and went after her. Mary bit her lip and followed silently.

**!**

"But what about that album?" asked Lily.

Sierra shrugged and handed it to her. "See for yourself. I have no problem with Black seeing it either, if he hadn't acted like an idiot."

Lily took and opened the album curiously. They were back in their compartment, and Lily had joined them. Between bursts of laughter, Jessica had told her about their little adventure in the Marauders' compartment. Lily had been very sympathetic and had helped Sierra calling Black every bad name she knew, but she was his friend at heart, and had quickly changed the subject.

"There's nothing in here but quotes," said Lily, frowning slightly. "This isn't even your handwriting."

"It was my mum's diary. That's a duplicate page, the originals are with my dad. See, those are her initials," Sierra reached over and pointed to two small letters scrawled in the corner. "Gabriella Salvatore; G.S."

"Your mum was Spanish?" asked Mary.

"Yeah," Sierra pointed to her eyes and smiled wryly. "My few inheritances."

It was then that the girls noticed Sierra's eyes. Against her pale face, smoky black eyes fringed with even darker lashes were very noticeable. They were almond-shaped, and currently surrounded by dark mascara. Despite the color edging them, it was obvious that they were an inheritance from a foreigner.

"So, your dad's English and your mum was Spanish?" persisted Mary

"Yup," she shrugged. "I still remember a bit of the Spanish she taught me. It was cool, saying stuff to people that they couldn't understand."

"You should use it on Black," said Jessica.

"Why would I do that?" Sierra shook her head. "I prefer for him to know _exactly _how I feel."

"These quotes are very fascinating," interrupted Lily. "Mare, look at them. They're not out of books."

Sierra shook her head. "My grandfather was a philosopher, and my mum had loads of that stuff jammed into her head," she smiled. "She wanted three children, so she wrote one line for each on our first birthdays. She thought it would help us through difficult times. I never knew which one was for me, because when she died I had no siblings, and she never told me about this book."

"But didn't she die when you were twelve?" asked Jessica.

Sierra nodded. "Well, she had two kids before me, but they all died. I was a brat, because she was so worried the same thing would happen to me that she never said no."

"So," said Mary. "Logically, the third quote is for you."

"_Youth and skill are never a match for age and cunning,"_ read Lily.

"That's the first one. My eldest sister. I never knew her, and I don't know what it means."

"_Character is built upon the rubble of dreams," _Jessica glanced at the page. "What about this one?"

"That's for my older brother, Nathaniel. I called him Nate, I was too small to say his name properly," she smiled sadly. "He would've been twenty if he'd been alive now; he was three years older than me. But he died when I was two."

"What happened to him?" asked Mary.

Sierra shrugged. "I have no idea. They took him to the hospital after he got hurt once. He never came back."

"This is the last one," Mary read it out. "_Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known._"

Sierra smiled. "Mum always said I was the best thing that ever happened to her. This is what it would mean, but I never really thought about it."

"Black didn't get past the first page," informed Jessica. "What else is in here?"

She didn't find out, because the train halted to a stop at that moment. Lily snapped the album shut and handed it back to Sierra. "I'll show you some other time," promised Sierra.

"For now," said Lily, sliding open the compartment. "Let's go," she turned to Sierra and grinned. "Welcome back."


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius watched the girls leave the compartment with narrowed eyes. As the door slid shut behind them, Remus chuckled.

"What do you think, Padfoot?"

Sirius turned his eyes to him. "I think she's one hell of a girl."

"She's certainly a change from Mary."

"I love the attention, Moony. But you know Mary. She's not my type."

Remus shook his head. "I never did understand why. She seems _exactly _your type."

Sirius grinned. "That's a story I'll never tell. But back to Grayson; you think she won't fall for me?"

Remus shrugged. "I know for a fact that she liked you in second year, same time you did."

Sirius frowned. "So if she hadn't left, are you trying to tell me…?"

"Well, if you had asked her out instead of Mary, it's possible she may have said yes, and it's _possible _your reputation may not have been created."

"She doesn't take very kindly to me now."

"Girls with brains never do."

"What are we talking about?" asked James, entering the compartment suddenly. He collapsed onto the seat next to Sirius and raised his eyebrows.

"Sierra Grayson," informed Remus.

James groaned. "Padfoot, _please._ Haven't I told you what she's like?"

Sirius snorted. "She's told me herself. Cynical, bitchy and sarcastic."

"The bitchy part isn't an exaggeration. You'll end up getting hurt for no reason."

"Hurt?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Are you trying to tell me that _I'll_ fall for _her_?"

James looked confused. "Isn't that why you're obsessed with her?"

"I am not obsessed with her."

"You had a crush on her in second year," reminded James.

"I was _twelve_!"

"Well, you'll get hurt anyway. She's dangerous."

"I can handle her, Prongs."

"C'mon, Padfoot-"

Remus cut him off. "I think there are more important things we should discuss. For example," he turned to James and grinned. "Prongs has something _very _interesting to tell you about prefect meeting."

Sirius looked from James to Remus slowly, then pressed two fingers to his temples and closed his eyes. "I'm having a vision… I see you and Evans smiling, having a decent conversation. She hasn't hexed you yet because you haven't asked her out for the past hour. You now have permission to use her first name and… what's this? She called you _James_," he said the last word in a mock-imitation of Lily's voice, and dodged a Stinging Hex reflexively, laughing. "I _told_ you, Prongs!"

James shook his head and pocketed his wand, but he was grinning. "Fine, you win."

"So it worked?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"Well, she didn't kill me for ignoring her, but she _was _happy that I wasn't annoying her constantly," James shrugged, but his hazel eyes were worried. "Padfoot, you're sure-"

"You haven't given up on her, Prongs, remember," said Sirius, leaning back into his seat lazily. "You're still as obsessed as ever, but Evans never returned your feelings. So, you're going to show her that your world doesn't revolve around her, making sure that soon _hers _will revolve around _you_."

Slow thudding against the door made them all look up immediately. Sirius's hand was halfway to his wand when they realized it was only Peter. His arms were full of food, piled so high that his face was hardly visible.

"Wormtail, _how_ many times have I told you never to do that?" hissed Sirius as Peter entered.

"It's not his fault, Sirius," said Remus patiently. "He couldn't have opened the door himself in any case."

James shook his head. "Where did you find all this food, Pete?"

Through a mouthful of chocolate frog, Peter explained, "The trolley was all the way at the end of the train. By the time it got here, it would've been late. Plus, I was hungry."

James snickered and Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus smiled tiredly and helped himself to a chocolate frog.

**!**

"Hogwarts is so pretty at night," murmured Sierra dreamily. Her head was stuck outside the carriage window, and she glanced back inside at her friends. "Can't you see it?"

Mary and Jessica didn't look up, but Lily smiled sadly. "Best six years of my life."

Sierra grinned and sat down properly. A few more minutes and she would be back in Hogwarts. Her black eyes were dancing with excitement, and even through the dim light, her smile was visible.

"We're here," announced Lily as the carriage halted. "Let's hurry, I don't want to be late."

The other girls followed her through the crowds into the Entrance Hall. Sierra's mouth fell open. It was even more beautiful than she remembered. The crowd was thinning now; the Sorting ceremony was about to begin. She turned on the spot, taking in the whole room quickly before walking again. Unfortunately, she hadn't been paying attention and collided with someone right in front of her.

Her first thought was that it was Black, and she backed away immediately. But then she looked closer, and she realized it wasn't him. But this person did look remarkably like him, except he was shorter and his eyes were different. Even though Black's eyes were utterly emotionless, they weren't cold. But this person's were. It was disturbing.

"Sorry," said Sierra. Her examination had taken only a few seconds. "I didn't see you."

The person she'd collided with looked at her oddly. "Sierra Grayson?"

Sierra blinked. "Yeah. You?"

"Regulus Black."

_Now _she remembered. Black's younger brother, the Slytherin prince, the pureblood maniac. "Of course," she hesitated, nodded slightly and walked away.

She didn't realize Black had been standing behind her and had seen the whole thing.

"Grayson!" Sierra groaned when she heard his voice. If it wasn't so bloody heartbreakingly perfect she'd never have stopped. But she did, and waited for him to catch up with her. "I see you met my brother."

"More pleasurable than meeting you, Black."

"And why is that?" he sounded confused.

"Because he didn't say anything."

Sirius laughed. "I'd like to see you keep up this attitude."

Sierra groaned. "Why do you insist on annoying me?"

Sirius slung an arm around her shoulder casually as they walked into the Great Hall. "You're not like any of these girls, Grayson. I find that interesting."

Sierra didn't answer and shrugged his arm off, hurrying to the Gryffindor table. Only a few people were still roaming between the tables, and the last thing she wanted was to be known as the girl who was always late. She was prolonging the inevitable, but she might as well enjoy it while she could.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aren't you ever going to take that off?" asked Lily, pointing to Sierra's eyes.

Sierra shrugged. "Not really. I like wearing eye-liner."

"It's makeup. You hate makeup."

"Lily, make-up is the ounces of powder and the amount of lipstick a girl puts on to look better," Sierra grinned. "I wear eye-liner because I like it, and because I've always worn it. I feel weird without it now."

"The piercings?"

Sierra fingered the three small hoops in her ears and the two others on her lobe. "What's wrong with this?"

"I've never seen anyone wear so many."

"Get used to it, Lils. I hardly ever take them off."

Lily laughed. "Sirius was right; you really are different from the girls here."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Why do you insist on bringing him up in every conversation?"

"While we're on the subject, you still haven't told us why you came in with him yesterday."

"I ran into his brother in the hall, and the older Black took it upon himself to accompany me to dinner," Sierra grimaced.

"You didn't ask him to?" Mary appeared behind them and squeezed herself into the space between Lily and Sierra.

Sierra glared. "Mary, how many times should I spell it out for you? I _had _a crush on him, not anymore."

"Keep your voice down," hissed Lily. "Already half the school thinks you're dating him."

"Why?"

"The little stunt you pulled with the girls in his compartment? The fact you two came together to dinner_ with his arm around you_? The fact-"

"Oh, hush," Sierra waved a hand carelessly. "First off, I didn't encourage him with the arm, and he would have done it even if I'd stopped him. And second, pretty Lily-flower, you _need _to stop caring what others think of you!"

"So you don't care that every girl at this table thinks you're his girlfriend?" challenged Mary.

"Why should I?" she grinned wickedly. "He's not bad-looking, he's in shape and he has the most amazing voice I've even heard."

Lily choked on her pumpkin juice and Mary's mouth fell open. Sierra burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jessica appeared behind them, schedules in hand. "Oh, McGonagall asked me to give these to you," she added, handing them their respective schedules. "We've got her first period, better run."

"Yeah, lets," Mary stood up hurriedly.

"First tell me what's so funny."

Sierra giggled. "Mary hates the fact that I think Black is good-looking. Oh, and he has a hot voice."

Jessica chuckled. "If you think _that's _hot, see him shirtless after Quidditch practice."

"Jess!"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about it later. Let's go, Mare. Don't worry, Black will get over Sierra soon enough and then you can go back to falling all over him."

As they walked away, Sierra heard Mary disagree indignantly, but she was too busy finishing her coffee to listen properly. Lily was examining their schedules.

"We have the exact same classes, except I don't have Divination and you don't have Ancient Runes," she announced. "Shall we go?"

Sierra shrugged. "I intend to be late."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "That was a very Marauder-like phrase."

Sierra giggled as she stood up. "Maybe you'll like this better: You better go on ahead of me, Lily. My bag is on my bed, I didn't bother bringing it."

"That's not much better. McGonagall will be mad."

"She better get used to it."

**!**

Sierra glanced at her watch and grinned to herself. Perfect timing, she was exactly ten minutes late, effectively missing out 'the importance of seventh year' speech she had heard so much about. Breathing deeply, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," McGonagall didn't sound happy.

Sierra opened the door and poked her head through. "Sorry I'm late, professor."

McGonagall seemed to be waiting for her to say something more. Sierra closed the door behind her, folded her arms and, when it became apparent she wasn't going to say anything, McGonagall cleared her throat. "I'm waiting for your excuse, Miss Grayson."

Sierra shrugged. "No excuse, professor."

"That's a new one," she sighed. "You were late for no reason?"

"That about sums it up," Sierra nodded, her eyes wide and blank.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Well then, I hope you won't be late this evening."

"What happens this evening, professor?" her voice was polite and controlled, even though she knew exactly what was coming.

"Your detention, Miss Grayson. Five o' clock, my office."

"Oh."

McGonagall nodded, though her eyebrows hadn't gone down. "Take a seat there," she pointed to the only empty seat in the third row. "So we may begin."

The empty seat was next to Black. Figures, if she did something right, something _else _had to go wrong. Sierra rolled her eyes and sat down, aware that while James, Remus, Mary and Jessica were snickering, Sirius was staring at her in surprise.

The lesson passed uneventfully, and Sierra dutifully took notes and raised her hand whenever McGonagall called for an answer. By the time the bell rang, McGonagall seemed to be in a better mood and even nodded at Sierra when she walked out.

"How did you _do _that?" she had ended up next to James on her way out, and he was gawking at her.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Sierra, other than myself, the only person I've seen get away with only _one_ detention for being late is-"

"Me," Black appeared on her other side, and Sierra resisted the urge to groan. "You've got skill, Grayson."

"Thank you very much."

"Why were you late though?"

"I didn't feel like listening to a lecture that I've heard from my dad a million times."

"Sierra!" Lily was running straight towards her, and grabbed her collar to keep from slipping. "Sorry," she gasped. "But McGonagall was talking to me about you."

"What did she ask?" Sierra asked curiously.

"She wanted to know if you've been spending too much time with the Marauders," James snickered. Lily glared at him for interrupting. "And she wanted to know why you actually were late. Also, she wanted to know if your eyes naturally have dark circles so close to your lids."

Normally, someone would have been insulted by that. But Sierra laughed. "I'd love to see that look on her face when she said that."

"She might ask you during detention."

"Ah, I almost forgot. Thanks so much for the reminder."

Lily smiled apologetically and ascended a staircase towards her next class. James followed, and Sierra found herself walking next to Black.

"You know, Grayson," oh, curse that voice that made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. "I'm curious about something."

"You're going to ask me whether or not I'm interested?"

"And you're going to answer whether or not you want to."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you seem to think of it as the easiest way to get rid of me."

"Isn't it?"

He didn't answer. "You're free now?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Good. So am I, and I get bored easily."

"Is that why you change girlfriends so quick."

"Partly. Also, its hard to keep up an intelligent conversation with them."

"So you dump them when you realize they're air-heads?"

"Don't worry, Grayson. I'm sure you're smart enough to keep up with me."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Why can't you understand the fact that I don't like you?"

Sirius grinned. "Because it's not true."

"Says who?"

"I can tell. You may not be falling for me, but you will soon enough. That's the only reason you find me so unbearable, because you _know_ you will."

Sierra stopped and turned to look at him. It was then that Sirius noticed her eyes. She was obviously telling him off, he should be listening, but he couldn't concentrate on her voice.

The only experience he had with black eyes was Snape, and they were usually blank and hidden beneath greasy hair. Sierra's were the complete opposite. Black fire was smoldering in them as she spoke, and he could tell she was angry. The smoky eye-liner and effortless smudging seemed to enhance their shadowy look. Her hair was completely pulled back in a messy braid, so he could get a clear view. He knew he should be scared. Hell, she was close to screaming at him, he should be running for his life, judging the expression on her face. But he was mesmerized.

"Black!" she snapped her fingers in front of his face, and he blinked. "Did you even listen to a word I just said?"

Sirius shook his head to clear it, and met her gaze with difficulty. "Of course, Grayson. You just threatened to kill me if I utter another word to annoy you."

She blinked, taken aback. Obviously, she hadn't expected him to come up with an answer. In all honesty, he _hadn't_ been listening, but she was predictable.

"So," he continued. "If I promise not to annoy you by saying something wrong, am I allowed to follow you?"

She looked at him incredulously. "You're utterly impossible, Black."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment. But whatever," she started walking, and he kept pace with her easily. "Say something interesting, I don't like silences."

"You have beautiful eyes."

She was quiet after that, and he asked, "Does that come under the 'something wrong' category?"

He heard her laugh quietly. Her voice was too low for him to hear properly though. "That actually comes under the 'something not very often heard' category. But it was very sweet of you to notice, Black. Thank you."

He smirked. "I told you I make girls go weak at the knees."

He could almost hear her roll her eyes. "And we're back to being annoying."

"Sorry, I'll shut up."

"Just stop saying stupid things. When you think about what you're saying, you're not that annoying."

"So the way to make you melt is to compliment you?" he asked.

She laughed again. "Hardly, Black."

"Then tell me," he persisted. "I've sworn to make you fall for me, haven't I?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, aside from the fact that its looking to be an impossible task, shouldn't I at least get a chance to make it happen? Unless you're scared?" he was pushing it, but he was curious. Also, it would be useful.

"Why would I be _scared_?" she scoffed.

"You're scared that if I know too much you'll fall for me."

Sierra sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"What flowers do you like?"

She laughed. "That's the most clichéd question ever!"

"Answer it." His eyes were glinting playfully; he was having fun. Sierra shrugged and decided to play along.

"White roses. And black ones, when I can get my hands on them."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why do you wear so much make-up?"

She raised her eyebrows and gave him the same answer she'd given Lily. He seemed highly interested, and for some reason she felt uncomfortable. "Is it very weird? My eye-liner, I mean."

Sirius shook his head. "It suits you. But I wonder what you'd look like without it."

"You'll never know," she grinned mischievously. "Unless you can get into my dormitory at night?"

He laughed. Sierra was amused to hear that it sounded like a bark. "I can do that, you know."

She shook her head smilingly. "I can't believe this."

"Oh, it's pretty easy. I'd tell you, but-"

"Not that," she rolled her eyes. "I expected you'd find a way, I know your reputation. But I'm talking about this," she gestured with her hand to them, and groaned at his confused expression. "We're getting along, Black. I don't normally expect this to happen."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't."

"Deal. What's your next question?"

"What's your favorite class?"

She blurted out the answer before she realized what she'd said. "Charms."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows.

She shook her head vehemently. "I mean, Defense Against the Dark Arts."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why'd you say Charms before?"

"I-I was confused," she was stuttering. Cursing internally, she tried to look away from his searching gaze.

"Go on, Grayson. Tell me."

_Damn you, Sirius Black._ "There's nothing to say. I was just confused."

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright."

They walked on in silence, and Sierra realized she had no idea where they were. They'd wandered aimlessly, without having an actual destination. In order to break the awkward silence, Sierra asked the first question that came to her mind. "Black?"

"Hmm?" he glanced at her absently. His eyes were blank again.

"Mind if I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"When you told me on the train that you'd pulled my hair in second year, what reason did you give?" she remembered perfectly, but she wanted to be sure.

"Oh," she looked up at him (_bloody hell, he's at least three inches taller than me_) and saw he was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "That."

"Yes, that. Remind me, what did you say?"

"I said it was because I had a crush on you."

"Who did you like before me?"

He hesitated before answering, "Nobody."

Sierra's mouth fell open. "Are you _serious_?"

The name-pun. She should have expected it. "Of course, Grayson. I've always been Sirius."

They stared at each other; one deathly serious, the other incredulous. Finally, Sirius spoke. "You know, you _did _set yourself up for that one."

"I realized too late."

"Back to your question; yes, you were the first girl I ever had a crush on," he rolled his eyes. "You can run along and tell the rest of the world now."

Sierra looked at him in surprise. "You really think I'm that kind of girl?"

He smiled down at her. His eyes were still blank, but something about his expression was bitter. "I hope not."


	7. Chapter 7

"Last class of the day," Jessica sighed in contentment. "Don't you love the feeling?"

Sierra glanced up from the book she was reading. "Sure, Jess. But the love part wouldn't have anything to do with a certain-"

"Shut it, Grayson," hissed Jessica, interrupting her. "Just because everyone thinks _you're _dating Black does _not _mean-"

"A certain Remus Lupin and a study date tomorrow morning?" Sierra acted like she hadn't heard.

Lily squealed. "Really? He asked you out?"

Jessica shook her head. "He promised to help me with the Charms spell we're going to be working on. It's nothing big, trust me."

Sierra snorted. "If it isn't, why don't you cancel on him and get Lily to help you instead? We all know she's better."

"I can't do that! I mean," she added hastily. "It would be rude."

Lily giggled. They were all sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class-room, which had been recently re-modeled to resemble something along the lines of a museum. Diagrams, artifacts and tanks holding Merlin-knows-what in them were arranged along the walls. Even now, Sierra was leaning against the wall with a complex diagram of a werewolf stapled onto it.

"When is that teacher going to get here?" asked Mary irritably.

Sierra shrugged and returned to her book. At that moment, the doors opened and someone walked in. Unlike the rest of the class, Sierra didn't turn around to look at him. It was only when there were sounds of chairs screeching as everyone sat down did she look up.

Her first thought was that he was a student. He didn't look more than two years older than them, but hut his expression made him look fifty. Sierra frowned. He was pale, with a mess of auburn hair and lean features that were creased into a frown as they surveyed her. She raised her eyebrows and stared back. His eyes were as dark as hers.

"You can sit," he said. His voice was hoarse.

"No more chairs," she shrugged. Obviously not, so many people were taking the subject now that the class-room was over-crowded.

She thought he grimaced as he conjured up a seat where she was standing. She sat down wordlessly, deciding that this was one teacher she didn't want to cross.

When she was settled, he began talking. "My name is Professor Cortez, and I'll be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts. For starters, I want to see what you can do. Get a partner, and I'll have you duel against each other. Winner gets twenty points for their house. You have five minutes."

There was a scrambling of feet as people ran around to grab partners. From the corner of her eye, Sierra saw Mary and Lily high-five while James and Peter started talking in hushed voices. Remus was approaching Jessica, which made her smile. There was a crowd of girls surrounding Sirius, whom he was no doubt trying to get rid of. She didn't bother moving, mostly because she hardly knew anybody in class.

The minutes passed, and there was silence again. "No partner for you?" asked Professor Cortez. Sierra realized he was talking to her, looked up from her book, and met his gaze.

"There are thirty seven people in this class. Odd number."

He nodded. "Alright, hold on a second," he said to the class at large. "How many of you got an Outstanding N.E.W.T?" Only a few people raised their hands. "Come up here."

Sierra raised her eyebrows. James, Lily, Jessica, Mary, Remus, Black and Snape. Professor Cortez shook his head.

"Not a very good number. I want to see what you lot can do first. Pair up," he turned and nodded to Sierra. "Take her as well. What was your grade?"

"I was home-schooled."

"Ever given the Ministry's exam?"

"What's that for?"

"It's to give you the right to be home-schooled and still join this place whenever you want to because you're good enough."

"Oh, that," Sierra remembered taking it a few years ago. "Yeah, I took it."

"What was your score?"

"Five fifty."

He whistled. "When did you take it?"

"I was fourteen."

He nodded appreciatively. "Impressive. What's your name?"

"Sierra Grayson."

She thought she saw a ghost of a smile on his face. "Alright. Come up here, pair up."

There was silence from the class as the people near the teacher's desk shuffled around. Now it was James and Remus, Mary and Sirius, Jessica and Lily, which left Sierra with Snape.

She couldn't help but frown at Mary a little as she walked by. She knew Black had been approaching her when Mary had grabbed his arm and stopped him. Snape was dangerous, she didn't know how to handle him and she preferred Black to him any day. Mary seemed to realize her mistake too late. Her hand was over her mouth and her eyes were sympathetic.

"Miss Grayson and you," he nodded to Snape. "Go first. Get ready," They took their positions, wands held loosely in their hands.

"Bow," Sierra didn't feel like looking away from her opponent, and maintained eye-contact with him even when she bowed her head.

"Alright. One. Two. Three."

There was a shower of sparks from their wands and the duel began.

Sierra had started with a Shield Charm, which was a good thing because she had a feeling Snape wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He hadn't expected that, but had a hex ready for her as soon as the shield vanished. Sierra blocked him again, and a few times more, then began to feel tired. This was boring.

She sent a Stinging Hex his way which hit him directly above his eye. He lost focus for a second and slapped a hand over his face. A misdirected spell grazed her cheek, drawing blood. She ignored it and waved her wand. The spell threw him flat on his back and she ended it by petrifying him.

There was silence for a few seconds, and Sierra glanced back to see the class' reaction. They were staring with their mouths open. She looked to her left and saw that Lily's eyes were wide. James, Jessica and Mary were grinning and Remus was trying (and failing) to disguise a smile. Sirius was smirking as if enjoying some private joke. His eyes were bright and excited.

Professor Cortez was approaching. First, he bent down to examine Snape and waved his wand. Snape shuddered and sat up. Without another word, he got up and stalked out of the class. As the door slammed shut behind him, Professor Cortez chuckled.

"Twenty points, Miss Grayson. And an extra ten for the Stinging Hex, pure genius."

Sierra laughed and wiped the small amount of blood away. As she walked back to her seat, James wolf-whistled, but was cut off when Lily stepped on his foot.

Next were Black and Mary, and Sierra was curious to see where this would lead. She knew Black would win, obviously. He looked like he was good at dueling, and he didn't disappoint. Mary tried to stun him thrice, which he dodged easily. He petrified her with his first spell, and tied her up for good measure. Sierra giggled at the sight.

"Impressive work," said Professor Cortez. He removed the ropes and un-petrified Mary, who rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat. "Twenty points. Name?"

"Sirius Black."

"Slytherin?"

"Gryffindor."

"Well, this is a day full of surprises," he shook his head smilingly. "Good work, Black. Take an extra ten for the ropes; it isn't a crime to be thorough."

Sirius grinned and went back to his seat. He winked at Sierra as he passed and she stuck out her tongue at him. Professor Cortez noticed, but didn't comment.

Remus and James were next, and Professor Cortez was forced to declare it a tie. For twenty minutes, Sierra was amused to see that they both seemed to throw the exact same hexes and jinxes at each other, except a few times, when they seemed to change their mind midway, in which case the other would cast a Shield Charm.

"Ten to each of you," said Professor Cortez. "That was truly… something."

James bowed and almost skipped to his seat. He passed Sierra, who gave him a high-five and grinned at Remus.

"Last," Professor Cortez nodded to Lily and Jessica. "Ladies?"

Lily won this time, but not without a good fight. Jessica had a return spell for every jinx Lily threw at her, and it was only a second's hesitation that gave Lily the chance to stun her. Professor Cortez nodded.

"Name?"

"Lily Evans."

"Ah, the head girl. Twenty points, and another ten to your partner for a good fight," he helped Jessica stand, and she grinned. "Class dismissed, we'll continue this tomorrow."

Sierra was one of the first few people out, and she took her time going towards the tower. Behind her, she heard loud shouts and laughter. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted the Marauders. Rolling her eyes, she sped up. Something about the way they were laughing made her want to get to the common room as fast as she could.

* * *

**A bit of a cliffie, isnt it?**


	8. Chapter 8

It was exactly five o' clock; McGonagall couldn't really say anything to her now. Sierra knocked on her door and entered when she was told to. McGonagall was sitting at her desk, flipping through papers. She barely looked up when Sierra entered.

"Good evening, Professor."

McGonagall nodded. "I was actually hoping you'd be late, Miss Grayson. You'll be serving detention with Hagrid in the forest, and you'll have company. I was just waiting for them to arrive," she finally looked up, and her expression was one of complete nonchalance, as if this was a regular occurrence.

"Oh," she couldn't really think of what else to say. "Who are they?"

She sighed. "Potter and Black. They were caught fitting a Muggle detergent and grease-killer in a spray can outside the Slytherin common room. Their excuse was that it was for the benefit of the entire castle. You can guess why."

Sierra bit back a laugh and nodded. Obviously, it had been for Snape. But it was only the first day back, she wondered what he had done to annoy them so quickly.

Fortunately, James and Black appeared in a few minutes and McGonagall still didn't look up. "To Hagrid's hut, you three. He has some work you might be able to help in. Be back by eleven."

For two people who had just gotten detention, Sierra thought they seemed strangely cheerful about the whole thing. James was grinning the entire time and she noticed the same glint of excitement in Black's eyes. Unable to stand their happiness, she sped up, but they kept pace with her easily.

"Ah, Grayson," said the stupid, perfect voiced idiot. "What did you do to end up here?"

"She was late to class, Padfoot," said James before Sierra could speak. "Remember? We were admiring her deviousness."

"Oh, yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. It seemed to be a classic move of his. "I forgot."

"Sure you did," muttered James. Sierra glanced at them suspiciously.

"Why did you two prank Snape?" she asked curiously.

James shrugged. "What makes you say it was for him?"

"Who else in Slytherin needs shampoo?"

Black laughed. James nodded seriously. "True. Alright, we did it for him."

"Why?"

James jerked his thumb towards Black. "He was bored."

Sierra looked at him expectantly, as if he was about to say something more. When he didn't, she asked skeptically, "Are you serious?" then, before Black could reply, she stepped on his foot. "And you better keep your mouth shut."

He obeyed, and James shrugged. "Well, we always pull a prank on the Slytherins, beginning of the year. This time, we had a better motive."

"The fact that Black was bored?"

"That, and other stuff you'll learn soon enough," he grinned.

Sierra shook her head. "James, do you know what the shiny badge on the front of your robes is?"

"Huh?" he looked down and frowned. "Of course. It's my Head Boy badge."

Sierra raised her eyebrows, but he didn't say anything. "James, are you dense?"

"What?"

"Who's telling Lily that you got detention?"

"Oh," he frowned. Obviously, the leader of the Marauders hadn't thought of that. "She doesn't need to know?"

"What excuse did you give for skiving off patrols?"

"I didn't have patrols today."

"Basically, Grayson," interrupted Black. "Hagrid won't tell anyone, McGonagall has a soft spot for James and I know when to keep my mouth shut. You're our only obstacle and we trust you to keep that pretty mouth of yours closed."

"And if I don't?" she challenged.

"Now what would you gain out of that?" asked Black. "James would be heart-broken. Just when Lily starts to like him, he ruins it and you make it worse."

Sierra raised her eyebrows. "And why didn't you geniuses think about that before getting a detention?"

James frowned. "We got caught. We don't, normally."

"And how did that happen? Black stop to admire a girl?"

James sighed. "I wish. He's too obsessed with you to think of other girls these days."

"Ignore him," advised Black. "He loves the sound of his own voice too much."

Sierra didn't even look at him. She raised her eyebrows at James. "Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Is it working?"

"I think you just insulted me."

James looked confused. "How?"

"By saying Romeo here is obsessed with me."

"Normal girls would take that as a compliment."

"I'm not normal, then," she snapped angrily. They had reached Hagrid's hut, and Sierra's voice apparently substituted for knocking. The half-giant opened the door and grinned. He had his cross-bow in one hand and a sack in the other.

"Evenin'," he greeted joyously. "I hear there's more than one tha's servin' detention with me?"

"Unfortunately, I got stuck with these two idiots," said Sierra, flicking her hair back.

Hagrid chuckled. "And who migh' you be? Haven' seen you around."

"Sierra Grayson. I just transferred."

Hagrid nodded. "Good fer you. Sorry you have ta deal with them Marauders, they-"

"Oi! Hagrid, we're right here!" said James indignantly. Sierra laughed.

Hagrid chuckled. "Alright, you two rogues. Let's go. Sirius, hang back an' stay with Sierra. Meet in the clearin'. James, we have ta talk."

Sierra groaned and halted, waiting for him to catch up with her. James and Hagrid walked ahead, and Sierra stared after them longingly. A deep chuckled sounded from next to her.

"If I didn't know better, Grayson, I'd say you have some serious issues with me."

Sierra glared. "Fate hates me."

"Why?"

"I end up stuck with you just when I desperately want to hit something. The temptation is too much."

"Isn't Fate against me, then?"

"Fine, then everyone in this ruddy castle hates me," she snapped.

"No one hates you. I feel quite the opposite."

"Nice try, Black. I don't even know why I put up with you."

"Probably because you're hopelessly-"

"Don't even say it. You mistake me for Mary too many times."

"Believe me when I say you're nothing like her."

Sierra bristled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know," he shrugged. "Mary's pretty, she's friendly, and she's smart."

"Are you trying to say I don't fit into those categories?" she demanded.

He raised his eyebrows. "Wasn't it obvious?"

Sierra looked at him in surprise. Then her eyes turned hard and she stalked on ahead, towards the light that came from Hagrid's lantern. They slowed when they spotted her, and James raised his eyebrows.

"What's up?"

"I refuse to spend another _second _with that prat!" hissed Sierra. "And I swear I'll ditch detention if you make me."

Hagrid raised his eyebrows. "Firs' time I heard a girl say that 'bout Sirius."

"Yeah well," James shook his head. "What did he say?"

Sierra wrapped her arms around herself and walked on with them. "He said something about how amazing Mary was and how I'm nothing like her. I mean, I _know_ we're complete opposites, but you just don't _say _that to someone!"

"He hinted that you weren't… what?" James still looked confused.

"Beautiful, friendly and smart."

James frowned. "That doesn't sound like Padfoot, all he does is compliment you. You want me to talk to him?"

"I don't care what he thinks about me," she snapped. "Just keep him away from me."

Hagrid clicked his tongue in disapproval. "That'll be hard, considerin' we need to divide inta groups."

"I'm not grouping with him."

Hagrid sighed. "You stay with James. I'll go after Sirius."

Sierra huffed as Hagrid walked away. James squeezed her shoulder. "You know, I'm sure he didn't mean that."

"Just drop it, James."

He obeyed immediately. Sierra's voice was low but she was angrier than she let on. She'd never admit it, but for a minute, just for a minute, she'd actually started to like Sirius Black. Not in the way he wanted of course, but in her way. He certainly was easy to get along with, when he wasn't saying something stupid. She had thought that maybe he wasn't as conceited and insensitive as she had originally suspected. Now, she was sure she had been right.

Fortunately, the work they were supposed to do was very simple, so Sierra's mind was free to wander. They were supposed to be marking the clearing for a ritual of the centaurs that was about to take place. Sierra and James were marking the clearing while Sirius and Hagrid were deeper in the forest, doing something else. All they had to do was tap the trees Hagrid had pointed out and they turned red. She had devised at least fourteen different ways to get back at Black by the time they were done, and in the end never speaking to him again sounded like the best.

Balck tried to speak to her when they walked back to the tower, but she ignored him pointedly. As soon as the portrait hole swung open, she climbed through before either of them and by the time they reached the common room, she was already upstairs.

Sirius frowned. "She's not talking to me, is she?"

James shrugged. "Doesn't look like it."

"What did I do?"

James looked at him in confusion. "You don't know?"

"No?"

James groaned. "Padfoot, even you're not dumb enough to do what you did."

"_What _did I do?"

"You insulted her!" said James exasperatedly. He collapsed onto a sofa and rubbed his eyes.

"How?" Sirius sat down opposite him.

"Well, she says you compared her to Mary McDonald and said how amazing she was, and that Sierra was nothing like her."

"Well, she isn't," said Sirius defensively. "And if she'd stopped to listen instead of overreacting-"

"Padfoot, you don't go up to a girl and tell her how amazing her best friend is and how she's nothing compared to that friend, even _I _know that!"

Sirius's eyes widened. "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?"

Sirius told him, and James slammed a hand to his forehead. "You're an idiot."

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "I should apologize."

"If she'll listen."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she's Sierra Grayson. And you're Sirius Black, the person who she despises worse than Voldemort right now."

"You're exaggerating."

"I'm not. I know Sierra. She looks like nothing can hurt her, but when something does she changes the hurt to _hate_."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Prongs, think about it. It was just a misunderstanding. I go up to her tomorrow, tell her what I really meant, apologize that I hurt her feelings, she'll forgive me, and everything's back to normal."

James raised his eyebrows. "You'll tell her what you really meant? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, maybe not _exactly _that. But I guarantee she won't be able to stay mad at me for longer than a week."

James shook his head. "I hope you're right, Padfoot. For your sake."

* * *

**For some twisted reason, this is my favorite chapter so far. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Sierra had made up her mind before she'd even fallen asleep. Sirius Black was an insensitive jerk and she was going to get back at him in any painful way she could. But first, she refused to speak to him until she could get her revenge.

A part of her felt a little bad, because he had tried to apologize about twenty times every day in the past two weeks. Each time, she had either pretended to be deaf to his voice, which remained heartbreak-worthy, or she had glared at him in all his ridiculous perfection until he went away.

The Marauders knew why, and though James had tried to convince her to at least listen to Black, she refused. The few times that she ran into Remus at the library, he was kind enough to never mention it. Out of her own friends, Jessica was curious and constantly asked questions that Sierra answered vaguely. Mary seemed a little satisfied, but curious as well, though she didn't probe like Jessica. Only Lily knew the reason, and Sierra was glad. She was terrible at keeping secrets, and Lily had suspected rather than heard the whole story. Now, as Lily was brushing her hair in their dormitory, Sierra felt the need to explain herself.

"You never did ask why I wasn't talking to Black," she said airily, as if it was just something that had crossed her mind.

"I guessed. And anyway, I asked him."

"But you didn't ask _me_."

Lily sighed. "You never told me."

"Can I tell you now?"

Lily smiled at her through the mirror. "I'm listening."

Sierra told her the whole story, and added in the end, "You won't be angry if I never speak to him again, right?"

Lily laughed a little. "Not really, but I'm pretty sure you won't be able to resist forgiving him after a while."

Sierra narrowed her eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I've fought with Sirius quite a lot over the years, and it's always because of something he said," explained Lily. "He may have dated more than half the female population of Hogwarts, but he is an idiot. If he genuinely cares for someone, he'll make loads of mistakes. I'm sure he didn't mean it in the way you think."

Sierra ignored that last part. "Why did you two fight?"

Lily shrugged. "Always something small; he pulled a prank while I was patrolling and I got in trouble, he borrowed my notes and lost them, he-"

"Lily," interrupted Sierra. "Those things _are_ small, but at least he never insulted you."

"Oh, he did that too. He asked James when I was right next to them what he ever saw in me."

"Did you kill him?"

Lily looked like she was trying not to laugh. "I didn't have to. It was fifth year, and James got very angry. They didn't fight, but James had his wand on him. I ended up shouting at both of them. But he was very sweet," she laughed again. "He apologized, so I had to forgive him."

"What did he do?"

"Stole my notes and threatened to dunk them in the lake."

Sierra laughed despite herself. "That's more funny than sweet."

"What I mean is," said Lily as she grabbed her bag. "He's an idiot, and he says a lot of wrong things. But it's always by accident, so I'm sure he didn't mean to say that. I know he's a git, Sierra, but Sirius would never hurt your feelings deliberately."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm still not speaking to him."

"You don't have to," said Lily as they descended the staircase together. "But I once fought with him for a month and _had_ to forgive him in the end. He's very persistent."

"And I'm stubborn. Let's see who wins."

"You might not have the chance to prove it today," said Lily. She sounded confused. They were early to breakfast, and the Hall was mostly empty. "I think he got the message."

Sierra followed her gaze and saw that the Marauders, who normally sat exactly opposite Sierra and Lily, were all huddled at the very end of the table. Her eyebrows shot up. "He gave up after two weeks?"

"Well, you weren't exactly very forgiving," said Lily as she settled into her seat. "But I think he left something for you," she nodded to a folded piece of paper that was sticking out from under Sierra's napkin.

Sierra removed her napkin and raised her eyebrows. Under it was a single white rose with a note tied to the stem. Lily's mouth fell open when she saw it.

"I don't know if it's from him," warned Sierra as Lily took the flower from her.

"I can bet it is."

Sierra rolled her eyes and Lily laughed, dropping the flower and note into her lap. Sierra glanced at it and sighed. "I'll give him this much; he's quite the charmer."

"I told you so," said Lily in an annoying sing-song voice as she buttered her toast.

The writing was just about as perfect as everything about him, Sierra had to admit that, though grudgingly. In a slanted, but rather untidy style a single word was written, with no signature. He had obviously known that she'd figure out who it was from. Her dark eyes darted up from the paper and met his gray ones, across the table. His expression was hopeful and apologetic. With more difficulty than she had hoped, she hardened her eyes and looked away. But she put the rose safely between one of her books, and as she did the same to the note, she bit her lip, ignoring Lily's knowing smile.

There was only one word, but it said a lot.

_Sorry._

**!**

"Oh no," Sierra looked through her bag quickly and groaned. "Sorry, Lils. I have to go; I forgot to return that book I took from the library."

"Sierra, we're already five minutes late," Lily frowned. "Slughorn isn't nice all the time, you know."

"Pince is worse. You know how much she loves her Restricted books."

"How long will you be? I can't stall him forever."

She sighed. "I know. Just make my excuses, _please_. I'll try not to be long."

Lily frowned, but walked on anyway. Sierra half-ran to the library, and saw that Madam Pince wasn't at her desk. She groaned.

_Now what? I put the book back in the exact shelf so she won't notice?_

Internally cringing at the thought, she hurriedly went to the Restricted Section. She had only checked out the book because Professor Cortez had insisted that she read up on Inferi, the only thing in his last lecture she hadn't already been acquainted with. The book was heavy, and every aspect of the creatures was described with horrifying detail.

Sierra hurried to the shelf she had taken the book from, but halted at the entrance to the aisle. There were voices coming from inside, and she felt sick as she recognized them; Regulus Black and Severus Snape.

She didn't bother to listen to what they were saying, but was annoyed to discover that her hands were shaking. True, she had beaten Snape in the duel and she was sure they wouldn't hurt her, but they were rumored to be the most accomplished students in the Dark Arts, and she didn't want to cross them.

She had just about made up her mind to risk detention and keep the book when she felt a cold hand around her mouth and another slip into her pocket, taking her wand. The actions were so smooth and quick that she barely registered what was happening.

"Didn't your filthy Muggle mother ever tell you that it was rude to eavesdrop?" Snape's voice was cold as he turned his wand on her.

Sierra's eyes glinted, momentarily forgetting that she was wandless. "And didn't your witch of a mother ever teach you how to wash your hair?"

He raised an eyebrow coolly, as if the insult meant nothing. "Well well. Little Sierra Grayson has finally learnt to speak up for herself."

"I always knew how, Snape. I just didn't feel the need to ever justify you with an answer."

Regulus came out of the shadows at that moment. His eyes were wary. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing," she sapped. "Now give me my wand so I can rid myself of your company."

Snape laughed. "Just like a Gryffindor; all bark and no bite."

Maybe it was the two weeks of constant stress, maybe it was Snape's sneering tone, or maybe it was Regulus Black's raised eyebrows at Snape's latest comment. Sierra didn't know why, but she suddenly felt hate course through her body, coming together in her right hand, which slapped Snape across his face, hard.

Even she was shocked by what she'd done for a second, but she got over it easily."Is that proof enough, or would you like a repeat performance?"

Snape continued to sneer, his wand coming to rest against her cheek. Sierra flinched as the hard wood poked her skin. "I see you have _some _bite in you. I wonder if you'd be the same under the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Severus," Regulus' voice was cold. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Snape glared at Sierra for a second, his eyes shining with hate. He raised his wand, and Sierra balled her hands into fists to keep them from trembling. She reassured herself that with one loud scream she'd have the whole castle in the library easily. "Well, maybe not exactly that," Snape lowered his wand and tapped it against his chin thoughtfully. "But I have many alternatives. What do you say, Regulus?"

"I think we should go before someone comes to find her."

"Funny you should mention that." Sierra blinked. That voice was too perfect to belong to the slime ball Slytherins in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and looked behind Regulus. "You know what they say; be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."

Snape immediately turned his wand on Sirius. "This is none of your concern, Black."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. He didn't have his wand out, and was leaning against the bookshelves quite casually. "I think it is. You've got your wand out against a girl, one of my house-mates, she's wandless, and it's two against one. It's only fair that I step in."

"I think she would prefer _our _help over yours, Black," sneered Snape. "It isn't a secret, your little spat."

Sierra felt her anger rising. "Oi, Snape! If I knew you were this sore about losing a duel, I'd have let you win just so I didn't have to endure your sparkling wit today."

Surprisingly, Regulus laughed. "You lost a duel, Severus?"

Snape blushed angrily. "It wasn't fair. She cheated, just like her precious boyfriends always do."

Sierra huffed and leaned back against the shelf. "A minute ago you said I couldn't stand Black, and I admired that fact that you had _some_ brains. Now, I just think you're an idiot."

Sirius laughed, his tone hard."Let it go, Snivellus. If it's a fight you want, we all know I could beat you in a duel."

"Well then, let's give it a try. _Levicorpus!_"

"_Protego_," the spell didn't come from Sirius, but from his brother. Regulus winked at Sierra and pocketed his wand lazily. "Do you really want them to go telling the world that you just threatened to use an Unforgiveable Curse on her? Let them go, and everything's fine."

"Who's saying I won't tell?" asked Sierra.

Regulus laughed. The sound was cold and hollow. "Because I'm sure even you, Grayson, would like to sleep easy at night knowing that no one's going to kill you in the morning."

"Watch what you say, little brother," Sirius's voice was emotionless.

"I always do, brother. Good morning to you, Sierra," Regulus nodded to her amiably, as if their recent exchange had been a very pleasant one. "And you, Sirius."

"Just get out."

The two Slytherins left, and Sierra was left facing Sirius Black in one of the most awkward situation of her life. She took a deep breath and finally made eye-contact. He was still leaning against the wall, his eyes blank as they met hers.

Sierra said the first thing that popped into her head. "How did you find me?"

Black smiled a little. "I followed you."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "No idea."

She blinked. "Oh. Well, thank you. Snape would've cursed me if you hadn't come along."

"You're welcome."

His blank gaze and offhand tone was a little disconcerting. Sierra picked up her bag and wand and, after nodding to him, exited the library. As soon as she was gone, Sirius sighed and took out a ragged looking piece of parchment from his pocket. It was covered with confusing patterns and little dots that appeared to be moving.

"Mischief managed," he muttered, tapping his wand to the map. He waited until the parchment was completely blank before pocketing it and following Sierra out of the library.


	10. Chapter 10

Sierra wasn't a coward, but she was afraid. She was afraid of pain, afraid of getting hurt, physically and emotionally. Her brother's loss had hurt her; her mother's death had nearly killed her. She would never admit it, but when Snape had threatened her with the Cruciatus Curse, she had nearly screamed her head off then and there. Because it was the torture curse, and that meant _pain._

But then he had come, and the threat of pain was gone. Sirius Black was too perfect for his own good. But she didn't need him. She didn't _want _him to fight her battles. Admitted, he had helped her, and Snape and Regulus had left her alone since then. But she would never forget that she had shown weakness in front of him and then, instead of thanking him by forgiving him, she had left.

Everywhere she went, she felt like he was mocking her. The common room almost suffocated her when he was present. She couldn't bear to sit near him at breakfast, because he always looked at her worriedly, as if she was about to collapse. Whenever he and the rest of the Marauders laughed, she felt like they were specifically laughing at her, and what a coward she had been. Now and then, when she was late to class, Black would mysteriously appear behind her and they'd end up entering class together. For a while, she thought he followed her, but he stopped after a while, so she dismissed it as a coincidence. But whenever she opened her book and saw the rose and note, she felt like hitting herself.

She preferred staying in the grounds to the common room these days. There was a lone tree near the lake, completely hidden from snoopers looking for her. Lily had seen her there once, and had told her it was the 'Marauders' Tree', but Sierra didn't care. As long as they left her alone, she didn't care where she sat.

She was walking towards it that night, almost a week after the library incident. It was a half moon, and by its light she intended to write to her father. The weather had turned warm, and she dressed accordingly. Her shorts went mid-thigh and her tank top was loose enough to allow the wind to caress her skin, but fitted her well enough to show her curves. No girl dressed like that unless she wanted the attention of a particular Marauder, but Sierra wanted the opposite.

Unfortunately, she had company when she reached the tree. A large dog, probably the size of a healthy bear cub, was curled up at the base. Further inspection of him sent a chill through Sierra, and she stopped dead in her tracks a few feet away. He looked exactly like the Grim, an omen she was constantly reading about in Divination. The animal had opened an eye when she approached, and Sierra sighed in relief. The Grim was a pure black dog with no hint of color whatsoever. This dog had colored eyes. Though she didn't want people near her, maybe a dog wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey there," she knelt down and extended a hand. "I haven't seen you around before."

The dog got up and trotted over to her. He sniffed her hand, and his tail wagged a little. Sierra smiled and scratched him behind his ears. His tail wagged harder. She laughed. He barked.

"I don't suppose you mind if I share your tree?" Merlin, it felt strange to ask a dog for permission, but his eyes were intelligent, so Sierra wasn't surprised when he sat back on his hind legs, allowing her to lean against the trunk.

Still smiling, Sierra made herself comfortable against the tree and the dog very promptly put his head on her knee. She scratched him behind his ears idly as she opened one of her father's previous letters to refresh her memory.

She was halfway through her reply letter when the dog decided he had enough of resting. First he lightly began tugging on the hem of her shorts, which Sierra didn't notice until he finally nudged her thigh. His nose was wet.

"What's up?" Sierra put her things away and turned to look at him. "You tired of me already?"

The dog put his tail between his legs and looked down. Sierra laughed and scratched him behind the ears until his tail was wagging again. He tugged at her clothes again, and she finally got up.

"Alright, what do you want?" she asked tiredly as she stretched. "I know for a fact that dogs aren't allowed here, so you don't belong to anyone in this castle."

If dogs had been able to, she was sure he would have rolled his eyes. "What, you want me to take a walk with you so I can bore you with my life story?" his tail wagged faster. "Bloody hell, if I didn't know better I'd swear you could understand me," she knelt and patted his head. "Not tonight. See, my best friend's the Head Girl, and this person I know has a knack of finding me whenever he can't see me for long," he whined. "You'll see me tomorrow, doggy. I come here often."

The dog whined again, and Sierra patted his head again. She glanced at her watch and bit her lip. In five minutes, the doors of the castle would close, and she wasn't interested in spending a night outside. Quickly stroking the dog again, she grabbed her things and hurried inside. She stopped at the foot of some staircase to rearrange the loose papers in her arms and didn't realize that Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of her.

She looked up, saw him and immediately began to think up an excuse for being there. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore. I was just-"

"No need, Miss Grayson," said the old man pleasantly. "I was just admiring the fabric on the stairs. Pure velvet, installed by the founders themselves," Sierra raised her eyebrows, and Dumbledore's gaze turned thoughtful. "Ingenious, wouldn't you agree, the trick stair right there?" he pointed to a stair and Sierra nodded in utter confusion. "And so difficult to get out of. Not many people know of it, you realize this?"

"Umm," the old man was definitely crazy, but Sierra was too polite to tell him that. "Yeah, I guess. You don't come here unless you need to get to Gryffindor Tower."

Dumbledore nodded. "Precisely. Very useful when you want to avoid unwanted company. They follow you, you skip the stair, and they get caught. Of course, it is equally useful if someone is following you and you yourself get caught."

She tilted her head to one side, wondering if the old man had finally lost it.

"Originally made to establish trust and a spirit of cooperation between Houses," Dumbledore smiled. "Or even sort out internal matters. Quite useful," he repeated to himself again. "Yes, very useful indeed. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Grayson?"

Sierra nodded helplessly and Dumbledore beamed. "Excellent. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast, Miss Grayson. Do try to be early, you seem very flustered of late," with a last smile and nod, he was gone. Sierra remained standing there for a while before shaking her head and bounding up the staircase.

It was just like her to get stuck on the trick stair.

She looked down, at her quickly disappearing leg and blinked. What the _hell_ was going on? She was mentally debating on how twisted her life was when she heard his voice.

"Grayson?"

Oh bloody hell, please, please, _please_ don't be-

"B-Black?" the suffocation started again, and Sierra swallowed to make sure her voice wasn't shaky whens he spoke again.

"The one and only," he wasn't as emotionless as before, but he wasn't even close to the annoying prat he had been with her before. "Trick stair?"

"Just when I got a lecture from Dumbledore about it."

"Need some help?" he climbed up and knelt on the stair above her.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine dangling here in the middle of the castle all night," Ah, this was better. The sarcastic comments just kept coming, and in an effort to soften them she added, "But I'd _appreciate_ some help."

Black laughed and held out his hand. Sierra took it warily, and he tugged. She didn't move. He frowned. "This isn't good. You're sinking fast."

"Are you trying to tell me-"

"Just keep quiet," he stood and grabbed her from under her elbows. "This may hurt," with one final, and _very _hard tug, she was out.

He backed away quickly and steadied her by gripping her arms. "Thanks," Sierra winced and rubbed her elbows. "Merlin, you're _strong_."

He winked. "What were you doing out so late anyway?"

"Writing a letter."

"Where?" they were walking now, Sierra having made sure her papers were still with her.

"In the grounds."

"Right," he didn't comment further, they reached the portrait hole and he shouted the password to the sleeping Fat Lady. As it swung open, he surprisingly offered her his hand to help her through. Sierra took it, still wary.

"Well," said Black as they entered the empty common room. "Are you staying up?"

She stretched and shook her head tiredly. "I'm just going to make sure Lily isn't hysterical and then collapse."

He nodded, and again his emotionless expression confused her. "See you later, then."

"Yeah, see you," she frowned as he ascended the stairs to his dormitory before suddenly calling out, "Black?"

"Yeah?" he didn't come down, but he had stopped.

"I think I told you I liked white _and_ black roses."

There was silence, and Sierra bit her lip. But in a few seconds, his short, bark-like laughter rang down to her. She cracked a smile.

"I forgot. Thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime," she grinned and climbed up to her own dormitory. Tomorrow, she definitely wouldn't be late to breakfast.

* * *

**Wondering what's going to happen at breakfast? I have the next 3 chapters ready, give me reviews and I shall give you updates :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**TEN reviews for that one chapter? I should give you lot cliffies more often :|**

**Seriously though: Thank you to all who reviewed, enjoy this one! Especially chadders, reviewing twice :P**

**

* * *

**

"Well, aren't we in a hurry today?" Lily raised her eyebrows as she saw her friend hurriedly tie her hair up in a half-pony. Her loose white shirt was still unbuttoned and her jeans were wrinkled.

Sierra rolled her eyes and did up the buttons. "There's no point hiding it from you, is there?"

Lily laughed and tossed her something. It was her eye-pencil. "Just hurry up. I know your sudden desire to be early is because you've finally decided to forgive Sirius."

"We'll see," she grinned and expertly lined her eyes with the black pencil. "I gave him a hint last night, it all depends if he remembered."

Lily shook her head in amusement as they walked down the stairs. They met Remus in the common room, who grinned when he saw Sierra.

"You're finally in time for breakfast, and it's a Saturday."

"And one day in a row. My new record," Sierra flicked her bangs back. "Where're the rest of them?"

Remus shrugged. "James is asleep, Peter's in parts unknown and Sirius is with Hagrid. And yes, none of them have eaten yet," he added when he saw Lily's raised eyebrows. "I'm a little worried."

"For their sanity or for the people they'll kill to get to the Hall first?" Lily sounded genuinely concerned.

Sierra laughed. "I'd worry about the people who try to stop them running in the corridors."

Remus laughed and stood up, walking with them to breakfast. "Normally, I'd wait for them to come back, but I'm hungry."

Sierra laughed and was mostly quiet throughout their walk to the Hall. Once there, Remus promptly sat down with them, which made Sierra frown internally. It wasn't like him to not sit with the other Marauders.

"So, what's the occasion?" asked Sierra as she buttered her toast. "No Black, I'm early, James isn't sneaking glances at Lily when he thinks no one's looking-"

"Wait, how do you know about that?" and with that James Potter slid into the vacant seat next to Sierra. "I was trying to be subtle."

"It's not very subtle if you don't take your eyes off her and poke yourself with your fork every day," Sierra said slyly.

Lily blushed and busied herself with her napkin. James looked from Sierra to Lily, and then back to Sierra, pleading with his eyes.

Sierra sighed, glared at him and said, "I was kidding, Lils. He hasn't been acting freakishly stalkerish for a very long time now."

Lily refrained from answering and took a sip of her juice just as the owls came in with the mail. Sierra didn't look up, not expecting anything because she still hadn't finished her letter to her father yet. So she was a little surprised when a handsome eagle-owl dropped something into her lap, swiped a sausage and took off. She glanced down, and grinned when she saw what it was.

Sierra had always known that black roses were actually a very dark red, but she didn't dwell on it much. What surprised her was that he had actually managed to acquire one. This one was obviously fresh; the stem was probably cut only moments before. There was a note attached to it again, this time printed.

**The black rose is the symbol of rebirth of mind and beauty. Its more common use is as a message of profound love, or some equally strong emotion.**

Sierra raised her eyebrows and turned the note over. His absurdly perfect yet untidy writing made her smile, and the words made her laugh.

_I swear, the things I do for you. Come find me, if you can._

Without another word, Sierra picked up the flower and the note and left the Hall. Remus chuckled at her retreating back. Lily beamed. James snorted. "About time."

**!**

Sierra had always liked Hagrid's hut. It was a change from the huge castle that had intimidated her so much when she'd first come to school. The pumpkin patch was always ripe, and there were always animals darting here and there around the area. But she'd come for detention in the evening, so she hadn't been able to examine it properly. Fortunately, the morning was bright, and today she heard voices from inside. Grinning, she stopped at the door and listened.

"-completely irrational, never listens to what I have to say."

"Can't say I blame her," Hagrid's heavy voice was full of amusement. "She'd do good to stay away from you."

"I'm hurt," he didn't _sound _hurt, perfect-voiced git that he was. "You know I'm not like that anymore."

"Alright, alright," there was a clatter of chine and a creak as Hagrid sat down. "Now, what did you want ter say?"

"Just that the Shack needs repairs. The bed-"

"Again?" Hagrid sounded tired and incredulous both at the same time.

"And the chairs," Sierra could almost picture Black rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "You know how it is, Hagrid."

"Well, if it'll help," another creak as he stood up. "Now-"

Utterly confused as to where the conversation had gone, Sierra knocked on the door, effectively cutting him off. There was silence, and then the door opened a crack. Hagrid's beady eye looked through and Sierra raised her eyebrows.

"Oh," he opened the door wider and sighed in relief. "It's only you."

"You act like you were expecting Lord-"

"_Don't _say the name," Hagrid shuddered. "Well, come in. No sense waitin' outside."

Sierra stepped inside, and a quick glance showed her that Black was nowhere to be found. Strange, she knew his voice and she knew he was here. The only other occupants were two rather large dogs, one a boarhound and the other-

"Are those your dogs?" asked Sierra curiously, kneeling next to the black one, her companion from the lake.

Hagrid glanced behind him quickly. "Oh, yeah. The pup, that there's Saber, and the other ones… eh?" he turned around to look at him fully. "Haven't seen him in a while. That's Snuffles. He comes and goes. Been doubtin' his breed, though, doesn't look domestic."

Sierra patted his head, and his tail wagged happily. "I saw him out in the grounds, near the lake."

"Did you now?" he sounded distracted. Sierra watched from the corner of her eye as he looked under the bed and chairs hurriedly.

"Lose something, Hagrid?" she asked, standing and dusting herself off. She took the rose out of her pocket and fingered its delicate petals absently as she saw the half-giant fumble around.

"Huh?" he looked up quickly. "Nothin'. No, just looking for the… the milk."

"Did you expect to find it under the bed?"

Hagrid grinned sheepishly. "Tea?"

"Love some," her eyes narrowed automatically as she sat down. "You and Black are exactly the same, you know that?"

Hagrid guffawed as he set the kettle. "Why would you say tha'?"

"You think that just by smiling or changing the subject you'll get out of trouble."

Hagrid chuckled. "Always worked for Sirius, never really made much headway myself."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Do you know where he is? Remus said he was with you."

"Oh, yeah. He was here."

"Where is he now?" she probed.

"Behind you," his voice sounded behind her, amused. "Really, Grayson, you ignored me completely."

Sierra didn't turn. "Not my fault you're so easy to overlook."

There was silence. Her lips twitched as she saw Hagrid glance behind himself, and then promptly say, "Well, can't find the milk after all. I'll just be a moment." And then he walked out of the hut.

"I see you got my present," he sat down directly opposite her and she finally looked up.

"Why are you so anxious that I forgive you?" she asked skeptically.

Black turned a snort into a cough. "Well, I was at first, then I didn't care either way," he shrugged. "And then you landed in trouble with Snivellus. I thought it best that I keep an eye on you, so I followed you a couple of times-"

"Excuse me?"

"Relax, Grayson. I wasn't going to molest you."

She scowled. "You could've told me."

"You weren't speaking to me," he pointed out. "But the trick stair incident was completely by accident."

"You weren't following me?"

He shrugged again. "Am I forgiven now?"

"I hope you know you didn't _have_ to go through all that."

"I know. But then I thought about it, and then figured I might as well give it a try."

Sierra sighed. "You still can't just give someone flowers and expect them to forgive you every time you screw up. _But,_" she held up a hand warningly before he could interrupt. "I'm sorry I've been so rude," Merlin, why was _she _apologizing? "I should have accepted your apology after the first twenty times."

"No worries," he grinned. "But you should've listened to what I had to say."

"I'm accepting your apology, Black. Don't push it."

"So you're still not going to listen?"

"I'd rather not have you tell me reasons why Mary is so much better than me."

"If you'd have listened the first time you'd have realized that's not what I meant."

She looked at him quizzically. "Okay, I'm listening. What did you mean?"

"Well, I said you're nothing _like_ Mary, not that you're nothing _compared_ to her," he pointed out. "So she's pretty. You're not pretty, Grayson, I think I've told you this before. You're beyond pretty," her mouth fell open. "Also, she's friendly. You're not, don't try to deny it. You're wary, which is a million times better than friendly. Mary is friends with the entire school, half of who hate her. You're friends with only a quarter, all of who like you."

"As nice as your flattery is-" she began to speak, but he cut her off.

"What was the last bit? Oh, yeah, I said she's smart. Well, you're not, because if you were you would've gone out with me the first time I asked you."

Sierra didn't know whether to hit him or laugh. She stared at his absurdly perfect smirk for a few seconds before getting up and hitting him on his head, hard. He didn't even flinch, just laughed.

"If _you _were smart, Black, you'd realize that you haven't even had the guts to ask me out yet."

"Oh, I can do much better," he came to her side of the table and went down on one knee. Sierra stuffed a fist into her mouth to keep from laughing. Black had clasped his hands together as if in prayer and put on an innocent expression that was so believable, Sierra almost pinched his cheek. He made his voice go breathless and said, "Sierra Grayson, I've loved you since I had a crush on you in second year. Will you honor me by being my date to Hogsmeade and every other social event for the rest of my life? And then when we graduate we'll get married, live together and-"

It was the first time he'd said her full name. Sierra reflected on the way his tone had been when he'd said it before jolting herself and replying, "The day I marry you, Sirius Black, is the day Voldemort runs screaming out of his lair with his robes on fire."

"You know, that could happen."

She rolled her eyes. "This conversation makes me feel better that, whereas I forgave you after three weeks, Mary started _dating_ you after only a month."

Sirius chuckled and returned to his seat. "Who said it was a month?"

Sierra froze. "What?"

"First tell me who said it was a month."

"Jessica, but-"

"She lied to her own best friend. Impressive," Sirius nodded, as if appreciating some rare skill.

"Are you trying to tell me it was _less_ than a month?"

"Two weeks. I showed I was interested for two weeks and then," he laughed suddenly. "Well, you can guess. She didn't want anybody to know until she was 'ready', though, and I was too full of myself to realize why."

Sierra sighed wearily. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Why are you friends with her anyway?" he had swiped the rose from her hand sometime during their conversation and was twirling it around in his fingers absently. He didn't even look up as he spoke to her. "It's very obvious you don't like each other."

"If it weren't for Lily," Sierra felt strange, confessing this to him, but not uncomfortable. "Lily controls the wild side of Mary and the spiteful side of me. Jessica and Mary are best friends, and Jess is one of mine too, so we're sort of forced into each other's company a lot. But she's not a bad person," Sierra shrugged. "We're just different, and Mary's always wanted people to be just like her. She makes exceptions for her friends, but she doesn't really consider me as one."

"You're very easy to get along with, Grayson, or I'd be willing to bet that Mary hates you."

Sierra blinked at his casual tone. "Hate is a strong word, Black."

Sirius shrugged. "Then call it extreme dislike. Anyway, don't you and Lily have a date in the library or something?"

"Why?" she asked teasingly. "Tired of me already?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, Grayson. You bore me with your dull sense of humor and ugliness."

"And this coming from the person who was oh-so willing to take me out."

"The offer's still there," he winked and she hit him again. "Honestly though," he insisted as they stood up, Sierra taking her flower back. "I think if I ever _did _get you to go on a date with me, you'd have the time of your life."

"Oh, but I already have such an amazing time talking to you," she said sarcastically. "I mean, I wouldn't want to be _over-friendly_ and take advantage of my _beyond pretty _looks and trap you with my _wit_, now would I?"

With that she turned on her heel and walked back towards the castle. Sirius stood outside the hut for a few seconds, grinning at her word-play before hurrying to catch up with her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hurry _up_, Sierra!" groaned Lily as they ran through the corridors. "We're already-"

"Late, I know," Sierra stuffed her book into her bag. "It's Flitwick though, he loves you."

"We have to start a new topic today!" Lily tugged at her sleeve impatiently.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Sierra rolled her eyes as they halted in front of the classroom. Fortunately, the teacher wasn't there yet and everyone was already inside. Sierra and Lily went to the only available seats, unfortunately right in front of-

"Ladies," Sirius Black had a knack of appearing whenever he was least wanted. "A little late, aren't you?"

"Shut it, Black," snapped Sierra as she slammed her book onto the table.

Lily sighed. "Was it too much to hope that you'd stop annoying her?"

"Me?" he sounded incredulous. "But Grayson and I go way back when it comes to Charms. I learnt how to get a girl to despise you in this very room!"

"Despise is an understatement," pointed out Sierra. "I prefer hate."

They'd slipped into this routine easily enough. Outwardly, Sierra expressed extreme dislike for him because the Sirius Black that she knew in public was an arrogant prat. But when he was alone with her, he was much nicer. Sierra made no secret of her aversion to the Black everyone else at Hogwarts knew, and he loved teasing her when he had the chance. For him, there was a public persona, and then there was the real him, which she likes almost enough to agree to go out with him. Unfortunately, his public persona always asked her.

"You said hate is a strong word," he reminded her smugly.

"No word is strong enough for you," she muttered darkly.

Lily giggled. "You know, you two are quite funny."

"Thank you, Lily," Black smiled his ridiculously charming smile. "And remember, Grayson," before he could turn his face to her and reduce her insides to slush, Sierra pointedly looked away. "Hate is a passionate emotion."

"Trust me, I feel anything _but _passion for you."

"Then don't say you hate me."

"In that case, I prefer extreme dislike."

Black laughed and Sierra smiled despite herself. Lily, knowing that they were talking about something she didn't understand, changed the subject tactfully. "Where's Remus?" she frowned. "Isn't he always next to you in Charms?"

"Since first year," answered Black. "He's in the Hospital Wing."

"Why?" Sierra turned around and frowned in concern.

"We think he's got the stomach bug," he shrugged.

"That boy gets sick more times than I can count," Sierra shook her head. "I worry for him sometimes."

"Would you worry about _me_ if I was in the Hospital Wing constantly?" asked Black.

"No, I'd be too busy worshipping the person who put you there."

"You sting me with your harsh words," he clutched a hand to his heart dramatically. "You know I would murder the person who tried to hurt you. Or even Lily, for that matter," his expression went from injured to thoughtful in a second. "Obviously, seeing as the day she gets married to Prongs-"

"Sirius!" Lily smacked his arm. "I am _not _getting married to James!"

"You know," James appeared out of nowhere and slid into the seat next to Black. "Normally, that would've killed me, but at least you said my name and not 'that insufferable, arrogant and conceited toe-rag'."

Lily blushed, mumbled something incoherent and turned away. She had been doing that a lot lately in front of James, and Sierra saw his face fall just a tiny bit every time she looked away.

Sierra changed the subject easily, even though from the corner of her eye she could see James eyeing the back of Lily's head longingly.

"Who's Quidditch captain?" she asked curiously. "Must be one of you, I saw a couple of blondes sighing over the notice-board with the tryouts date on it."

Black laughed. "That would be me. They're this weekend. You interested?"

"Can't fly if my life depends on it, but I like watching," she shrugged. "You're Beater, right?"

"How did you know?"

"You tried out in second year. I was stuck holding your cloak because I was the only girl whose name you knew in the stands," Sierra rolled her eyes. "Nice joke, by the way. I was soaked, it was raining."

Black laughed. "Why didn't you just leave it there?"

"I think I was hoping that if I did something nice for you, you'd stop pulling my hair during Charms."

"Can you blame me?" Sierra blinked in surprise as he reached out a hand and twisted one of the loose curls coming out of her bun around his finger. "You had pretty hair, and its-"

"Good morning, students!" Sierra jerked her face away and turned back quickly, interrupting his words. Professor Flitwick had entered and seemed oddly cheerful. "We'll be doing Duplication Charms today, please pair up!"

Sierra thought it was an accepted fact that she was with Lily, but she still smiled when she heard James speak up, hesitantly. "Err, Lily?"

"Hmm?" Lily turned back absently. Grinning, Sierra did too.

"Do you mind partnering with me today?" self-assured James Potter had never looked more nervous. "I never got this charm anyway."

"Oh," Lily turned to Sierra, as if silently asking something. Sierra's eyes flickered to James's hopeful face and then to Black's agonizingly perfect smirk. "Sierra, are you-"

"Don't worry about me, Lily," she picked up her bag and went to James's seat. "Up you get, Potter."

He got up, squeezing her hand gratefully as he passed. Sierra smiled at him slightly before fixing her face in a grimace and turning to Black. The things she did for those two.

**!**

_Sierra Gabriella Grayson_

_ It's been two weeks since your last letter, I'm starting to worry. I had word from Ralph the other day that James still writes at his normal time. Of course, his letters are abnormally short, but it's acceptable, he's Head Boy! Please give me a logical excuse or else none at all, I prefer to be happily deluded that you're taking your studies seriously.  
Mad and Al are fine, they miss you and say they want to see the 'pretty castle Sierra goes to'. Al has the house in an uproar over Christmas and Mad over New Years. I'm trying to tell them that it's no point celebrating before there's even snow on the ground, but they won't listen. Drop them a line, would you? It's getting on my nerves a bit.  
Before you even ask, I'm fine. I've got my normal change-of-the-season cold, the twins drive me bonkers and the Elves are too obedient; in short, nothing new. I miss you, though. You'd think I wouldn't mind, but the house feels empty without you. I can't wait for Christmas. There's a real treat for you, if I can get my hands on it.  
Write to me soon and tell me more about this 'S' who so annoys you; in the letter you sent to Mad and Al, WHAT did you say about him? His very mention has Mad practically fainting every time (considering you're not here to taboo the word 'boyfriend', it's a lot). Another reason why you are missed so much._

_I love you,  
Daddy._

Sierra sighed as she read the letter once again. Her father was sick, and he wasn't admitting it. She was contemplating on what was the best way to confront the stubborn man she called daddy when she heard _his_ voice.

"You frown too much."

"Only for you, Black," she didn't look up as he took a seat opposite her. "Something you wanted?"

"Your company on the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Nice try, but no."

He grinned unrepentantly. "And you're still not interested in trying out?"

Sierra unscrewed her ink bottle, but didn't look at him. "Why would you want me to?"

"I have a lot of free positions to fill."

"Unless you can teach me to fly like a pro by Sunday, I'm not interested."

"Well, _come_ to the tryouts at least," he persisted. Sierra didn't answer, now rereading her father's letter. Black groaned and ripped the paper from her hands. Miraculously, it was undamaged. "Please, Grayson?"

Her eyes danced with rage as she surveyed him. "Give me my letter."

"Not until you say you'll come," he was resolute, though he didn't look into her eyes.

"What are you going to do, aim a Bludger at me so I'll be insane enough to go out with you?"

"Nice idea."

Sierra groaned. "If I say I'll come, will you leave me alone?"

He grinned. "Can't promise that."

She sighed. "I'll come to your damn tryouts, just give me the letter."

"Who's it from?" he asked curiously, but he handed it back without looking.

"My father," she said shortly.

He was persistent. "What's he saying?"

"Household stuff; I like to be informed."

There was silence, and Sierra was willing to hope that he was tired enough to leave her alone. But no, he had questions for her. "What's it like?"

"Huh?"

"What's it like, talking to your dad?" Sierra looked at him blankly. He frowned. "You know, do you like it, do you do it because you have to-"

"Oh," she blinked. "No, I love writing to my dad. And he loves hearing from me. It's a little frustrating because I have to write every week or he freaks out, but I don't mind."

"What about your mum?"

Sierra didn't look at him when she answered. "She's dead."

Her tone was cold. She could almost see him flinch. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

She shrugged. "It's okay, Black."

Again, silence. But Sierra didn't busy herself this time. She stared at the crimson carpet, trying to block out painful memories. When Black spoke, his voice was gentle. "Do you want me to leave?"

Sierra shook her head slightly and flipped through her letter again. "I'll come to tryouts. Just don't kill me. I'd prefer to attend classes after it."

He laughed is curious bark-like laugh and Sierra had to smile. His laugh was contagious. "I'll resist the urge."

"Quick question," Sierra put away her letter and clasped her hands around her knees. "I left early, did James ask out Lily after Charms?"

Black grinned, as if in triumph. "No, as a matter of fact he didn't."

"That's the smartest thing he's done in seven years. I think Lily's fallen for him."

"What did she say?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, she kept saying how unexpected it was that he was so polite and how nice he was becoming," Sierra shrugged. "All that romantic crap. Still, give James thumbs up from me, I'm very impressed."

"Can you bring her to tryouts this weekend?" asked Black. "It'd help Prongs's confidence; he thinks that if he doesn't pay her too much attention she'll think he doesn't like her."

"I might be able to do that."

"Good," Black nodded and stood up. "We make a good team, you know that?"

"Don't get used to it. You're still an annoying prat."

"You know you love me, Grayson," his parting sentence was loud, causing Sierra to get an unusual number of glares from surrounding girls. She frowned at his retreating back and returned to her letter, deciding to think no more of the perfection that was Sirius Black.

* * *

Okay, so I completely forgot to update. I'm an idiot. My apologies.

Quidditch tryouts, James and Lily, and jealous girls feature widely in the next chapter. Any opinions, questions, hateful remarks? All are welcome :D Lets see if I can get 50 reviews by the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

"Sierra, I don't _want _to!"

"Lily, you _have _to."

"Come on, Lils," coaxed Alice Prewett as she brushed her hair. "James really isn't a bad guy, and-"

"This is not about him! I refuse to get up so early to see a bunch of rambunctious Gryffindors get on broomsticks and fly around the pitch!" her rant was muffled by the two pillows and thick quilt on top of her head, but Sierra heard every word and exchanged knowing looks with Alice.

Sunday had dawned a curiously warm day, and Lily was sleeping in for the first time in her life, probably. Or maybe she was using it as an excuse not to accompany Sierra to the tryouts, even though she had promised her _and _James that she would come.

Sierra sighed and sat down on the edge of Lily's bed. "Okay, don't talk, just listen. James Potter has been obsessed with you for seven years, Lily. I'm willing to bet he's even more supportive than us in whatever you do. He'd risk his life for you, which apparently he _has _done on numerous occasions. He hates Snape all because of what he did to you. He takes Muggle Studies because he hopes it will impress you; he's never gotten less than an E, by the way. He's never late for meetings, he's not a bad student, he's a great friend, he's undeniably one of the most attractive boys at school and he _loves_ you. Why can't you be nice?"

Lily didn't move. Mentally, Sierra counted backwards from twenty. She was on eight when Lily's green eyes poked out from under the covers. "You're good at guilt trips."

"I'll teach you if you come."

Groaning, the redhead got up and stretched. Sticking her tongue out at Sierra, she went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Why are you co interested in practice, Sierra?" asked Alice curiously. "I mean, I only go because of Frank. Supportive girlfriend and all that."

Sierra laughed. "I made a deal with Black. He was annoying me about coming to tryouts, so I said I would if he left me alone. And he did, for that evening."

Alice grinned. "That's how it always starts. He convinced Mary to come as well. I think he enjoys the attention."

"I don't know why everyone thinks I'll fall for him, just like Mary did," she rolled her eyes as Lily came out.

"Because he's perfect!" Alice laughed. "I swear, if I wasn't committed, Sirius would _definitely _be on my list."

"You dated him in fifth year," said Lily sourly as she rummaged on her trunk for her shoes.

"For a week."

"How'd he do it?" grinned Sierra.

"He asked me out to Hogdmeade, we got together, but we broke up mutually. I liked Frank, and I think he may have said something to Sirius about me. He's a lot of things, but according to Frank he's amazingly loyal."

"He's never cheated on a girl, has he?" asked Sierra.

Alice shook her head. "Never. He'll flirt occasionally to get someone jealous, but he's never actually gone ahead and done something with another girl when he's already committed."

"At least he's honest," said Sierra. "Makes up for his other annoying qualities."

Alice gasped. "You're probably the only person who thinks _anything _about him is annoying."

Sierra held up her hands. "I admit, he's ridiculously good-looking and he can make a girl melt just by looking at her. He's also pretty nice, when he wants to be. But his ego is the worst, and really, who wants _that_?"

Alice shook her head and walked out of the dormitory. "I don't know about that, but I can tell you one thing; Sirius has never wanted a girl more than he wants you."

**!**

"We've been here for an hour and nothing interesting has happened," hissed Lily. "Can we go _now_?"

Sierra shook her head, eyes glued to the pitch. "Try and enjoy this."

Lily groaned ad buried her head in her arms. At that exact moment, James looked their way. Sierra nudged her in the ribs and she looked up, frowning. Sierra pointed to the pitch, and James waved from next to a bunch of awkward-looking second years. Lily smiled and waved back. When James finally looked away, Lily didn't frown again.

Sierra nudged her and said teasingly, "I _told_ you so."

"I wonder why Sirius isn't looking at you."

Sierra stifled a yawn behind her hand. "I'm glad. His fan club have it in for me."

"Already?"

"He said 'you know you love me' very loudly the day he asked us to come, and they've been glaring at me ever since."

"Sirius has never said he loves a girl before," said Lily musingly. "I wonder if there was an implication in that sentence."

Sierra rolled her eyes and flicked her hair back. Black had walked down to the pitch with her and Lily, and of course, she had his cloak in her lap right now. That, of course, was earning her hostile looks from several girls in the stands and on the pitch. But she wasn't going to give it up, partly because it was going to rain any second and partly because the blondes amused her.

But Black hadn't looked at Sierra since then, and that annoyed her. Every time she entered a room, she knew he watched her. Now, he was too busy with his precious team to even look, even though _he'd _been the one to tell her to come.

"Do you think he's deliberately ignoring you?" asked Lily curiously.

"Maybe I should make a scene," said Sierra thoughtfully. "You know, scream, hex someone…?"

Lily giggled. "All for his attention?"

"He _asked _me to come, Lils. The least he can do is acknowledge me."

"Sirius is like that with everyone," said a voice behind them.

The girls turned and Sierra's eyes narrowed automatically. One of the girls who had taken to glaring at her in corridors sat behind her, in a shirt much too tight and a skirt much too short. Her hair was platinum blonde, she had icy blue eyes and an obviously fake smile.

"And you are?" she asked, too annoyed to be polite. The girl didn't answer.

"Oh," Lily seemed uncomfortable. "Sierra, this is Lizzie Rowland. She's Sirius's, umm, _girlfriend_."

Sierra raised her eyebrows. "You're the flavor of the week? Don't worry when he dumps you, he's like that with everyone."

Lizzie turned red in anger and Sierra grinned internally. Outwardly though, she faked a concerned expression. "Are you alright? You seem a bit… upset."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. "Stay away from him if you know what's good for you."

"I assure you, Lizzie, I know exactly what is good for me. While we're on the subject-" Sierra's eyes took on a sly glint. "I'm so sorry you overslept today, you seem to have forgotten half your clothes."

Lily controlled her laughter, faking a coughing fit and Sierra solemnly thumped her back. Lizzie almost snarled. "Like you wear stuff that's any better."

Sierra raised her eyebrows. Black rarely dated a girl who could retort like that. But she had a comeback ready. These blondes were all the same. "Key word being that I wear _stuff_. I hardly call your outfit an _outfit_, Rowland," her voice turned from teasing to icy in her next sentence. "Don't try to tell me what to do if you know what's good for _you_; I can bloody well date and snog whoever I like, even if it is your precious Sirius Black."

Lizzie continued to glare and Sierra returned it. Finally, she huffed, got up and walked out of the stands. Lily burst into laughter as soon as she was gone. "Sierra, _how _could you do that?" she said in between giggles. "The poor girl… she likes him… and you just…" Lily trailed off, laughing hysterically now.

Sierra grimaced. "I don't like girls like that. And neither should he, arrogant prat though he is."

"I assume you're talking about me?" and he was there, in all his perfection, seated next to her.

"What gave you that idea?" asked Sierra sarcastically. "My expression of disgust or my tone of hate?"

Black laughed. "You never cease to amuse me."

"I live only to humor you."

Lily interrupted. "I think Sierra just scared away your girlfriend, Sirius."

"Which one?" he asked airily. "The blonde?"

"The one you hooked up with on Friday, yes," Lily rolled her eyes. "Care to explain, Sierra?"

Sierra merely popped a stick of gum into her mouth and blew a bubble. Black looked at her in fascination. "Why do you chew so much gum?"

Sierra shrugged. "I like the taste."

"And gum is the _only _option you have?"

"If you can think of another, let me know."

There was silence for a few seconds before Black's bark-like laughter started echoing around the pitch. Lily was giggling uncontrollably again and Sierra was smiling despite herself.

"You're a pervert," Sierra told him.

"And you look exceptionally lovely today," he responded, winking. His eyes wandered across Sierra's casual tank top and denim shorts. Also, her hair was piled on top of her head, and even though her shirt wasn't too tight or too short, her clothes rarely left something for the imagination.

She rolled her eyes and uncrossed her legs, making sure her weathered sneakers hit his shin. "I told you, flattery isn't going to work."

"I told you, go out with me and you'll have the time of your life."

"You have a girlfriend, Black."

He was about to retort, but suddenly James yelled, "Get down!" from the pitch and everyone reflexively ducked. A few seconds later, James was next to them.

"Everyone okay?" he asked worriedly, completely focused on Lily.

Lily didn't notice, or she would've blushed. "What happened?" she asked.

"Bludgers are loose," James pointed to the ball that was darting around the pitch. "Apparently, Cortez gave two people detention to clean up after our practice."

"Who?" asked Black.

James coughed. "Regulus and Avery."

Black's face hardened. "Why don't we meet you girls in the common room?"

"Fine by me," Lily got up and tugged at Sierra's sleeve. "Let's go, it's drizzling anyway."

Sierra looked at the two Marauders suspiciously. "You two aren't going to start a fight, are you?"

James shook his head. "No, we need to change and brief the team on the game-plan."

"I don't believe you."

James looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"I don't believe you," repeated Sierra. Lily nodded from next to her. "You two might just kill them."

"We will not _kill _them, Grayson," said Black, sounding annoyed.

"How do I know?" she challenged. "Next thing you know Lily and I will be summoned to court to account for their murders." Rain made her slightly irrational.

Black groaned. "Do you, to some extent, trust me, Grayson?"

"If by 'trust', do you mean I know you wouldn't give me up to Death Eaters?"

He blinked. "Err, sure. Let's go with that."

"Okay, then yes."

"Good," he put his hands on her shoulders and unleashed the full power of his eyes on her. Sierra noticed that they were more gray than blue, but they were more blue than green. She blinked and tried to focus on what he was saying. "I _promise _you we won't even speak to them. Just go, we'll meet you inside. It's not safe for you here."

She nodded, feeling a little dizzy, and he let her go. Sierra was halfway to Gryffindor Tower when she realized the cloak she was using to shield herself from the rain was Black's.

"I'll catch up with you," she told Lily, who seemed anxious to get by the fire. Her friend nodded and hurried away, while Sierra walked back to the pitch.

Regulus and Avery were still in the air, zooming after the two Bludgers with Beaters' bats. Sierra spared them a glance and walked into the Gryffindor changing rooms. She heard the shower in one of the bathrooms, and shuffling in the captain's office. Deciding not to disturb whoever it was, she hung the cloak up and walked out.

The rain was falling heavily now, and Sierra stood under the natural shower, not minding that her clothes were getting wet. A quick drying charm would fix it. Thunder sounded, and she grinned. She loved storms. Her smile turned to a frown when she heard Regulus Black's yells, obviously to his fellow Slytherin. They were ruining her moment with the rain.

"Grayson!" she heard Black senior shout behind her and turned around. He'd been the one in the shower then, his hair was slightly wet. Or maybe it was from the rain. She wondered what his eyes looked like in the dark… and that had her feeling dizzy all over again. She was so preoccupied that she didn't realize he had yelled her name for a reason. She was so caught up thinking about him that, when the Bludger slammed into her back, she was more confused than anything else.

And then the pain kicked in. At first, it was a sharp stab. But it grew in a millisecond, and Sierra groaned. Her knees crumpled beneath her and she fell to the ground. What an ideal way to end the morning. Her eyes fluttered close and she prepared herself for the incoming impact with the ground which would undoubtedly send her to dreamland.

It never came. She frowned internally; her body ached too much to actually move her muscles in that expression. Someone was holding her up, tilting her head back. The rain fell on her face, keeping her awake. Her hair stuck to her face, but it was pushed back. Someone was slapping her face gently, asking if she was awake. She was too tired to answer.

Now that same person was making her stand. Sierra accomplished it for a few seconds, but went limp as soon as he let her go. She was forced to lean against his chest heavily, and couldn't say she minded. He smelt like rain, and grass, and a musky odor she had never inhaled before. It made her dizzy just like Black's eyes had.

Sierra tried to open her eyes, to see, but her muscles wouldn't listen to her. She groaned as another wave of pain ran from her head to her spine. The person who was supporting her let her go. She wobbled for a second, and then sighed as he picked her up. His arm steadied her neck, and his other looped under her legs, holding her perhaps a bit closer than necessary. Her head automatically lolled against his shoulder.

"What happened?" the voices sounded fuzzy in her ear, but she tried to listen.

"Avery hit a Bludger at her," said the person who was carrying her. He sounded angry.

"Merlin," someone touched her forehead. "Better get her to the Hospital Wing, Padfoot."

Padfoot… _bloody hell, Sirius Black was carrying her!_

Sierra's head moved and her limp hand tightened on his forearm. They were walking now, and she was struggling to stay conscious. Her voice sounded strained when she spoke.

"Black?" she managed to choke out. Her eyes still wouldn't open.

There was silence for a few seconds, and Sierra realized that he wasn't moving. Finally, he spoke. His breath tickled her ear. "Will you go out with me now?"

Sierra groaned, her worst thoughts confirmed, and allowed the darkness to engulf her.


	14. Chapter 14

Sierra would never forget what she woke up to in the Hospital Wing. There had been yelling, a lot of moving, and eventually some potions were forced down her throat that almost made her gag. Throughout the time, James had held her hand and Lily had been half hysterical. No one else had been there.

She didn't understand it. Sirius Black, for one, was an absolute git whom she would curse into oblivion when she saw next. Unfortunately, she was on bed rest for a week, and she didn't get to choose her visitors. James Potter, for another, was a sweetheart whom she would hit just because he was being so nice. Remus Lupin she would tolerate, because the poor bloke had been one of her earliest visitors and had brought her chocolate, which he insisted was a good energy-reviver. He was right.

Happily, Lily came every day, and so did Jessica. Mary had come only twice, which didn't surprise Sierra one bit. But she was angry, and a little surprised that Black hadn't come, even once, in her week's stay. James and Remus had come every time Lily was there, and even Peter had visited a couple of times.

Sierra was mulling over this fact when she heard the Hospital Wing doors open. She didn't look up from her essay, knowing that if it was someone to see her they'd say something; her visitors were never silent. Surprisingly, she didn't have to look up until someone cleared their throat.

By her bed-side, looking more like his stupidly perfect brother than she'd care to admit, stood Regulus Black.

His face was impassive as he surveyed her. Sierra stared back. Finally, he sat down on one of the plastic chairs. Sierra raised her eyebrows.

"Are you in the wrong room?" her curiosity was genuine.

He smiled a little. Sierra hadn't forgotten about their last encounter in the library and didn't return it. His smile faltered slightly. Sierra noted with amusement how unlike his brother he was; Sirius was self-assured, even arrogant. Regulus only gave that impression, he was dreadfully nervous under it.

He cleared his throat. "I'm here to apologize."

"Oh, this should be good," she rolled up her parchment and leaned back against her pillow. Regulus raised his eyebrows. Sierra shrugged. "A Black apologizing? To me, a lowly half blood? You see where I'm going with this, of course."

His eyes narrowed a little. "I'm sorry that I was present when you got hurt. I should have tried to stop Avery, and I regret that I didn't."

"Yeah, well, so do I," Sierra pushed her hair back. "But you see; that couldn't be helped. And I don't want your apology, Black. I want to get out of this place before the day's done."

For the first time, she saw a genuine emotion in his cold eyes. It was humor. "You don't like missing classes and being waited on hand and foot?"

Sierra snorted. "Sure, that's what you think. I miss classes, but I have to do all the work because I'm Lily Evans's best friend. Also, James is terrible with sick people, I pray to Merlin he doesn't become a Healer."

"I might be able to help you on that front."

She perked up immediately. "How?"

"You want to get out of here and I want to be forgiven. Are you up for a compromise?"

Sierra snorted. "With a Slytherin? No offense, but forget it."

Regulus smiled charmingly and Sierra saw traces of Sirius Black in his features. "If you say so. Are Potter and Evans your only visitors?"

"No, Remus and the lot drop by sometimes."

"What about my brother?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen him since he carried me here."

Regulus frowned. "I thought he'd already been to see you."

Sierra shrugged. "Why'd you decide to apologize anyway? The Marauders threaten you?"

"Something like that."

"What did they say?"

He judged her open expression for a few seconds. Sierra couldn't blame him, the poor kid probably hadn't had a decent show of casualty in front of him in a long time. But apparently he decided to drop his guard a little in front of her. "They told me to get you to forgive me or I might wake up with hair worse than Severus," he shuddered, as if he thought they would actually do it. "They said it to Avery too, but he's decided to risk it." Then again, Sierra was sure they were capable of it.

"I love those boys, but I feel for you," she nodded sympathetically. "So I suppose the nice thing to do would be to forgive you."

"Yes, but it wouldn't be the smart thing."

"Oh, and the smart thing would be...?"

"Hearing out my bargain," he insisted. "You're doing me a favor, I want to repay the debt comfortably."

"Alright, let's hear it. But first, I have a condition."

"What is that?"

"Get your brother here so I can kick his ass for asking me out when I was nearly unconscious."

Regulus actually laughed. "Good, because he's included in the deal."

"I don't have t go out with him, do I?"

"You don't want to?" he frowned.

Sierra rolled her eyes. "We'll discuss that some other time. What's your idea, mini Black?"

Regulus smiled, a little slyly.

**! ! !**

Sirius lazily flicked at a blade of grass that grew longer than its fellows and poked James with his toe. It was a typical Saturday afternoon and the Marauders were lazing by the lake. Remus was doing an essay that Sirius would copy later, Peter was studying for an Arithmancy test and James was fast asleep, leaning against the Marauders' Tree. Sirius was lying on his back on the ground, his arms folded behind his head. It had been like this since third year, whenever there was no Hogsmeade weekend or they weren't recovering from a full moon.

Sirius poked James again, who muttered something and opened his eyes. "What is it, Padfoot?"

"I'm bored," he announced, eyes closed.

"Maybe you should work on your essay instead of making me do it for you," said Remus, not looking up from the parchment he was scribbling furiously on.

Sirius chuckled."Nice one, Moony."

James frowned and flopped down on the ground next to his best friend. "I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Lily."

Sirius opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"She's confusing me," he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "That day in the library, she was surprised that I knew so much, and then she _believed_ me when I told her I did all the work myself. When she came to Quidditch tryouts, she looked miserable and then I started talking to her and she _smiled._ She's always nice to me when I go see Sierra in the Hospital Wing, and-"

"Prongs," Sirius interrupted firmly. "Get a grip on yourself. I think it's time we put stage two into practice."

James's eyes widened. "Are you mental?"

"Lily's attitude towards you now is completely different. She's starting to fall for you, and we need to keep it that way."

"Padfoot, I won't-" James broke off abruptly and sat up.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"I think Regulus wants to talk to you."

For a few seconds, Sirius didn't respond. Finally, he grunted and stood up in one fluid movement. He ran a hand through his hair casually and smiled at a giggling group of fourth year girls. "Where is he?"

James rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics. "He just went inside."

"Does he expect me to follow him?"

"You should?"

"And why is that?"

"Well, if Sierra didn't forgive him we better rewrite our plan."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully and walked off in the direction of the castle. Regulus was leaning against the huge doors, watching the people milling about in the grounds with a bored expression on his face.

Sirius didn't waste time with small talk. "What?"

"She's having a fit."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"A fit, dear brother. As in a coughing, spluttering, choking fit. Madam Pomfrey says she'll be fine if she stops talking, but she won't. She wants to see you."

If Sirius hadn't been practicing for the fast six years, Regulus would have clearly seen the look of pure panic that flitted across his face. Fortunately, he was too good of an actor for that. His eyes remained blank, his voice monotone when he spoke next. "She keeps saying my name?"

"Actually, she keeps saying 'Black', but I know she's not talking about me."

Without another word, Sirius turned away and walked off towards the Hospital Wing. Regulus's face remained impassive as he watched his brother walk away. When he was sure no one was watching, he let out a sigh of relief. Just then, someone walked out from behind a pillar and patted his back.

"Good job, Black."

"We have a deal, Anthony."

"We won't harm him," assured Dolhov. His eyes glinted malevolently. "I give you my word. He just had to stay out of the way."

"I hope he's Black enough to do that."

* * *

**Sooooooo, I love Regulus, I just had to make him a prominent figure in this story. Now, what's happened to Sierra, what plan are the Marauders making, what's the deal between the mini Black and Sierra, WHY is Dolhov talking to Regulus and WHEN will Sierra and Sirius FINALLY get together? AAAAHHHHH THE SUSPENSEE**

**Ok, that was uncalled for. Stay tuned, loads of action in the next two chapters, and I don't mean that in the romantic sense. Or do I? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Even through the heavy doors of the Hospital Wing, he could hear her.

Sirius just stood outside for a while and thought. His brain was in turmoil. Behind those doors was a girl he had started to like much more than necessary and she was gasping for breath, alternating between saying his surname and asking for water. He should have done the obvious thing and stormed right in. She wanted to see him, why shouldn't she?

But then the part of his mind that hardly ever took over, the side that was more Black than Gryffindor, spoke up. Regulus had delivered that message after all. It could all be a trap. She could be in league with him. As ridiculous as it sounded, it could all be a ploy that his brother had created to get back at him. Sierra hated him anyway, and she probably was still angry at him because she would undoubtedly attribute her injury to something he had done.

Or it could be true. Regulus had after all gone to apologize to her, she could have forgiven him. She seemed just like the type who could befriend a Slytherin. And she might have actually had a fit, and Regulus might have possessed a certain amount of emotion that enabled him to come and tell Sirius.

He made up his mind instinctively and pushed open the doors. Sierra was at the far end. Madam Pomfrey was bent over her with a perplexed look on her face, wand out. Sirius kept his face expressionless as he came and sat down on the chair next to her bed. The nurse barely noticed, but Sierra saw him immediately and he could have sworn she smiled. He sat in silence, listening to her breathing calm down slightly and knew immediately what she was doing. He couldn't help but grin a little.

"Madame Pomfrey," he said. The nurse looked at him in bewilderment. He ignored her expression. "Did you try the Calming Drought?"

"For a severe coughing fit, Mr. Black, I would hardly think it advisable."

"Trust me," he looked her in the eye and saw that she would give in easily. "One drop and she'll be fine."

It was so easy to convince females. One look into his eyes and they fell for it completely. Sirius was actually surprised at how little resistance she offered; after Rosmerta the barmaid, Madame Pomfrey was the easiest. McGonagall was the hardest, Sierra was surprisingly easy.

Madame Pomfrey got the drought and Sierra managed to gulp it down in between coughs. The effect was instantaneous; she stopped coughing, cleared her throat and flopped down onto her pillows, sighing dramatically.

"Honestly, does it take you that long to realize that someone's playing a trick on you?" was her only answer to Madame Pomfrey's scolding. "It was hardly dangerous."

Sirius waited until she had assured the matron that she was fine and then watched her quietly. She was paler than she had been last time he'd seen her, and her hair was messier. But her eyes were still lined by that same shade of smoky black, and right now they were staring right at him in amusement. He blinked and focused on what she was saying.

"What's the matter, Black?" she asked. Her voice sounded like she was concealing laughter. "See something you like?"

_She already thinks you're an arrogant git, what's there to lose._

"Always, Grayson," he winked at her and leaned back in his chair easily. "Now, I know you can't live without me and all, but was all this _really _necessary?"

Sierra fluttered her eyelashes innocently. Sirius ignored the way that made his palms sweat and again focused on her words. "Why would you say something like that?"

He laughed shortly to calm his racing pulse. "Come off it, Grayson. You can't use one of the Marauders' own spells against them."

Sierra pouted. "I still don't know what you mean."

"You're not a good actress, Grayson, you just look like one."

"Are you complimenting me?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"Excuse me while I faint."

"How about we skip to the part where you tell me what's going on?"

Sierra huffed. "Fine, be a killjoy. I wanted to see you, and you wouldn't come yourself. So I figured a dramatic scene would help."

"Interesting. That still doesn't answer the question though."

"And you owe me a favor."

"I do?"

"I came to Quidditch because _you _asked me to and ended up in the Hospital Wing for it. So technically, you should do something to make it up to me."

Sirius's eyes twinkled. "You're desperate to get out of this place, aren't you?"

"Git."

"And of course you required my services."

"Only in matters of life or death."

"So you prefer to rot in here?"

"Lets put it this way; I prefer _your_ company to solitary confinement, and I love silence."

"I know the feeling."

She folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "Will you help me or not?"

"Of course," he grinned. "There is a condition, though."

"Name it."

"You have to go out with me."

Surprisingly, she didn't even flinch. "Believe it or not, Black, I was waiting for you to say that."

Sirius's eyes took on a curious glint. "Did you just agree to go out with me?"

"You help me sneak out of here before tomorrow and I'll go with you wherever you want me to," she rolled her eyes.

Ahh, _that _was why she had sent Regulus to call him. It all made sense.

He focused on her badly controlled eager expression. "I think that can be arranged," he winked. "Are you a light sleeper?"

"No."

"Then try not to doze off before eleven. And-" he considered her for a minute. "Wear something warm."

"Where are you taking me, Black?"

"You want to get out of this place, and I have a few-" he paused. "-_Errands_ to run. Why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"Will I have to leave castle grounds?"

"Maybe."

"I'm in."


	16. Chapter 16

"Evening, Grayson_."_

There was no answer. Sirius approached the bed and glanced down at the figure under the sheets. Completely oblivious, Sierra continued to breathe peacefully.

Sirius cursed under his breath and shook her by the elbow. "C'mon, wake up."

As soon as his hands touched her bare arm, she jerked away and in a split second was sitting up, her wand pointing straight between his eyes. She blinked when she saw who it was.

"Merlin, Black, don't you know better than to do that?" she lowered her wand.

He shook his head and stepped back. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"I highly doubt there will be a next time," Sierra rolled her eyes and swung her legs off the bed. "So, where are we going?" she looked up at him expectantly.

"First off, wear something warmer," he nodded towards her tank top and jeans. "It's cold."

Sierra's eyebrows shot up. "My own father never told me what to wear, you think you can?"

Sirius shrugged. "S'far as I'm concerned, you look great. In fact, you could do with a little _less _clothing," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sierra glared. "Unfortunately, if you froze to death I'd be held responsible. James's loyalty doesn't extend that far." His voice went bitter.

"James knows about this?"

"Of course."

"He's Head Boy, shouldn't he be disapproving?"

Sirius shuddered. "He hasn't gone over to that side yet. But really, Grayson, you need a jacket."

He could see that she was getting annoyed when she snapped a reply. "Sorry, but I don't exactly have one with me. Unless you can summon one from my dormitory, deal with it."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "We'll work something out. Now, before we do anything else-"

"We will be _doing _nothing, Black."

"Let me finish. Before we do anything else that clearly states we are breaking school rules, you need to swear that you won't tell _anyone_ about tonight."

Sierra tilted her head to one side and looked at him quizzically. His eyes were showing signs of discomfort, as if he wasn't sure what her answer would be. "Are we doing something illegal?

"Not exactly."

Sierra shrugged. "I don't care how you do it, Black. I just want to get out of this place."

His eyes cleared, and went blank again. He nodded approvingly. "There's another thing. Do you have issues with being close to me?"

"Define close."

"Well," he thought for a moment, and leaned closer. His face was inches away, and Sierra found herself getting lost in his eyes again. Even when they were blank, there was something mesmerizingly beautiful about them. She tried to snap out of it, but his voice sounded far away when he said, "How about this close?"

Sierra inhaled sharply and leaned away. "Yes, that's definitely a problem."

He smirked a little, but didn't push it. "Alright, just checking. Let's go."

"Are you trying to tell me we're just going to walk out?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Can you think of another way?"

Sierra shook her head. "And if we get caught?"

A curious glint came into his eyes. "That's where this comes in," he held up something for her to see. It was a mass of silvery cloth. Sierra touched it wondering. It felt like water.

"What is this supposed to be?"

"I'll tell you if you come closer."

Sierra raised her eyebrows. "You've got to be joking."

"Relax, Grayson. No aspect of this night will be leaked. You could kiss me right now and no one would know."

"I wouldn't go that far," but she did come closer, her curiosity activated. Sirius kept smirking until she was barely an inch from him. Sierra glared. He winked, and flung the Cloak over both of them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she demanded, trying to move away.

"Shh," Sirius secured his right arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. His other hand grazed her lips threateningly. "You make noise and I'll cover your mouth."

"I'll bite you," said Sierra viciously, but lowered her voice. "What is this?"

"It's an Invisibility Cloak."

"Those are just in fairy-tales."

"Love, this _is _the fairy-tale."

"I'm not even going to pretend to understand that."

"I didn't think you would."

Sierra stepped on his foot. "So what, this'll hide us from everyone while we sneak out of the safest place in the magical world?"

"That's the idea."

"You're mental."

Sirius chuckled. "They all say that

"Are you honestly intending to just walk out?"

Sirius snorted and tugged her alongside him, out of the Hospital Wing. "You really think Hogwarts has only one exit?"

"Doesn't it?"

"You haven't read _Hogwarts; A History,_ have you?"

"No. I do not read school books often."

"It's one of the few books I wasn't forced to read," admitted Sirius. "But if you know what to look for, it can be pretty helpful. It doesn't give details, but there are about four secret passages out of the school that we've identified."

"'We'?"

"The rest of the Marauders and myself, of course."

"So you're taking me out of Hogwarts?"

"For a couple of hours, yeah. Unless you'd rather go back to the Hospital Wing?"

Sierra grimaced. "A couple of hours with you? I'll survive. But I can't stand another minute of that room."

"I thought so. We're here," he stopped suddenly and let go of her waist. Sierra squinted and tried to see where they were, but Sirius abruptly cast a hand over her eyes.

"_Black_!"

"I'm risking a lot bringing you here, Grayson. We can do this my way, or I can take James's advice and put a Blinding Charm on you."

Sierra growled. "How long?"

"Twenty minutes."

"I'll give you fifteen."

"Seventeen?"

"Fine, but I'm counting."

Sirius grinned and secured his hand around her eyes. "Just relax, love," his breath tickled her neck. "I won't let you get hurt."

Sierra shivered. "I believe you, Black."

Sirius smiled widely when he heard her tone. She didn't sound worried in the least.


	17. Chapter 17

"So _this_ is Hogsmeade," Sierra craned her neck to see the top of Hogwarts, glittering in the light of the half moon.

Black chuckled. "I figured you were an outdoors kind of girl."

She threw him a quick grin before leaning back on her palms, allowing the cool wind to play with her hair. She had to admit, Black was a lot smarter than he let on. She popped an Every Flavor Bean into her mouth and contemplated how on earth she had ended up sitting with him, watching the stars.

**!**

Black carefully guided her through Merlin only knew what tunnel, Sierra making it increasingly difficult by stepping on his foot every chance she got. Finally, he got tired of it. He pulled her to a stop and bent down to whisper threateningly into her ear.

"Grayson, we are underground in a secret passage nobody knows about and," she felt his hand brush against her back. "You are now wandless. I would _advise _you to stop trying to reduce my foot to pulp, because I can do much worse and no one would ever know."

Sierra pried his fingers off her eyes and turned to face him, her eyebrows raised. Black still had an arm around her waist, and the current look in his eyes gave her an idea. Smirking inwardly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer, their faces almost touching. She watched in surprise as his eyes took on a completely different emotion, something that looked suspiciously like… hope? She chose to ignore it.

"Would you really do that?" her voice came out breathy, and she realized with a jolt that it wasn't fake. Damn those eyes.

He seemed to notice too, and smirked. He leaned down so their lips were almost touching. "You don't know what I'm capable of, love."

"Are you threatening me, Sirius?" she tilted her face slightly so his lips just brushed the corner of her mouth.

He was speechless for exactly twenty seconds. Sierra did a little victory dance in her head and unwound her arms from around his neck. "Let's go, Black," she winked. "I want to see where you're taking me."

She had to admire his self-control. He blinked once and ran a hand through his hair. "Right, let's go."

Sierra smirked as he put a hand over her eyes again and didn't step on his foot as they continued walking. In exactly sixteen minutes they were in a cellar that smelled strongly of some mouth-watering candy. She attempted to talk, but he promptly covered her mouth and made her stand with the Cloak on at the foot of a ladder that led above ground.

"Can you Apparate?" he breathed into her ear. She nodded mutely. "If I don't come back in two minutes, get to the Shrieking Shack." And with that, he left. Fortunately, a few seconds later he was back, a self-assured smirk on his face.

"Welcome to Honeydukes, home of the best desserts in Wizarding England," he gestured around himself proudly, as if he owned the place. Sierra rolled her eyes.

"You brought me to a sweet-shop?"

"You insult me, Grayson," he clutched his heart in mock pain. "That wasn't even the warm-up. In reality…" he trailed off and beckoned to her, unlocking the door and throwing it open. "Welcome to Hogsmeade."

**!**

"I have to admit, Black," said Sierra, taking the Chocolate Frog that he offered. "You're quite the charmer."

Black grinned. "How so?"

Sierra shrugged. "The whole mysterious and romantic bad-boy image really works for you. Of course, I haven't heard a girl with a measurable IQ take an extraordinary liking to you yet, but to each his own I suppose."

"Why don't you try being that girl with a measurable IQ?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "No."

"Why not?" he persisted. "You've said I'm not bad-looking and you like my company, and I think I've made my preference for you very clear."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "I never said either of those things, and just because you like how I look doesn't mean you'll like me too."

"You were about to kiss me in the tunnel just now."

Sierra internally thanked whatever divine force that operated the universe that had made blushing impossible for her. "I was not. I merely like the color of your eyes and wanted a better look."

Black raised an eyebrow. "That just completely goes in my favor. You like my eyes enough to want to kiss me."

"Black, I like you. You're nice enough to me, and you were charming enough this evening. But I can't go out with you."

"Why not?"

Sierra blinked. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "Maybe you're not my type. I don't know you well enough to judge."

He seemed satisfied with her answer and copied her movement, leaning back on his hands and enjoying the view of the sky. "You'll fall for me eventually, Grayson. They all do."

"I'm not like the China dolls here, thank you very much. I have a brain that I use quite often and a knee that will make sure you can never bear children if you try anything on me."

Black chuckled. "I won't. Ask any girl I've 'dated', I never did a thing without their permission."

"I hope I never have to test that."

He snorted. "Come off it, Grayson. You've fantasized about me at least a few times since the beginning of this year."

Sierra laughed. "Not even once," she lied easily. "Though you obviously have quite a few about me."

"I do. Unlike you, I can admit it."

"Some girls would find that highly disturbing."

"You're not like other girls."

"I've been isolated since I was twelve, what do you expect?"

She realized what she had said as soon as it left her mouth and winced. Black was looking at her in surprise. "Isolated?"

"I think we should head back to the castle now," Sierra's tone was abrupt. "You never know when Madam Pomfrey will do a midnight check-up."

"I know for a fact that she never does one," said Black firmly. "Can I ask what you meant by isolation?"

Sierra hesitated, then shrugged. "You know, the whole 'no school till you're of age because its not safe' thing. I never really had girls my age around, except the twins. But they were only babies, and I wasn't exactly cut out to be a nanny," she saw his look of confusion and further explained. "Mad and Al, my mother's nieces. My aunt died when I was fourteen, so we've looked after them since then. They're twins and they're pretty strange. We don't know if they're magic or not. Weird stuff happens to them, but its like they _know _when and how and why it'll happen."

Black was quiet after she was finished, so quiet that Sierra grew uncomfortable and began picking at the grass. Then suddenly, he was standing and holding out a hand to help her up too."We should get going," he explained. His eyes were blank. "Its getting late and you're still supposed to get some sleep."

She accepted his hand wonderingly and allowed him to lead her back to the main village, still grasping it. Black didn't say a word as he threw the Invisibility Cloak over both of the and Sierra avoided all eye-contact. She didn't even complain when he looped an arm around her waist and covered her eyes with his free hand. The journey back was silent and uneventful; she didn't step on his feet and he didn't attempt to seduce her. But the silence was unnerving.

They stopped at the door to the Hospital Wing and Black turned around. Sierra was surprised at his mood swing; one second his eyes were blank, now they were gentle and kind.

"I'm glad you trusted me back there, Grayson," he jerked his thumb back in the direction from where they had come. "You aren't quite as sarcastic, bitchy and cynical as you make yourself out to be."

Sierra smiled despite herself and winked. "If you keep this up, Black, falling for you won't be nearly as hard as I thought it would be."

"Does that mean I can hope?" he grinned.

Sierra rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder good naturedly. "Don't push your luck. Get back to the tower before someone catches you."

Black raised his eyebrows. "What part of Invisibility Cloak did you not understand?"

"So you're not going back?"

He shrugged. "Not yet anyway. I'll see you around, Grayson."

"Yeah," Sierra masked the reluctance in her voice and opened the door. "Good night… Sirius." She turned around to see his reaction, but he was already gone. For some reason, this annoyed her. She would have liked to see what kind of emotion touched his eyes if she called him that. "Damn those eyes," she muttered, slipping inside the door and closing it soundlessly behind her.

Sirius Black took off the Invisibility Cloak as soon as Sierra went inside and allowed a soft smile to grace his features. "Good night, Sierra," he murmured. He cast one more look at the door before throwing the Cloak around himself once more and departing towards Gryffindor Tower.


	18. Chapter 18

"So she called you by your first name?" James grinned, hugging his pillow to his chest in a very girlish fashion as he listened to his friend's tale.

Sirius smiled a little, turning his back on James as he stowed the Invisibility Cloak back into his friend's trunk. "Yeah, she did."

"Did she kiss you?"

"What?" Sirius was caught off guard.

"Did she?"

"No," his admittance was bitter. "She just acted like she was going to."

James clicked his tongue impatiently. "You should have kissed her, Padfoot."

Sirius blinked. "James, are you out of your Lily-infected mind?"

James pushed his glasses up his nose in annoyance. "Okay, first of all; Lily has not _infected_ my mind. Second, you should have kissed her in the tunnel. She likes you, Padfoot; she just doesn't want to admit it."

"And the way to get her to admit it is to kiss her," Sirius spoke slowly, as if trying to absorb his friend's statement. "Prongs, you've lost it."

James opened his mouth to retort, but at that moment Remus Lupin walked in, balancing a few rolls of parchment in one hand and a stack of books in the other. He expertly closed the door with his foot and raised his eyebrows at his two friends. "Am I interrupting something, gentlemen?"

Sirius eyes the rolls of parchment warily. "Eh, Moony, my old chum, those wouldn't happen to be-"

"I did not do your essay for you, Sirius, if that's what you're about to ask."

Sirius groaned. "But it's due tomorrow!"

"Then you should have done it this evening. Where were you anyway?" Remus dumped the parchment on his bedside table and set about packing his bag for the next day.

James sniggered. "He got a date with Sierra."

_Thwack! _Remus dropped his books onto the floor, his mouth hanging open comically. James let out a laugh.

Sirius glared. "Don't look so surprised, Moony. I've been on dates before."

Remus composed himself, replacing his shocked expression with a smile. "So she finally agreed?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not exactly. She wanted to get out of the Hospital Wing for a night. So I offered to take her to Hogsmeade."

Remus chuckled. "Well, it's a start I suppose."

"Yeah, next thing you know she'll be his date to my parents' New Years' Ball, eh, Padfoot?" James grinned.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Would you like me to paint your nails now?" he kicked off his shoes and lay down. "Bloody gossips," he muttered. "Good night, gents!" he said loudly, before blowing out the candle and falling asleep amidst his friends' laughter.

**!**

Sierra tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear absently as she listened to Professor Cortez's latest lecture. Considering her little outing with Black last night, she was half asleep and couldn't remember the topic, but dutifully took notes whenever she saw Lily Evans's vibrant head of red hair bend down over her parchment from her seat in front of her. James Potter was trying to copy those notes, but Lily jerked her parchment away every time he looked. However, not with as much force as she normally would have. Next to Sierra, Sirius Black was lazing in his seat fiddling with a piece of paper, not paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Black!" Sierra, along with the rest of the class, jumped. Cortez had his ebony eyes locked on Black, who merely looked up from whatever he was doing in faint surprise.

"Yes, professor?"

"Seeing as you have decided that origami is more important than my lesson, obviously you are very well acquainted with my subject," Cortez's eyes narrowed, and Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Mr. Black, perhaps you would be so kind as to highlight the importance of non-verbal spells in a duel featuring the Unforgiveable Curses."

Black seemed to hesitate. "That wasn't what you were talking about, Professor."

"I'm well aware of my lecture topic, Black. Now, either you will answer my question or twenty points off Gryffindor."

Black's eyes hardened. Sierra's head jerked as he began speaking. Hell, even _Lily_ seemed confused as to the question. But Black answered it as easily as if he had been dueling with Unforgiveables his whole life.

"Unforgiveable Curses are the three most gruesome curses of the Wizarding World and were made illegal in 1905, five years after they were discovered and created," he sounded bored, but his face was carefully blank of all emotion. "Non-verbal spells are those spells cast by a wizard or witch in which the incantation of the spell is not verbally uttered but spoken within the mind. If in a duel a person utters the incantation of an Unforgiveable Curse, the Ministry of Magic has the means and the authority to arrive at that spot and arrest said wizard or witch, resulting in a lifelong sentence in Azkaban prison. Non-verbal spells ensure that the incantation cannot be traced by the Ministry, guaranteeing no arrest or trial unless the wand of the caster is examined and the last cast spell is seen, provided that the last spell cast was the Unforgiveable Curse in question."

Silence followed his speech. Cortez blinked. Sierra's mouth fell open. She turned to stare at Black, only to find that she wasn't alone. The whole class was staring. But she saw Lily, James, Remus and Peter looking in front of them stonily, as if any eye contact with Black would not end well. He seemed to be avoiding everyone's eye as well, but then to everyone's utter surprise, he flashed Cortez a grin. "Good enough, Professor?" the strain in his voice was very well hidden, but Sierra figured she could tell because she was sitting so close to him. And his clenched knuckles were a dead giveaway of his fury.

Cortez merely nodded. The bell rang at that moment and Cortez raised a hand, indicated they were dismissed. Sierra turned, intending to ask Black where he had heard all of that, only to find that he was gone. James, Remus and Peter were missing as well. Only Lily was there, and she seemed flustered.

"That was a terrible lesson," she murmured as they went to dinner. "Sirius never likes discussing the Dark Arts. He actually hates Defense as a subject. I suppose the discussions bring back unpleasant memories."

"I know the Blacks are messed up, Lils," said Sierra. She sank down into her usual seat with a sigh. "But the way he said all that, how he even _knew _all that-"

"Don't judge him on it," Lily's voice was gentle. "He's an amazing person, you have no idea. His upbringing was just… dark."

"Where is he anyway?" Sierra looked up from her empty plate, ignoring her grumbling stomach. The Marauders' usual seats were empty, and the whole Hall seemed abuzz with the details of the last class. Sierra screwed up her nose in disgust as she heard a few Hufflepuff boys muttering about Black's "dark past" and exchanged looks with Lily.

"You can go look for him," Lily smiled. "He'll probably be alone right now."

"But the rest of them-"

"They try to put up a united front," a crease appeared on Lily's flawless forehead. "But sometimes Sirius needs to be alone. He'd appreciate it if you went and spoke to him."

"Why? I don't even know him that well."

Lily shook her head. "After all you've said about last night, he definitely has a soft spot for you. He wouldn't say anything wrong to you, and I think you might get him to open up a little. It's terrible the way he keeps it all inside. It's taken me six years to earn his trust, Sierra. We're friends, I hate seeing him like this."

"I'm sure it's very upsetting for you, Lils. But my going to look for him will only make it worse. I can't make him feel better because I don't understand this."

"You can listen."

Sierra winced. "I'm not hungry anymore," she pushed her empty plate away and stood up, shouldering her bag. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

Sierra shrugged. "The grounds. I'll be back before curfew, don't worry."

Lily frowned, but didn't try to stop her. "Be careful, okay?"

Sierra didn't answer and walked out of the Hall with only one destination in mind.


	19. Chapter 19

"Evening, Snuffles," Sierra grinned and sat down in her usual spot by the Lake. Snuffles barked in reply and rested his large furry head on her knee again. Sierra smiled fondly at the dog and let out a sigh. Snuffles cracked open an eye and whined. Sierra merely patted his head. He whined again and tugged at her robes meaningfully.

"Bloody psychic dog," she muttered darkly. "You know," she continued in a louder voice. "You remind me of him, a lot. It's bloody annoying, but… comforting, I suppose," her words were reluctant. "No matter what Black is, he has a good heart. You know what happened today?" Snuffles sniffed expectantly. "Well, Black basically gave everyone a lecture on some dark curses. Now I suppose he'll have even more girls falling all over him," her tone went bitter. "They seem to fall for the bad-boy persona. But there's something else…" Snuffles whined again. Sierra scratched him behind his ears until he was satisfied, and a loud thump of his tail indicated for her to start talking again.

She sighed. "Lily says he's a good person. Don't get me wrong, I don't doubt that. But it's hard to know the real him. I swear," she chuckled, her tone off. "I'd probably fall for him in an instant if he made a bit of an effort. You can't like someone when he can easily flirt with another girl once you turn your eyes away, you know?" Snuffles's eyes twinkled intelligently, as if he knew exactly what was happening in her life. "Yeah, I know he does it sometimes to make me jealous, but I can never be sure. He's never told me that he actually likes me, Snuffles," her voice went quiet. "I shouldn't let myself like someone who may or may not be leading me on. I want to be sure."

Snuffles barked encouragingly and tugged at her robes again. It was a common indication, saying he wanted to go for a walk. Sierra smiled a little and stood up, allowing the large dog to lead her closer to the Black Lake. Once there, Snuffles splashed into the water and yelped as he slipped on something and went underwater. Sierra let out a burst of laughter as she saw the dog trying to get to the shore. She ran to the edge of the water and watched as he came out, his large paws hitting the ground heavily because his furry coat was full of water. Sierra settled by the water and watched in amusement as Snuffles whined after shaking the water out of his coat. He obviously didn't like getting wet in the winters.

She laughed and whistled, calling his attention back to her. Snuffles trotted back dutifully. She scratched him behind the ears and he licked her hand.

"Silly dog," her voice was gentle. "Did you do that just to make me laugh?" if dogs could smile, this one would be grinning from ear to ear now. Sierra laughed. "I wish Black was like you. You're a dog, but I swear if you were human I'd date you," his take began wagging uncontrollably. Sierra smiled gently and tilted her head to one side. "He doesn't trust easily. I've been feeling weird ever since I told him all about Mad and Al. I mean," she hastened to correct herself. Snuffles really looked like he was raising his eyebrows at her. "I know he won't tell anyone. But if I tell him something that personal, I should at least get a reaction. I mean, the bloke uses an _Invisibility Cloak_ and takes me to _Hogsmeade_ using a secret passage _out of Hogwarts_! I tell him something hardly anyone knows about me, and all he says is that he's glad I trusted him!" her voice was a huff. "I deserve to know something as well."

Snuffles panted, his tongue hanging out comically. Suddenly, he cocked his head to one side, as if listening intently. Sierra saw his hair stand on end as he sprung up with a yelp, licked her cheek and printed off into the Forbidden Forest. Sierra blinked in confusion, but soon heard the footsteps that Snuffles's dog ears had obviously heard before her. She frowned and stared out at the lake, hoping whoever it was would ignore her and go away.

She was out of luck. The intruder sat down right next to her and chuckled at her stubborn attempts to ignore him. "I now know what he sees in you," the tone was pleasant, and Sierra's eyes rolled as she recognized his voice. "My brother has always been fond of girls he can't get. You're the perfect example."

"It took you this long to figure that out?" she made her voice sound bored.

"I've had my suspicions," he sounded amused by her tone.

"Don't annoy me, Black. I'm not in the mood to fight."

Regulus laughed. "Of course. I just came by to see if you were with my brother."

"What do you want with Sirius?" his first name slipped out before she could stop it.

Regulus raised his eyebrows. "First name basis, I see."

"Damn you straight to Hades," she muttered darkly. "Sod off."

"You weren't nearly this rude when we last met," he said thoughtfully. "Perhaps my brother-"

"Can you stop that?" she hissed. "I don't want to encounter one Black only to have him talk about the other! Do I have to hex you until you get the message that I don't want you around right now?"

Regulus smirked. "We'll talk another time, then. But you do owe me, you realize that?"

"I owe you nothing."

"I gave you the idea that led to your little date with Sirius last night."

"Now I see why you have no friends. That's a favor. I didn't ask you to help me."

"But you must feel indebted to me."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Don't talk to me unless you have something worthwhile to say."

"How about this?" Sierra didn't like his tone. "I'll forget about my little plan to spread a rumor that Sierra Grayson, a Gryffindor, is friends with a Slytherin, if _you _help me out for a few weeks."

Sierra groaned, remembering her conversation with the younger Slytherin in the Hospital Wing. She had felt bad for him and had unwittingly told him that he could come to her for help. Truly, she didn't think he was a bad person; his company was just dark. But he was a good kid at heart, and something in his eyes told her he wouldn't hurt her. The same something that she saw shinning in his brother's eyes every now and then.

Regulus Black kept up a façade just like his brother, just as Sierra suspected. Inside, he was a little boy, insecure and confused. However, just like his brother, he often had his moments of egoistic pig-headedness that Sierra could never stand. But she tolerated him, mostly because she enjoyed the playful banter than usually followed.

She sighed. "I'll help you, Regulus, because that's what normal friends sdo. As long as it's strictly related to school-work and nothing else."

"Of course," he nodded. "I need a tutor for Charms and I was hoping you could help find me one."

Sierra couldn't help but laugh. "You need a tutor?"

"Stop it," he mumbled. His awkward tone made her laugh harder. "My brother and I had a private instructor before Hogwarts. He gave us basic lessons on different subjects, and I had to pick between Charms and Ancient Runes. Mother didn't think Charms was that important, so I took Runes. Sirius deliberately chose Charms and did well in it just to annoy her. I don't like the subject, Sierra, but I need an E."

Sierra shook her head. This was the real Regulus, the insecure boy that she rather liked. "You act like getting a tutor is something to be ashamed of."

"My parents can't know."

"That's why you're asking me," she realized.

"Yes. Can you help?"'

"Of course," she smiled at the younger boy. "You want someone from my year?"

"Preferably, but wouldn't be friends with anyone non-prejudiced, I suppose?"

"Well, I could ask Lily."

"Ah, no," Regulus closed his eyes. "Too obvious. We're not on the best of terms."

"Well, I could tutor you," she offered. "I'm no whiz, but I think I know the sixth year course pretty well. What do you need?"

"Cheering Charms, a few theories and Elemental Charms."

Sierra grinned. "Excellent. I'll see you in the library one hour before curfew tomorrow."

Regulus blinked. "Seriously? You'll do it?"

She laughed. "You're not a bad kid, Regulus. I'm doing you a favor because I like you. I haven't been here long enough for the House rivalry thing to hit me," she winked and he smiled a little. "Don't be late tomorrow. Keeping this a secret won't be easy, especially since Sirius usually knows where I am."

"And you should be glad about that," came an icy voice from behind them. Regulus immediately stood up but Sierra didn't move. Her eyes narrowed at his possessive tone. Summoning up all that Gryffindor courage the Sorting Hat had assured her she possessed, she stood up as well and turned to look into a pair of very angry, very breathtaking, stormy eyes.

His eyes were like a bloody tempest, and that caused hers to narrow dangerously. Who did he think he was, eavesdropping on _her _conversations and then trying to intimidate _her_ with those gorgeous eyes of his? She ignored the way he barked an order at Regulus and refused to let her face register the surprise she felt when she saw Regulus nod once and walk away. Now, she was left alone by the Black Lake facing a ferocious Sirius Black, and he looked mad enough to toss her in to have a swim with the Giant Squid. Considering his size advantage, that was a problem. Just bloody fantastic.


	20. Chapter 20

Sierra didn't say a word as he accompanied her back to the Tower. After his initial question of whether she was alright and whether Regulus had threatened her into tutoring him (both of which she had answered using her _very_ colorful vocabulary), he seemed at a loss for words and only her indication to the time had alerted him to the fact that it was past curfew.

She didn't know why she felt like a naughty child caught doing something wrong. Black had no right to treat her like a little girl, and yet that was exactly what he was doing. Her annoyance grew with every step, and when they finally entered the Common Room, her eyes danced with black fire, easily overpowering his stormy ones.

"Just who do you think you are?" she snapped as soon as they stepped inside the portrait hole. Black didn't answer, taking his time in waltzing towards the fire and sitting in Sierra's favorite armchair. Her eyes narrowed as she sat down opposite him. He met her gaze evenly, the storm raging in his eyes obvious.

"Who do I think I am?" his voice was surprisingly calm. "I think I'm the older brother of that _bastard_ you call a friend."

His voice was angry and repulsed. Sierra winced, but didn't let it get to her. "Whoever I befriend is really none of your business."

"When you befriend my brother, it becomes my business," Black narrowed his eyes. "Honestly, Grayson. Are you blind?"

"To what?"

"He's a Slytherin, a malicious _snake_ who excels in everything related to the Dark Arts. He'll join Voldemort soon and enjoy torturing defenseless people just because they won't be strong enough to stop him. He'll kill Muggles and half-bloods because his master thinks they're not fit to walk on this planet. And you want to be his friend?"

Sierra felt her temper rising. Her gaze turned cold. "He hasn't done anything to me," she shrugged indifferently, just to anger him more. "When he does… well, I can take care of myself."

"So you know he'll do something to you, but you're willing to wait until he does?"

Sierra huffed. She would never admit how much his words about his brother had affected her. "You're impossible, Black. Regulus is a good kid. He just has bastards for friends and obviously not a very nice family," she gave him a pointed look. "What's wrong with being nice to him?"

She saw his mask of calmness crack. "I grew up with him. I practically _raised _him from the time I was old enough to walk. He _was _a good kid. He's changed now. He'll hurt you."

Her eyes softened. "Are you saying you're just doing all this because you're worried he'll hurt me?"

Black rolled his eyes. "No, Grayson. I'm doing it because I don't want you to make friends," his tone dripped sarcasm. "Why else would I do this? I don't give a damn who you're friends with, unless he's a potential Death Eater."

Sierra sighed. "The chivalry is flattering, Sirius. But trust me, Regulus won't hurt me."

He looked taken-aback. "What did you just say?"

Sierra frowned. "I said Regulus won't hurt me. Honestly! You've seen me duel. I-"

"No," he interrupted. His eyes were only confused now. "You called me Sirius."

Sierra grimaced. Well, she hadn't planned it this way, but now was as good a time as any. "That is your name, isn't it?"

"You've never called me that to my face."

Sierra gave him a confused look. She was sure he hadn't been there the last time she had said his name, outside the Hospital Wing. She ignored it though, and gave him a small smile. "Maybe I will now," hoping he was sufficiently distracted, she got up and made to go towards the girls' dormitories. "If the interrogation is done, I'd really like to get some sleep."

Black made a sound of acknowledgement, but didn't move. He was still in a daze, his eyes focused on nothing in particular, and Sierra felt a little flattered that she could do such a thing just by using his first name. Seeing his expression seemed to spark something inside her. She sighed and sat down on the armrest of his chair. Black seemed to come to his senses and raised an eyebrow at her.

Sierra groaned. "I know I'm going to regret this in the morning."

He blinked, and his eyes went blank again. "I know I'm good-looking, Grayson. You can say it," his voice lacked its usual conceit.

Sierra made a face, but nevertheless drew closer to him. She saw his eyes widen. In a trice, she had pecked his cheek and shot up from the chair as if she was sitting on needles. "Well then," she felt flustered. A strange warmth was spreading over her face and neck. It made her uncomfortable. "I-I'll just be going. Good night."

She had been silly to think that he would let her go. He grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to face him, his gaze scorching. Sierra bit her lip and avoided his eyes. Those stupid, irresistible eyes that made her voice breathy and her skin flush and whose owner now did strange things to her pulse…

"-do?" Damn it. He was talking and she hadn't heard.

Thinking on the spot was good for her. She smirked at him and rested her hands on his shoulders, using them as a support to stand on her toes and kiss his cheek again, this time for a bit longer. She smiled and whispered, "Thanks for looking out for me," in his ear before letting him go and hurrying up the stairs, where she knew she would be safe. Halfway up, she glanced behind and saw him still standing there, stock-still but with a grin on his face.

She almost giggled at his giddy expression. "Good night, Sirius," she called down. Her tone betrayed the laughter she was holding back.

From below, a bark-like laugh sounded. For some reason, it seemed oddly familiar. "Good night, Sierra."

With those words, Sierra's eyes widened. Her pulse was racing. Her skin was on fire. She knew that if she spoke, her voice would be breathless. Worst of all, her stomach was doing flip-flops and seemed to be full of butterflies that would not settle in one place.

It was then that realization dawned on her. She had a bloody crush on Sirius Black.


	21. Chapter 21

Sierra slammed her bag onto the table she shared with Lily and shot her a dark look. "This isn't possible."

Lily sighed and set out her quills and ink. "The sooner you admit it, the easier it will be."

"Right, I'll admit _that _when you admit you fancy James," Sierra roughly unpacked her things and began to attack her parchment ruthlessly with the dry tip of her quill.

Lily giggled. "Your situation is hilarious."

"Like you rejecting the man you're in love with for seven years straight doesn't make me hysterical," muttered Sierra. "This can't be happening to me."

"But it is," Lily smiled and patted her shoulder. "And Sirius seems to care about you quite a bit. Won't you give him a chance?"

"When you tell James you're-"

"I am not in love with him!" snapped the redhead finally. "We're just friends now."

"Then that's what me and Sirius are," said Sierra decidedly. "Just friends."

"But we both know you're in love with me, Grayson," his breathtaking and annoyingly perfect voice sounded in her ear as he slid into his seat behind her. "It's only a matter of time before you admit it."

Sierra shot him a grimace. Three days after her argument with Sirius everything was back to normal. He continued pestering her about giving him a chance, Lily was in denial about James and Mary was as snide as ever. Sierra tutored Regulus every day by the Lake, and Snuffles accompanied them every time. He made his distaste for Regulus clear, and Sierra had the time of her life laughing at the younger boy's discomfort.

The only thing that had changed was Sierras pulse rate whenever Sirius happened to speak to her, walk by, or true to a new habit he had developed, come dangerously close to her face or ear, make an inappropriate comment and walk away. Each time he did any of those things her heart rate would accelerate and she would fight to keep the blush from staining her cheeks.

Fighting down said annoying blush, Sierra rolled her eyes and pretended not to notice Lily giggling beside her. "Hardly, Sirius. And I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Oh, I will," Sirius leaned back in his seat and shot her a grin. "When you admit that you're in love with me."

"Give him a chance, Sierra," James said. Sierra hadn't even noticed him arrive. "He's not as idiotic as he likes people to believe."

Sierra snorted while Sirius said "I'm not idiotic!" and hit James on the head. "I'm not saying yes to this womanizer. You want to call me Grayson, I'll call you Black," she smirked at his dumbfounded expression and turned back to face the front as soon as Professor Flitwick walked in.

**!**

"Halloween dance!" Mary's tone was full of excitement. "I just spoke to McGonagall, and she says if the security is good seventh years can go!"

Sierra didn't even look up as the Marauders, Lily and Jessica crowded around Mary with interest. Professor McGonagall was late and Mary seemed to have taken the opportunity to capture the spotlight. Through half-closed lids, she made out the Ravenclaw's perfect figure leaning against the wall and eagerly reading aloud from a flyer in her hand.

"Why so uninterested?" Black's breath tickled her neck as he snuck up behind her. Reflexively, Sierra turned her head sharply in his direction and immediately wished she hadn't.

Sometime during the day it had started raining and obviously he had just come inside from it. His hair was wet and reminded her of the day the Bludger had hit her. But of course, it was his eyes that drew her in and kept her there. She didn't understand what the rain did to them, whether he was just happy or maybe it was her imagination, but she had never seen them more _alive_. The storm outside was nothing compared to the one she was gazing at right now, and it took all her self-control not to kiss him then and there. Just to see if she could get such a reaction out of his normally emotionless eyes as well.

"Staring again, Grayson?" his voice was full of amusement.

Sierra blinked and tore her gaze away. "Hardly, Black," she hated that she had to fight to keep her voice calm. "You've got a bit of the forest in your hair."

Black chuckled and sat down in the seat next to her. Almost deliberately, he leaned his head in her direction and shook it vigorously, spraying Sierra with rainwater and bits of leaves. "Any better?" his voice was annoyingly perfect.

Sierra spared him a glance before brushing the leaves away with a flick of her head. "That seat's taken."

"By whom?" he snorted. "Your bag?"

"It's better company than you."

"An inanimate object? Really, Grayson?"

"Yes, Black. Really."

"Your bag isn't as good-looking as me."

"It's not as talkative as you either."

"So you admit I'm good-looking?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You're definitely not my type."

"Lies," Black leaned back in his seat comfortably, as if assured he had won. "I am _exactly _your type."

"You don't know me or what I like."

"True," she blinked at his admission. "But I'd like to. You're just scared."

Sierra turned around in her seat, her patience finally extinguished. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I said, Grayson," his eyes were serious. She was too taken aback by his expression to retort so he continued, "My reputation has got you scared and I'm sorry for that. I don't expect you to fall at my feet, but you're not even going to give me a chance?"

Sierra blinked and tried to look away. She had never seen this expression in anyone's eyes when they spoke to her, and it made her feel nice. There was no other word for it. Any boys she had dated she had met on vacation and the brief romances never lasted for more than a few weeks. Promises were made to write and to meet, but never kept. Instinct told her Sirius wasn't one of them, that maybe things would be different if she gave him a chance. But she couldn't.

"No," her answer was simple, and she turned away before she saw the look of hurt flash through his eyes. It was gone instantly though, and replaced with determination.

"I'll win you over, Sierra Grayson," Sierra ignored the chills that shot down her spine when he whispered in her ear, his voice rough. "Even if you don't want to admit it, I know there's something here. And I'll be damned if I give up on it without a fight."

Despite herself, Sierra smiled. "Don't waste your time, Black. You could never handle a girl like me," her tone turned teasing and she chanced a glance at Black out of the corner of her eye.

He was chuckling. "Let me try at least."

"Mr. Black!"

"Yes, my darling Minnie Mouse?"

McGonagall didn't even blink at his use of a cartoon character's name for her. "Will you kindly stop chatting with Miss Grayson and pay attention?"

"If you say it as a request, I may have to deny it," Black leaned back in his seat, eyes glinting merrily.

McGonagall sighed. "Five points from Gryffindor. And do _not_ call me by anything other than my required name, Mr. Black."

Sierra rolled his eyes and within five minutes had won back the five points he had lost. She ignored him for the rest of the lesson. But that didn't mean he was done with her.

"You can't run away from me forever, Grayson."

Sierra shot him a glare. Sirius tried to ignore the way her eyes flashed brilliantly, the kohl once again giving her eyes the smoldering look he had come to associate with her whenever she looked at him. "I'll run as long as I please, thank you very much."

He shrugged and grabbed her remaining books off her table. "I'll walk you to Arithmancy."

"How did you know what class I have?"

"The essay you were writing the other day had numbers in it."

Sierra raised an eyebrow, but allowed him to walk with her. The Arithmancy classroom was at the other end of the castle, and she didn't fancy walking alone in silence. Also, if she was being honest, his company was enjoyable, though unbearable.

The next words coming out of Black's mouth made her regret her choice. "You're actually not interested in the Halloween party in Hogsmeade?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "It's just another way for Mary to show off how many boys she has falling at her feet and for other girls to wear stupid outfits and hopefully end up in bed with Sirius Black. So no, I'm actually not interested."

Black chuckled, a little darkly. "Is that what you think of me?"

"I never mentioned what I think of _you_."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with agreeing to be my date to it."

Sierra groaned. "Please don't."

"Too late," Black stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face her. His heart skipping, stomach flipping, I-make-your-knees-go-weak smile was in place, and it was having its desired effect of Sierra. "Sierra Grayson, will you _please_ go to the Halloween dance with me?" and just like that, he produced something from his robes pocket and offered it to her.

Sierra smacked a hand to her forehead forcefully. "_How_ in the name of bloody _Merlin_ can you expect me to say no _now_?"

"Easy," he winked as she took the black rose from his hand and stroked the petals. "I expect you to say yes."

She couldn't stand his ego. Granted, the rose made her knees go weak and his smile was already making her feel lightheaded. But somehow, she managed to shoot him a smirk. "You think a lot of yourself."

"I do," they failed to notice the crowd that was gathering around them. "And I think I know your answer too."

Sierra sauntered closer to him casually and slipped a hand through his, resting her free hand on his shoulder and standing on her toes so she was level with his face. His eyes darkened. Her own glinted. Her lips hovered near his ear. "I wouldn't bet on that."

Sirius closed his eyes as he felt her breath tickle his ear. But when he opened them, he found that she was gone. The crowd around him was half amused and half astonished. Sirius blinked and looked around in confusion. He held Sierra's books in one hand and the rose he had given her in the other.

"Mate," it was James. His eyes were wise behind his glasses as he ran a hand through his hair. "She got you good."


	22. Chapter 22

"You're whipped, Padfoot."

"Shut up, Remus."

"I agree with him, mate. This isn't like you at all."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"But, Sirius, she said-"

"Wormtail, I advise you not to complete that sentence."

Peter shut up immediately. It had been like this for a week now. Sirius had grown snappy, irritable and hadn't hexed a Slytherin in exactly six days, his last record being four hours. It was unnerving, to say the least, for his fellow Marauders. Especially when he refused to admit that his problem revolved around a certain seventh year girl with unmanageable hair and dark eyes that pierced his very soul- but his friends did not need to know that part.

"Gents, I'm fine," Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Honestly, the workload is just getting to me. We haven't had a free weekend in ages!"

"What would you suggest we do even if we had one?" asked Remus dryly. He twirled his quill around his finger before continuing to fill in his weekly order form for Honeydukes. "With Prongs being Head Boy and you being Quidditch Captain, it seems its all up to me and Peter to carry on the legacy of the Marauders."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "The Saintly Marauder misses pranking? We can't have that now, can we?" Despite his words he made no effort to move from where he was sprawled out on one of the library's rickety old chairs.

Remus glared. "So stop obsessing over Sierra and go do something about it!"

"You're really in no position to give me advice on love, Moony."

He groaned. "Fine. Be miserable."

"I'm not miserable at all," responded Sirius calmly.

"And the sky is green."

"Need an eyesight check there, Remus?"

"About as much as you need a brain check."

"So I'd say its drastic?"

"Did you just admit to having no brain?"

"Did you just admit to being blind?"

"I'm not blind, you idiot!"

"Then I'm not miserable."

James rolled his eyes at the pointless argument and shared a look with Peter. "You know the world has gone batty when Remus stoops to having a battle of wits with Sirius. Speaking of which, Padfoot, its almost sundown. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Sirius's eyes glinted. "Right you are, James old boy. I'll see you lot later, my good men."

Remus frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Which bit, his horrendous Victorian English or his tone?"

"Both, James. Both."

**!**

"You need to pay attention, Black."

"I'm paying perfect attention. You seem more interested in what's in _your_ book rather than what's in mine!"

Sierra sighed as she fiddled with the flower carefully preserved in the pages of her Charms book. "Sorry. I'm distracted."

"I can tell," Regulus grimaced. "And just when that mangy mutt isn't around. We might actually be able to study for once."

She laughed. "He's an adorable bodyguard. Sometimes I think he's a human being."

"You Gryffindors have disturbing imaginations."

"And you Slytherins are just plain disturbing," she shot back as she snapped her book shut. "Alright let's get started. What is it this week?"

"Cheering Charms," the younger boy grimaced. Absently, Sierra wondered if his face was possible of forming any other expression. "Honestly, I just don't see the point. I had the misfortune to witness a rather overdone spell on a classmate of mine last year."

Sierra snorted. "When you don't see the point of something you'll never be able to do it. Then again, Cheering Charms are restricted to those who have just undergone Lethifold or Dementor attacks. Unless you want to pay a visit to Azkaban, I'd say you shouldn't worry about casting it wrong."

For the next hour, Sierra explained the basic properties of the spell. She found that with Regulus, understanding did not lack as much as interest. He thought Charms was a waste of time, so Sierra had made it her mission to try and prove him wrong.

"And here comes your friend," Regulus's tone was bitter as he looked up from the chapter he was supposed to be reading. "I swear if that dog growls at me one more time-"

"You need a breather, kid," Sierra controlled her laughter with difficultly. "Anyways, now that my friend is here I think it'd be wise if we cut this session short before he decides to sample your hand again." The younger boy nodded stiffly and packed his books. Sierra watched him in amusement. "You're not still sore about when he tried to push you into the Lake, are you?"

Regulus glared. "I'll see you later, Grayson."

"Bye, junior," Sierra waved and focused her attention on the approaching animal. As soon as Regulus's back was turned the overjoyed animal bounded across to her and promptly rested its head on her outstretched knees. Sierra could have sworn he shot a look of distaste towards the Slytherin.

"You're evil," she told the dog solemnly. "Completely disrupting my mission of getting that kid to lighten up."

The dog whined and snapped at the air. Sierra shot him a bemused look before opening her Charms book and continuing to stare at the rose. The dog seemed to find this amusing, because he kept tugging at the book. Sierra glared, removed the flower and handed the book to the animal before standing up. The book fell from the dog's mouth as his tail drooped and he surveyed her with large eyes.

Sierra groaned. "Are you an animagus?" she asked wearily. The dog yelped. "I swear sometimes you remind me of him. He's just as insane, spontaneous and completely _annoying_ as you," at her words, or maybe her tone, the dog's tail went completely still and he whined. Sierra's eyes softened. "But I suppose the difference is that you're absolutely adorable and I'm just hopelessly attracted to him."

**!**

"Oye, Sierra!"

Sierra groaned and slowed down so her friend could catch up. "What is it, James?"

"Have you said yes to Padfoot about the dance yet?" he pushed his glasses up his nose and snatched her books from her, adding them to the already staggering pile he carried as they hurried to Transfiguration. Sierra didn't even bother stopping him. The Marauders never let her carry her own books. She found the gesture annoying, but gallant.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't. And I'm not going to."

"But you need a date," he insisted.

"No I don't," she answered shortly. "I am fully capable of keeping myself entertained without-"

"Be my date."

"WHAT?" Sierra's mouth fell open as she stared at him in astonishment. "_James Potter!_"

He didn't seem to find anything strange with his statement. He raised his eyebrows and with his free hand, snapped her mouth close. "Well why not? Evans won't say yes to me and you won't say yes to Padfoot. We can be lonely souls together," he grinned widely and added. "At least this way no unwanted blokes will hit on you."

"James, if you're just doing this because you feel bad for me-"

James interrupted her swiftly. "I assure you, my friend, this isn't for you. I have selfish motives."

Sierra groaned. "Like what, I'll keep you chaste and pure for Lily while still maintaining your reputation?"

"That's the basic idea, yeah," when she looked offended, he quickly changed tactics. "Come _on_, Grayson. We've been friends since we were in diapers. You've bullied me to the extent that I was partly _relieved _when you left school. I don't like you that way and I wont make a move on you. Plus this way we can all hang out."

"What makes you think I want to hang out with you lot?"

"Don't you want to rub it in Padfoot's face that he's just like the other blokes you turned down?"

Sierra huffed. James's eyes twinkled, knowing he had caught her weak point. "Fine, I'll go with you," she raised a hand before he could speak. "Only if you _promise _to make sure Black is on his best behavior."

James nodded eagerly. "I will! Marauders honor!"

"I thought Marauders _had _no honor?"

"We don't, but not when it comes to such fine ladies as yourself," he winked and Sierra smiled despite herself. "So it's a date?"

"Yes, you imbecile. It's a date."


	23. Chapter 23

"I cannot _believe _you agreed to be his date," said Lily ferociously for the third time in five minutes.

Sierra winced and readjusted her bag on her shoulder as they climbed the steps to Gryffindor Tower. "Honestly, its more like an _escort _than a _date_," she protested. "I don't like him that way, we've known each other too long."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, I know what you're thinking. I must be so devastated because in your head I'm in love with him," she smirked. "I'm relieved of course. It just seems so odd. How would Sirius feel?" her green eyes clouded with concern.

Now it was Sierra's turn to roll her eyes. "That's not my problem. His ego needs to be taken down a few notches anyway."

Lily nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose. He _is _a good catch though."

"Lily, is there a purpose to this conversation?"

For once, the redhead seemed unsure. After a second's hesitation, she continued, "Well, since you're going with James and all the other good looking blokes are taken…" she trailed off and her eyes pleaded with Sierra not to make her finish her statement.

Sierra didn't feel so generous. "I ask you, Lily. The point?"

"Well, Sirius asked me to go with him and I said yes."

"You did _WHAT_?" Sierra's yell echoed all the way across the corridor and a few paintings yelled about the ridiculous hour of the morning. The Fat Lady huffed and let them through into the common room without the password. Sierra ignored the nauseating feeling in her stomach that she experienced at Lily's news and settled on focusing on the throbbing in her temples.

Lily looked like she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. She settled for a miserable expression instead. "Oh, I knew you'd be angry!" she collapsed onto an armchair and Sierra settled in the one opposite her, frowning. "He didn't think so but I told him-"

Sierra's eyes widened. "What? I'm not angry!"

Lily didn't seem to have any intention of stopping. "I mean, its obvious you like him and I know you've told me you do but I swear even if you hadn't I'd have guessed by now but these boys just _cannot _take a hint and I-" abruptly, she stopped. "What are they _doing_?"

Sierra raised her eyebrows and turned around in her seat. Immediately, something small and hard whizzed into her face and hit her smartly on the temple.

Uncharacteristically, she shrieked and ducked behind the armchair again. The tiny Snitch rapped her on the head a few times, until she finally raised a hand and sent it whizzing back to its owner. The whole room erupted into loud laughter and Lily looked furious.

"James Potter, I'll thank you to keep those Quidditch supplies out of the common room," the red-head's words dripped with venom. "Not everyone enjoys spending their free time chasing pests."

"Oh, come on, Lily," Black's voice wafted towards them, almost lazily. Sierra glared a hole into the floor. "Don't call yourself a pest."

There was more laughter at that, and Lily blushed. She sent a glare at Black. "How did it feel to be rejected by the only girl you ever chased, Black?"

"Brilliant, once _you_ said yes to me," he winked. Sierra turned her glare from the floor to Lily, who seemed unfazed. Black got up and sauntered over to where the two girls sat. He grinned down at Sierra. "I was never a fan of brunettes anyway."

Sierra raised an eyebrow. "I was never a fan of egoistic pigs, yet here I am talking to you."

"I sense a little jealousy."

"What you sense is loathing."

"Come on, Grayson," he smiled that peculiar smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm not that bad."

"You are when you're breathing," she bit out with more venom than necessary. "Excuse me, Black. I have work to do." She swept past him without a backward glance. Lily smiled a little and followed, stopping to pat Sirius's shoulder comfortingly.

**!**

_Why would he do it? _

Sierra scribbled furiously onto her parchment, already halfway done with the four foot essay they'd been assigned even though she hadn't started more than an hour ago. The hangings on her bed were drawn and she'd set up a silencing charm so she could be alone with her thoughts.

_He asked Lily. He asked me first, followed me around for days, and then ended up asking the girl his best friend is in love with. _She frowned and crossed out a word. _He doesn't like her more than a friend. But then again she's the only girl he seems to respect._ Her frown became worse. _He treats the others like possessions and I'm probably just a challenge. _

_So then why do I feel so bad? _She bit her lip. The truth was annoying, but she knew it was there.

_I wanted him to try harder. I wanted to see if I was really just a challenge or something more._ She snorted humorlessly and put away the essay. Instead, she drew out another sheet of parchment and began penning a letter to her father. Once that was done, she had no choice but to pack up and go down to the Common Room. Exiting the blessedly empty dormitory, Sierra strained her ears to hear any tell-tale noise made by the Marauders. She didn't understand why, but she was keen to avoid Sirius for as long as she could.

She heard nothing downstairs and frowned. A glance at her watch revealed it was lunchtime. Obviously, everyone would be in the Hall. Silently thanking whatever heavenly power there was that she wasn't hungry, she made her way downstairs and made a beeline for the squashy, ridiculously comfortable armchairs by the fire. Unfortunately, one was occupied.

Out of the million witty comments that Sierra could have made at that point, all she could come up with was: "You haven't eaten."

Sirius looked up from the fireplace and raised his eyebrows. "Neither have you," he countered simply. He held her gaze for what seemed like forever, and then returned to staring into the fire.

Sierra blinked. She had expected a bit more teasing, some flirting, and finally her temper would cool off. She hadn't expected him to act like he wasn't even in the mood to talk to her. Frowning, she made her way towards him and finally saw what seemed so wrong. In front of the fireplace were the unmistakable ashes of a Howler.

She raised her eyebrows. "Feeling glum after a little lecture from mummy and daddy?"

The instant she said it she knew she shouldn't have. His eyes flashed dangerously and he stood up. For one split second, she thought he was going to hit her. His fists clenched and he closed his eyes. Then, he threw her a look that made her stomach drop and set her pulse racing.

Sierra looked away as he walked past her without a word.


	24. Chapter 24

"Three weeks," said a quiet voice in her ear. Sierra jumped and hastily put a smile on her face as Remus Lupin slid into the booth beside her. He gave her his usual kindly smile and offered her a mug of Butterbeer. "Just in case you forgot how long it's been," he added.

"Thanks," she smiled more genuinely this time and took a sip. "For the record, I don't care."

Remus laughed easily and Sierra couldn't help joining in. Remus Lupin wasn't an optimist and he wasn't a flirt; sometimes Sierra wished she was attracted to solemn, mature and gentleman-like boys like him. But no, she had always wanted what wasn't good for her, and Remus knew that. That was exactly what made their relatively new but fast friendship so easy-going.

"You do care," he smiled and took a sip of his drink. "Or else we both know you wouldn't have asked for my advice."

"I wanted your advice for Lily's sake, because its killing her that he's acting like I don't exist," said Sierra. "You know she hates fights. I don't know Sirius or his family well enough to say anything about wanting to be friends with him again."

"I think that's unfair." Remus pointed out, "You had an idea about what his family is like, after all. That says a lot. Sirius is what he is because of them."

Sierra bit her lip. Her voice was small when she spoke. "I didn't mean it that way."

"But you haven't told him that."

"He's not speaking to me."

"Can you blame him?"

Sierra bit her lip. Remus patted her shoulder. "You don't need to apologize. But he should know that you regret what you said."

"What good will that do?" she asked bitterly. "He needs to stay away from me anyway. I won't date him and I'm a challenge. Maybe this is the only way for me to get some peace as well."

"You should let Sirius decide for himself whether or not he wants you, Sierra," Remus's voice was gentle. "He cares about very few people, I'll admit. But you're one of them. He's just confused about the extent of his feelings."

"And if I am too?"

"You owe him an explanation no matter what. The last bloke to even speak about Sirius's family ended up in the Hospital Wing for over two months because he couldn't control his temper."

Sierra's eyes widened. "He beat someone up?"

"It was a very fair duel," Remus assured her. "But I knew Sirius's tactics better than anyone. Regardless, he was extremely angry and above all, hurt. I cracked my skull, not to mention broke a few bones," he smirked and took another sip. "I believe he still owes me for not hexing him into oblivion when I regained my senses."

Sierra's mouth was hanging open. "He had a duel with _you_?" Remus nodded. "If you're trying to make him seem like a good person, you're doing a bad job of it!"

"I don't need to convince you that he's got a good heart, Sierra. I'm telling you what he's like. He has a bad temper, but he makes up for it," Remus patted her clenched fist which rested on the table. "Give him a chance to be your friend."

"If he ever gives me a chance to explain."

"Well, he might," Remus's mild eyes became suddenly mischievous. Sierra raised her eyebrows. "What?" he asked innocently. "He _does _owe me a favor after all."

**!**

"So let me get this straight," said Sirius as he looked through the various dress-robes on the racks in front of him. "You want us to find a way to get Prongs and Lily some alone time at this dance?"

"That's the idea," answered Remus.

"And how are we going to manage that?" Sirius snorted as he pulled a pair of robes off their rack and went to the fitting rooms. "I may be Lily's date but I know better than to convince her to even give one dance to James."

Remus shook his head. "I can handle Lily. What I need you to do is dance with James's date so it doesn't look too suspicious."

Sirius froze, one hand on the door to the fitting room. "You want me to dance with her." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," said Remus simply. He ignored the look Sirius shot him as he entered the fitting room. "Padfoot, be reasonable," he called through the door. "She's one girl and you've charmed worse than her."

"I never took time to charm someone who loathes me," Sirius's voice was full of bitterness as he exited the fitting room and took a lazy glance at himself in the mirror. "I don't think its going to work, Mooney, so we shouldn't even bother."

"We're Marauders, Sirius," reminded his friend as he entered the now vacant fitting room. "And we owe James a lot, the least we can do is try to get him a dance with Lily," he exited the room as well and stood next to his friend in front of the mirror. "After all, you can resist a charmer like you?" he clapped him on the shoulder and Sirius managed a half-hearted smile.

"For James," he agreed finally. "_And _because I still owe you after that duel in fourth year."

Remus's eyes glinted. "Funny you should mention that, Padfoot."

**!**

"Sirius and you still aren't talking?"

Sierra snorted at the delicate question that was uttered in Mary's seemingly unfeeling tone. "No, we're not," she answered. "And I don't suppose we will."

"What happened?"

Sierra didn't answer and thrust a silky peach dress into her arms. "Go try it on," was all she said.

Lily exited the fitting rooms at that moment in a stunning gold number that immediately won Sierra's approval. The red-head waited until Mary was out of the way before speaking. "Are you two ever going to talk again?"

Sierra sighed. "I did try, Lily. Remus says he might be able to do something, but I doubt it."

Lily bit her lip. "He does care about you, you know. I know him well enough to say that when it comes to his family, he wouldn't care if he was hitting a boy or a girl. He hates every mention of them."

"I didn't know," it was a weak defense, but it was all she had.

Lily smiled sympathetically and changed the subject. "I wish you'd buy a dress as well."

"I have one," Sierra winked. "And its quite fitting, if I do say so myself."

"You didn't even tell me what you were going as."

"That's a secret which you'll find out when I start getting ready but oh well!" she clapped her hands and held the door open. "Shall we?"

Lily giggled and they linked their arms together as they hurried through the snow towards the castle.

"So," continued Lily once they had made it through the worst of the snow. "What's Remus's plan to help you out?"

Sierra shrugged. "I don't even know why he wants to help me out."

Lily giggled. "I'm sure he knows you like him."

"So does a random dog in the Forbidden Forest but I don't see him trying to help."

"Remus always has his reasons."

Sierra gave her a look. "You better not have something to do with this."

"Oh no!" Lily laughed. "I tried talking to Sirius himself, but he's been avoiding me a little bit. I guess he's just a little upset after what happened."

"What's wrong with his family anyway?" Sierra kicked at some loose snow sulkily. "James said he left home last summer."

"Did you ever think about why?"

"It was none of my business."

"You shouldn't have said what you said then," said Lily reasonably. "I don't blame you," she added. "I know you were upset and jealous-"

"I was not!"

Lily ignored her. "But the fact is that you said something wrong and you should apologize. Which you've tried to do, but he's being stubborn. So you need help."

Sierra groaned. "I wish I had stayed and studied at home."

Lily laughed and nudged her shoulder playfully. "And risk not meeting Sirius's to-die-for eyes?" she fluttered her eyelashes rapidly and widened her green eyes, causing Sierra to burst into laughter.


	25. Chapter 25

"Sierra! Have you seen my wand?"

"Lily Evans, get your fat foot _off _my dress's hem!"

"Mary, are you finished with the mirror yet?"

"Jessica, get off my bed!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Remus. The werewolf smiled a little grimly and returned to reading his book. Sirius turned to look at James, who merely grinned and tossed the snitch he was playing with higher into the air. Finally, Sirius exchanged a cringing look with Peter as they heard a loud _thud _echo from the girls' dormitories, followed by a string of profanities that made him chuckle despite the fact that Sierra's voice was uttering them.

He didn't hate her. Far from it; his heart still stuttered every time she walked past and his fingers always itched for his wand whenever he saw Regulus or any male talking to her. But he hadn't spoken to her in weeks, and he doubted she would forgive that part easily. It wasn't her fault exactly. Sirius knew that sarcasm and taunts were second nature to her, but there was only one Black family principle that was instilled into him, and that was to never go back on your word. He had sworn after he'd dueled Remus that he'd do the same to anyone who talked that way; it would have to stick.

Almost as if he'd read his mind, Remus closed his book and said evenly, "Padfoot, I really think you should use your opportunity tonight to do some good."

Sirius shrugged. "I can do something good in plenty of ways."

"Do you know what an enigma is, Sirius?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to know?"

"Yes. Because you try to sound enigmatic all the time and instead you just sound like someone with a bruised ego."

James stopped playing with the snitch and looked from one Maruder to the other, brow furrowed. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Remus didn't even hesitate in his reply. "Yes."

"Are you lot going to try to pull a prank without me?"

Sirius chuckled. "No, mate. Wouldn't dream of it."

James shrugged and returned to playing with the snitch, easily appeased. Peter returned to admiring him. Remus rolled his eyes. "You can't avoid it forever, Padfoot."

"I can try," muttered Sirius darkly.

Remus raised his eyebrows but before Sirius could respond to his questioning look, there was the sound of heels clicking and giggles. Automatically, every male turned his attention towards the girls' staircase, which was suddenly overflowing with what seemed like every female in Gryffindor.

He didn't even get a chance to look for her. In a matter of seconds, someone had grabbed his arm and was dragging him out of the portrait hole. Judging by the amount of red hair he could see, he knew who it was.

"Lily?"

"What?" she snapped. He caught a glimpse of dramatic gold make-up and had to admit that she pulled it off easily. Her dress was all silk and flowing and he saw the intricate green vines that covered her bare arms as she brushed her hair off her face. She was a nymph.

Sirius blinked. "Umm, why are you dragging me after you?"

"I don't want anyone to see me!"

"So your solution to that is to drag _me _after you?" he teased.

He saw her lips twitch, but with the amount of make-up she was wearing he didn't think it was because of him. She turned back and gave him an exasperated look. "I look terrible."

Sirius blinked. "It's a Halloween party. You're supposed to look scary. And Lily-flower," he did a quick examination of her. "Well, you're _always _scary."

"Ha ha," she said, rolling her eyes. "You're funny, Sirius."

He winked. "You look nice," he made sure he sounded as genuine as he felt. "I don't know why you think you look bad. You're pretty. I wouldn't let Prongs be in love with you if you weren't."

Lily snorted, but this time he was sure she was smiling because of him. "Alright, Black, I admit it, you're sweet," she turned back and winked. "But I'd love to see your face when you see what Sierra looks like."

"I don't know why that should concern me. But she usually manages to look acceptable," Sirius shrugged. It wasn't an easy thing to do because she was still dragging him but he managed.

Lily laughed at that. "You're both ridiculous! She looks amazing."

"I'm _your _date," he pointed out.

She waved a hand airily. "I know but you're disgusting. You two would look cute together, on the other hand."

He tried to sound indifferent. "All the time or just tonight?"

She laughed again. "Both."

"Should I be insulted or flattered?"

"Both, Black. It's always both. Now smile and let's go to this stupid dance."

**!**

"It could be worse," said Sirius as he handed Lily a bottle of butterbeer. "He could be constantly staring at you and stepping on her feet."

Lily rolled her eyes but grinned anyway. "I'm more concerned with that," she pointed with her bottle towards the left. "What are they supposed to be, Death Eaters?"

She saw Sirius's eyes narrow as he glanced at the group of boys in black cloaks and face masks. "Harmless kids," he said. He didn't even look at them again. "Probably just a prank by the locals."

Lily shrugged. They watched the dances for a little while longer. As a dark haired girl dressed like a cat passed by and winked at Sirius, Lily barely controlled her laughter. Sirius noticed. "What?"

Amusedly, she shook her head. "I don't understand why they're all obsessed with you."

"Don't be mean, Lily-flower. Just because you're in love with Prongs doesn't mean other girls can't like me."

"They barely know you, Sirius."

"I'm an enigma."

"Is that a new word you learnt today?"

"I heard Mooney use it this morning. That doesn't count."

Lily laughed. "I certainly hope he wasn't talking about _you_."

Sirius clutched his heart dramatically. "Why do you wound me this way?" he exclaimed.

She shrugged. "Because its fun."

Sirius frowned. "The Head Girl shouldn't be so mean."

"I'm not mean. I'm honest."

"Your honesty is hurtful."

She merely shook her head in amusement again. They were silent for a few seconds. Discreetly, Sirius watched James and Sierra. They were standing with Remus and his date, a pretty Hufflepuff girl who was dressed like a badger. They were all laughing at something. He saw Sierra wave her jeweled fan in front of her face again. She had been using it all evening to hide her face from everyone, which was apparently part of her costume.

Her hair was open and fell in long ringlets down her back. Her make-up was dark and her fan hid most of her face, but he had caught a glimpse of ruby red lips and flashing white teeth when she had laughed at one of James's jokes. It shouldn't surprise him that her dress, while it was floor length, had a slit almost up to her hip and almost no back. Even now, he knew his eyes had become dark as he saw her skin exposed.

"Is she supposed to be a vampire?" he finally asked. Lily giggled.

"Primarily, yes. You know what they say about female vampires. One look and you're hooked."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"I'm trying to tell you that you're in love with the girl."

"The fact that I find her attractive does not mean-"

"It _so _means that."

"Shut up, Evans. Go sprinkle your pixie dust on someone who wants to fly."

"Don't insult Peter Pan, Sirius. And I'm not even a fairy."

"You belong to the same family, don't you?"

"Why can't you just go there and ask her to dance?"

"She'll insult me."

"She insults everyone."

"She can ask me herself."

"Boys should always ask first."

"I'll dance with her if you dance with Prongs."

"What?"

Sirius sighed. It was time to put Remus's plan into action. "You're a beautiful girl, Lils, and an amazing date, but you're off limits to me and every girl worth looking at has shown interest in me tonight. Except her," he jerked his head towards Sierra. "So please, keep her date busy so I can get one dance?"

Obviously amused, Lily nodded and Sirius dragged her off towards their friends.

_Phase one is in action. Mooney, you owe me._

**!**

Sirius almost laughed. Sierra had almost dropped her fan when she had felt his hand 'accidentally' graze her bare back. Her eyes had widened as Sirius Black, in all his ripped shirt glory, pirate glory, came to stand next to her and asked her to dance. Seconds later, Lily had grabbed James's hand and dragged him off, so she had no other choice but to nod.

He held her hand in one of his own and the other he let rest on her waist. The song was slow and the floor was filled with couples, so no one was paying them particular attention. Sirius was surprised to see that Sierra didn't seem to want to look at him. She kept her eyes fixed on their feet, and he had a better view of the dramatic color on her eyes. He couldn't help but notice how her lips were almost blood red and perfectly shaped.

He had to break the silence. "Do you dress like this particularly to tempt me or is it just natural?"

Her lips twitched. She didn't seem surprised that he was talking to her. "It got you to talk to me, didn't it?"

"I could have dealt with a more private show," he made a point to look all around the room, at the number of boys who were ogling at the girl in his arms.

Half-heartedly, she smacked his chest. "I really am sorry for what I said."

"We can forget that ever happened if you go out with me," he winked.

Sierra laughed. "I'm tempted to say yes."

"Really?"

It was her turn to wink now. "Well, honey, you're not exactly hard on the eyes tonight, are you?"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"It's not flirting till I kiss you and run away."

"I don't like the running away part."

"Then maybe I'll just kiss you and we'll call it even?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. Sierra grinned. "Not so fast, handsome. You can't ask a girl to dance once in the whole night and expect her to fall for you."

"Can I ask her out?"

"You can, but she could say no."

Sirius couldn't help but smile. "You really are something, Sierra Grayson."

"I hope you mean that as a compliment."

"I always do."

They were silent for a while. The song ended and Sierra let go of his hand, but Sirius pulled her closer and raised his eyebrows. "You talk to me after weeks and you think I'll let you go that easy?"

Sierra laughed. "Our dates could kill each other."

"Let them," something about his tone must have made her reconsider leaving. They locked eyes and in the background, the lights dimmed, as if anticipating this moment. Sierra felt his warm hands press her bare back, making her move closer to him. Her heels made it possible for them to be eye level, and she saw how dark his eyes had gotten. But this time, it wasn't in anger. They made her shiver and feel warm, all at the same time. This apparently wasn't lost on Sirius; he smirked and rested his chin on top of her head, breaking eye contact. Internally, Sierra groaned.

This night wasn't going to be easy.


	26. Chapter 26

"You know, I had a dream about you," Sirius' voice was casual as he absently swirled the liquid within his crystal glass.

Sierra looked up and caught his eyes. He smiled. She raised an eyebrow. "Considering it's you, Black, I'm afraid to ask what it was."

"Aren't we past the last name basis now?"

"You've never really given us a chance to move past."

"I wasn't the one who was thinking of agreeing to be a couple."

"You never asked so I'm thinking of disagreeing now."

"You're impossible."

"You like me," she winked.

He smiled despite himself. "Can't deny that," he tilted his head back and emptied his glass in one gulp. Sierra noticed it fill up magically as soon as he put it down. He caught her looking. "It's Firewhiskey, Grayson. Try some."

Sierra frowned. "I don't hold alcohol very well."

"I'll carry you to bed if anything happens," he winked and offered her his glass. Sierra sighed and took it from him. Glaring in his direction, she threw her head back and downed the contents of it in exactly the same way he had done. She put the glass back on the table without flinching.

"I said I don't hold alcohol very well, Black. I didn't say I've never had it before," she laughed at his baffled expression.

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "You're something else, aren't you?"

"Love, you need some variety in your life when it comes to girls."

"Cruel of you to say that when I want you and you keep rejecting me."

"I have my reasons," she avoided his eyes and finished the glass of Firewhiskey again.

Sirius sighed and took the glass from her. His hand lingered on hers'. She looked away, but didn't remove them. "I really do like you, Sierra."

"Sirius, I-"

"What are we talking about?" asked James eagerly as he slipped into the seat next to Sierra. Lily followed and sat down next to Sirius.

Automatically, they snatched their hands back. Sirius didn't acknowledge his friend's presence and finished his glass in one gulp. James eyed him warily as Sirius slammed the glass down onto the table. "Mate, are you alright?"

"Yes, Prongs," he threw him a forceful smile. The smile he gave Lily was a bit more genuine. "Where have you two crazy kids been all night?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Dancing. Its what you do at these things, Sirius. Not that you'd know."

"I dance very well, Lily-flower."

"You've danced twice."

"We're not in a Jane Austen novel. I don't have to dance with every good-looking girl in the room," Sirius pointed out. He winked at Sierra and added, "Although, I have danced with the _best_-looking girl in this room."

Sierra snorted, but he saw that the smile she threw him behind Lily's back was genuine.

James chuckled. "Cheesy, Padfoot. Too much Muggle Studies literature, I'd say."

Sirius gave him a dirty look. "You're never going to let me go out with her, are you?"

James blinked. "I thought we all agreed she was out of your league, Padfoot."

Sierra and Lily burst into laughter. Sirius glared. "Prongs, you are _not _the best person to be saying something like that to me right now."

"Actually, I am," James smiled a self-satisfied grin that immediately had Sierra narrowing her eyes at Lily. The redhead shook her head smilingly. "Lily-flower agreed to call me by my _real _name."

Sierra's laughter was loudest and Sirius couldn't help but smile at that. Fortunately for him, Sierra didn't notice. Sirius Black never smiled at girls that way.

**! **

"Whoa!" Sirius laughed as Sierra almost made him tumble into a wall with her weight. "You're not as light as you look."

"Then you're obviously not as strong as you look," mumbled Sierra grumpily. She readjusted her face, which was pressed against his neck, and felt his arm grow tighter around her waist. "Shut up and help me walk. And go slower."

He laughed again, but didn't let go and obediently slowed down his pace. "So," he kept the conversation going so she wouldn't fall asleep. "You think I look strong?"

"You're six feet tall and extremely uncomfortable to lean against," her speech was slightly slurred, whether from drinking or exhaustion, Sirius couldn't tell. "You'd better be strong or else I picked the wrong person to walk with."

Sirius snorted. "You didn't exactly have a lot more options, did you?"

"Oh please," he almost heard her smirk. "With this dress? You _know _I had options."

He rolled his eyes but didn't argue. It was sheer dumb luck that he had been the only boy whose name Sierra remembered in her more-than-tipsy state (she refused to call herself drunk). He had volunteered to walk her back to the common room, reminding her that he had said he'd even carry her to bed. Of course, his ulterior motive had been to talk to her and maybe finish what could have been started on the dance-floor earlier in the evening. But judging from her inability to even finish her sentences, Sirius was sure that wasn't happening. And yet, he still wanted to be around, to make sure she was alright. Frowning, he resumed talking and didn't dwell on his changed state of mind too much.

"Is that supposed to make me feel special?" he asked teasingly.

"It's supposed to make you walk faster."

Sirius groaned. A quick glance around showed that they were only about five minutes away from Gryffindor Tower, but at the rate they were going they would probably not get there for a while and since he couldn't afford a detention, he needed an alternative. In which case, he'd have to get a little bold.

"Hey," he gently tilted Sierra's face upwards and met her sleepy eyes. "How tired are you?"

In response, she yawned in his face. Sirius chuckled. Surprisingly, he saw her look away in embarrassment. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'm not a late-night person."

"Then you'll like my idea."

"I highly doubt that."

"Let me carry you."

"_What_?"

"Come on, Grayson. You're exhausted and if we walk any slower I might as well give us a detention right now and save Filch the trouble."

"So walk fast."

"That's just going to be uncomfortable for you. Carrying you is a better option, and we'll get you into bed faster."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No way in hell are you carrying me, Sirius."

He ignored the fact that she had used his first name and rolled his eyes. "So if I get you a detention you're fine with it?"

"I won't get detention," she smiled slightly. "I'm with a Marauder. It'd damage your reputation if you got caught coming back from a date."

"I imagined our first date to be a bit more enjoyable."

"So you didn't have fun with me tonight?"

"I wasn't even your date."

"You danced with me way more than James did."

"Does that make me your date?"

"It makes tonight a date."

"Will you go out with me yet?"

"Will you get me back to the bloody tower already?"

**!**

"So let me get this straight," Lily took a bite of bacon and chewed thoughtfully. Swallowing, she continued, "He was practically undressing you with his eyes the whole evening, he walked you back to Gryffindor Tower _alone_, he asked to _carry _you to bed and he _still _didn't kiss you?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Don't forget about the part where he almost was about to kiss me while we were dancing and the part where he didn't even notice when I used his first name."

Lily shook her head. "He's impossible."

Sierra groaned and banged her head onto the table. The third years in front of them squealed as the pressure caused a jug of pumpkin juice to tip over. Lily hurriedly repaired the damage and nudged Sierra. The other girl swapped her hand away.

"I am pissed off and highly volatile," she muttered darkly. "Don't. Say. Anything."

The redhead shut her mouth obediently and continued with her breakfast. Sierra closed her eyes and sighed deeply, trying to get her muddled brain to slow down. Last night was a blur, but the part with Sirius was as sharp as the pain she felt in her chest every time she remembered that his actions could be taken in the way of a friend, and not someone who was interested in her the way she had obviously shown that she was.

Her only consolation was that she had maintained her self-respect by not agreeing to let him carry her. In a way, she knew he hadn't offered to do it to take advantage of her more-than-tipsy state, because he had certainly been close enough to her during their whole walk. Maybe he had only done it because he was actually concerned. Then again, this _was _Sirius Black she was thinking about…

"Why does she look depressed?" the stupid, annoying, perfectly-voiced _git_ was sitting next to her and she was trying to resist an urge to touch him. Whether that would lead to kissing him or slapping him, she wasn't so sure yet.

"She's probably has a hangover," responded Lily warily. "You _did _get her drunk. Leave her alone, Sirius."

"I think we all know that's not possible," he was in too much of a good mood for her to be amused. But to her surprise, he sat down next to her and didn't even touch her. "Hey, Lily?"

"Hmm?" the red-head was obviously immersed in a book. There was a pause and Sierra heard her speak again. "What is it, Sirius?"

"This," Sierra felt someone's hand graze her cheek. It was so light that at first she thought she was dreaming, but the heat left from the contact of their skin told her Sirius had done it. "Give that to her when she doesn't feel like killing me anymore. I'll be in the library."

There was a smile in Lily's voice when she said, "I will. You're adorable, Sirius."

"Don't call me adorable," he muttered. Sierra's lip twitched at the uncomfortable note in his voice. "See you later."

She heard him leave. Mentally, Sierra counted backwards from fifty. When she was done, she raised her head and caught Lily looking at her knowingly. She glared and held out her hand. Wordlessly, Lily dropped a blood-red rose onto her palm and slid an envelope over to her as well. Winking, she left the breakfast table.

Sierra frowned at the rose and slit open the envelope. Inside was a scrap of parchment with his usual, perfectly untidy handwriting. She bit her lip to hide the smile on her face and got up from the table wordlessly, heading towards the library.


	27. Chapter 27

"_Don't you know it's polite to kiss a girl goodnight after you got her drunk?" Sierra asked teasingly._

_He finally managed to get her through the portrait hole and chuckled. "You'd hit me if I tried."_

"_That wouldn't be a nice way to say thank you."_

"_Don't thank me," he unwound her arms from around his neck and held her hands in his. "Say you'll go out with me."_

_Sierra bit her lip. "Sirius, the odds of us even managing to get along-"_

"_You can't rule your life based on odds."_

"_I don't. But I don't want to ruin it either. I like you way too much to be safe."_

"_I'm not safe," he admitted. "But I'm not dangerous."_

_She shook her head and slid her hands out of his grasp. She managed a smile. "You'd get bored, Black," she winked to ease the sting from her words. "Where's the fun in that?"_

_He chuckled again. "Good night, Grayson."_

_Sierra rolled her eyes but the smile didn't leave her face. "Bye, Sirius."_

"_Sirius…"_

"Sirius?"

"What?" Sirius blinked and sat up straighter in the chair, his eyes darting left and right. Sierra stood in front of him, her hand extended as if to touch his face. She gave him a look.

"What were you doing?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing," he winced and ran a hand through his hair. "I was just thinking."

"You were muttering."

"I was not muttering."

"I heard you."

"What was I saying?"

"I didn't hear that part," she smiled sheepishly and gestured towards the empty chair opposite him. "May I?"

He snorted. "I'm only here because of you."

She rolled her eyes. "You do realize I was serious when I said you can't send me letters and flowers and expect me to forgive you."

"I know," he winked and grabbed her hand easily. The gesture didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Sierra's eyes widened minutely but she didn't move. "But it's my way of apologizing to you."

He saw her swallow before answering. "You pick the strangest things to apologize for."

"I should have kissed you."

"You should have."

"But I didn't."

"You're an idiot for that."

"Do I still get a chance?"

"Not today."

"Damn," he sighed and closed his eyes. "You have to let me make it up to you."

"What do you want to do? _Don't _say you want to take me out," she added warningly. He scowled. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. "I mean it, Sirius."

"Just because I take you out doesn't mean I have to date you," he pointed out. "We could just go out and have fun," she bit her lip. "I mean it, Sierra. I'm not going to ask you to marry me after one day. I want to actually get to know you."

Sierra blinked and slid her hands out from under his. But the look in her eye told Sirius she hadn't wanted to. "That's not very flattering. Am I not attractive enough for you to want to marry me already?"

He snorted. "I don't commit that easily."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Nope. I don't like commitment."

"And that is supposed to make me want to go out with you because…?"

"Because there's no pressure," he shrugged and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. "I don't expect you to fall in love with me and you sure as hell don't want me to fall for you. We'd be pretty good together, don't you think?"

"The whole point of a date is that you want a commitment with that person."

"Then maybe I want a commitment with you. You'll never know unless you say yes."

Sierra groaned and stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Sirius stood as well and gave her a look. "I don't like dating," she mumbled.

Sirius laughed. "Dating me won't be like that."

"It won't be any different than all the other guys I've dated," she muttered. She tried to side-step him to leave the library but he wouldn't let her.

"A few bad experiences and you're ready to give up already?" he asked. "I expected more from you, Grayson."

Sierra glared and tried to move around him but he somehow managed to block her again. "You only want to get to know me!" she protested. "Why can't we just be friends?"

She saw his eyes darken. "Because of this," his face lowered, his lips nearing hers. Reflexively, she tilted her head up. By the time she had registered what she was doing, it was too late.

Sirius was a good kisser. No, he was better than good. Something about the way his arms cradled her body delicately and the way his fingers ran through her hair was oddly… perfect. Even more than that, his lips were soft and slow, teasing her mouth with gentle kisses that were all actually part of one long, drawn out kiss that she was sure she never wanted to end.

What really surprised her was the electricity. He didn't deepen the kiss and his hands didn't move from her hair, but even then Sierra felt like she had just been electrocuted. Instead of the burn, there was a pleasant hum in every nerve of her body; she wasn't sure if she wanted it to ever go away. Maybe this was what they called chemistry. She had never experienced it before, and even when he pulled away, her eyes remained close and she didn't move. She was out of breath without even moving and it felt like a millennium had passed by. In reality, it had only been a few seconds. Her eyes opened slowly.

There was no self-satisfied smirk on Sirius's face. His eyes were still dark and stormy and caused a curious hunger to form in the pit of her stomach. The feeling proceeded to do somersaults and all sorts of acts that would have probably made her knees buckle under her, but Sirius still hadn't let her go. Automatically, her hands gripped his arms.

"Do you get it now?" his voice was hoarse. Mutely, she nodded. His eyes flickered to her lips again before he spoke. "I want an excuse to do that again."

The hunger flipped her stomach upside down. "Stop talking," she whispered. Her hands twisted in his hair and she slammed his mouth onto hers once again. He let out a groan and held her closer. Sierra's eyes closed and she almost whimpered when she felt him deepen the kiss. He tasted like mint and chocolate and everything sweet and dark that she had ever tasted; it made her shiver. Maybe she was shivering; she felt him smile through the kiss and hold her even closer. She slid her hands under his jacket, tracing abstract patterns across his chest as his kisses grew more earnest. She was dimly aware that he had a _fine _body, but his mouth claimed most of her attention. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized she should pull away now; Sirius Black was not the type to abide by a girl's wishes once he got going. Her eyes opened in surprise when he pulled back before she did, chest heaving.

She had practically drowned in his eyes by the time he spoke. "Sierra."

Her eyes focused on his face, and saw the small, almost shy smile he wore. "What?"

"Can I ask you out yet?" his smile was infectious, and so adorable that Sierra's heart clenched. She sighed and removed one of her hands from his chest to push her hair back. Before she could lower it, Sirius caught it in his and pressed his lips to it. Her eyes widened. He winked. "I'm waiting for an answer."

She glared, coming back to her non-Sirius-infected senses. "You kissed me on purpose."

His eyes screamed innocence. "Obviously I did. I wanted to."

"You knew I'd say yes after that," she slapped his chest in annoyance and glared.

"After what?"

"Quite possibly the best kiss of my life."

He chuckled. "You're beautiful when you're angry."

Her heart clenched again and she almost swooned. Almost. She wasn't going to make it that easy for him. "That all you got, Black?"

His hold on her waist tightened. Sierra started, almost forgetting that she was still in his arms. She felt herself blush slightly but he didn't let her pull away. His smirk grew more confident. "Actually, I have a lot more. But I wouldn't want to overwhelm you."

"Believe me, Black. I can handle you," their faces were almost touching now, and she saw his eyes flicker to her lips again. Inwardly, she grinned and inches closer, making sure her lips just barely brushed his. When he spoke, they did.

"Go out with me, Grayson," his was doing that husky, whispering thing with his voice that made her knees go weak. She gulped and for a moment lost her train of thought. It came back fast enough and she automatically stepped out of his arms. This time, he let her. He gave her a withering look. "You're stubborn."

Mutely, Sierra nodded. Concern flashed in his eyes as he closed the gap between them and rested his hand against her cheek. She leaned her face against it and sighed. It felt good.

His voice was quiet when he spoke. "What are you so afraid of?"

She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. He shouldn't have been able to tell she was afraid. He barely knew her, yet at the same time she felt he _did _know her. She almost screamed at the clichés her mind was sprouting. While she was thinking, his fingers smoothed away her frown and his other hand touched her face as he made her look at him. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. She tried to smile at him, but failed. His brow furrowed in confusion. She groaned. "You'll hurt me, Sirius. I can feel it. Someone like you can't get someone like me and hope to survive."

His face remained free of emotion. "Can I at least try?"

She sighed. "You'll regret it."

"I don't do things if I'm going to end up regretting them," he bent down and pressed another hard kiss to her mouth, full of promise and hints as to what he would do to her if this wasn't a school library. "Can you trust me enough to just say yes?"

Sierra groaned and rested her head against his chest. He laughed. She slapped him. "I have three conditions."

"Is that a yes?"

"The first one is that you will shut up and listen to them."

He controlled his smile. "Sorry. Carry on."

Sierra sighed deeply and turned up her face to look at him. "You can't tell anyone and you can't kiss me like that again."

"I have to tell my mates," he answered automatically. She scowled. He pressed another kiss to her lips. "And I'm going to kiss you whenever I like."

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"You will be." Sierra pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Sirius frowned. "You really don't want me to tell anyone?"

She sighed. "No. I want to tell Lily, so you can tell your friends. But that's all, please."

He nodded. "And you don't want me to kiss you?"

She smiled wryly. "You keep kissing me like that and I'll probably fall into bed with you. And then wake up the next morning and kill you. Don't push your luck, Black."

"Didn't know you were so eager, Grayson."

"I'm not going to deny you're hot as hell. That's one of the major reasons I said yes."

He winked roguishly and his handsome face creased into the same adorable smile that had made her heart clench earlier. "I already said you're beautiful."

"I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"How about I just kiss you instead?"

"Don't tempt me."

"I'm very tempting, Grayson."

"I'm more tempted to kill you. Or turn you into a eunuch."

"You're mean."

"Don't you forget it, love."


	28. Chapter 28

"You told him you'd _sleep _with him?!" Lily's voice was no less than a screech. Sierra winced. The whole of Gryffindor Tower would have heard by now. Mortified and a little annoyed, she glared at the red-head.

"I didn't say that!"

"You said you'd fall into bed with him!" her face was almost as red as her hair, whether from anger or embarrassment, Sierra couldn't tell. "You're absolutely insane."

She cast a nervous glance around the room. They were alone, but probably not for long after that outburst. "Why does that have to lead to sex? I could have meant it in an innocent way!"

"Everything leads to sex with Sirius Black! There _is _no innocent way with him!"

"I told him I'd kill him the next morning?" she offered weakly.

Lily sighed and "Doesn't count. The damage would be done. Merlin, Sierra! He's probably going to fantasize about you in his bed all ni-" a pillow to the face cut her off. She glared. "What? You really think he isn't thinking about you right now?"

"I really hope he isn't."

"You're absolutely gorgeous, you imbecile."

Sierra groaned. "Don't start. He kept calling me beautiful yesterday."

Lily's eyes immediately softened. "He did?" Sierra nodded miserably. "He's such a charmer. So when are you two going out?"

Sierra frowned. "I don't think we discussed that part. He walked me back to the tower and kept trying to kiss me."

Lily's eyes twinkled. "Did you let him?"

Sierra turned pink. "I-I tried not to."

"That doesn't count either," said Lily in a sing-song voice. She grinned like a maniac when Sierra glared. "Oh Merlin, you're falling for him."

"We haven't even gone out on a date yet."

"You're likely to fall into bed together before that. I don't think you two are going to follow tradition."

"I won't sleep with him, Lils."

"Not yet," the red-head winked. "After a few dates, I'm not so sure."

Sierra threw another pillow at her. "If I go out on a date with Sirius, you're going with James."

Lily laughed. "I wouldn't mind. He's nice now."

"Should I book the honeymoon suite for next month?"

"After you book the whole hotel for yourself and Sirius."

Sierra groaned and threw herself off the bed. Lily watched her in amusement. The brunette promptly flipped her off and left the room, muttering something about a walk.

**!**

"You didn't want to _overwhelm _her?" Remus looked like he wanted to laugh. "Sirius, I'm positive that is your worst pick-up line ever."

"Jealous," taunted Sirius. He tossed a book into the air, glanced at the cover and threw it at his friend.

Remus dodged it and snorted. "Sorry, mate. Sierra isn't my type. She's too…" he trailed off, shrugging.

"Fun?" Sirius's eyes twinkled. "You need to live a little more, my friend."

"You can keep your girlfriend, Sirius. I'll find one in time."

Sirius was interrupted from responding when James threw himself into the dormitory, glasses askew. Remus gave him a look. Gasping for breath, the Head Boy merely waved a hand dismissively. "Dungbomb in the greenhouse."

"Why'd they do it?" asked Sirius in amusement.

James shrugged and collapsed onto the bed, conjuring a goblet of water and drowning it in one gulp. "No idea, didn't stick around long enough to ask," he noticed how his friends were sitting and raised his eyebrows. "What are we talking about?"

"Sierra," answered Remus. "Padfoot was telling me how he finally won her heart."

"Cheesy pick-up line?" asked James. "She always falls for those."

"It wasn't cheesy."

"Had to be, she'd never date you otherwise."

"He's right," said Remus.

"Don't be a prat."

"Mooney's just jealous you always get the gorgeous ones, Padfoot," James's eyes twinkled as Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Remus. There are plenty more girls that like the shy and sensitive type."

"I'm not jealous. I'm merely in shock that someone with Sierra's intellect saw something in dear old Padfoot."

"She'll see a lot more soon enough," James winked, and yelped when Sirius threw a shoe at him. "Merlin! I was joking!"

Sirius muttered darkly and swung himself out of bed. "I'm going for a walk."

**!**

Sierra chewed on her Sugar Quill thoughtfully as she contemplated what to write. Her correspondence with her father was getting weaker every day, and the guilt was killing her. Three letters later, the only thing that seemed to be on her mind was how to tell him about Sirius.

For the fourth time since exiting the castle, she reprimanded herself for letting her thoughts wander. He hadn't even taken her on a date yet. The chances of them lasting for more than a week were slim to none. She smiled bitterly and continued writing about nonsensical things such as the dance, her lessons and how much she missed Mad and Al.

"I really hope that's a love letter for me."

She didn't even flinch as his breath tickled her ear. "I don't know why you flatter yourself so much."

"Because I like you."

"And that's a valid excuse?"

"It's an excuse for me to do this," she felt him press his lips against her neck and bit back a sigh of contentment. All too soon, he pulled away and sat a respectable distance away from her.

Sierra ignored the feeling of disappointment and turned to face him. "Hi."

He grinned. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

She rolled her eyes. "Writing a letter to my father."

"So it wasn't for me?" Sirius pretended to scowl.

"We're still at the stage where _you _send me love letters," she said teasingly. "Don't get too hopeful."

His eyes twinkled. "I knew you liked my letters."

Sierra fought off a blush and rolled her eyes. "That's about all I like."

"You shouldn't roll your eyes so much," He was obviously still amused. "You'll get dizzy."

"Then maybe you should stop being a prat."

"Can't stop who I am, love," he winked.

Sierra gave him a withering look. "I can't believe I agreed to go out with you."

"You fell for the charm," Sirius shrugged and lay back onto the grass. Sierra resisted the urge to lie down next to him. "Don't feel left out. Everyone succumbs to it."

She huffed and stood up. Sirius looked at her through half-closed lids. She held up her sealed letter in response. "I should post this today before my father thinks I've died," he didn't move. She looked at her feet awkwardly for a millisecond before tossing her hair back and clearing her throat. "See you later?"

"If you want me to come with you, all you have to do is ask."

This time, she knew she couldn't fight off the blush. Secretly, she had been hoping he _would _come, but now she merely glared and stomped off. She heard him laugh loudly behind her and within seconds he had grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close.

"Sorry," he was still chuckling.

Sierra tried shoving him away. "Leave me alone, Sirius."

"No," he answered simply. He swept her hair off her shoulder and rested his chin on it. "I was joking, Sierra."

"You don't have to follow me everywhere I go," her tone was cold. He didn't seem at all fazed and kissed her cheek instead of answering. Sierra turned around in his arms and glared.

Sirius rested his forehead against hers and winked. "And what if I want to?"

Sierra pushed him off her and smirked at his confused expression. "Then follow away."

She made sure to keep as much distance between them as she possibly could, and refused to let him hold her hand. He stopped trying after about five minutes when he realized she was actually angry. A part of her was surprised at his patience and willingness to deal with her attitude; he didn't try to speak to her or touch her, but didn't leave her either. She was sure any other girl would have fallen at his feet in less than thirty seconds instead of giving him trouble.

But Sierra refused to be one of them. Their trip to the Owlery was quiet and relatively touch-free, except when Sirius grabbed her elbow and steered her way from the trick stair she had unwittingly been about to fall prey to again. Sierra muttered a quiet thank you, but wouldn't look at him. She didn't see the way his jaw was clenched, or the slight annoyance in his eyes.

**!**

Sirius continued to watch her warily as she stalked through corridors and hallways, not even noticing the trick stair. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her stubbornness; endearing though it was, it was also getting in his way. He wanted to ask her out properly, and he didn't want to have to cage her in his arms to do it. Although, that didn't sound like a bad idea…

A shrill whistle interrupted his day-dreaming. An extremely angry-looking black bird was resting on her shoulder as she tied the envelope to its leg. Automatically, Sirius gripped her upper arm, almost protectively.

Sierra turned her head to look at him. He eyed the owl suspiciously. "That bird looks like-"

"It bites," she answered shortly. "Don't touch him, he's old and mean and grumpy."

Sirius frowned and waited impatiently until she had carried the bird to the window. It climbed off her arm onto the windowsill, and turned to look straight at him. Before he could even blink, it had swooped down and pecked him on the head, hard.

He yelled and swatted at it with his hands. Not surprisingly, that just angered the bird further and caused it to take a bite out of his fingers. Cursing, Sirius cradled his hand and glared at the monster bird, who merely hooted and shot out of the window before Sierra could catch it.

There was silence for about five seconds before he felt Sierra gently push him back against the wall. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Love, now is hardly the time for a snog."

Sierra snorted, her good mood apparently restored after her bird had tried to kill him. "Let me see your hand, Sirius."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You didn't _ask_ that bird to attack me, did you?"

She laughed. "No, I didn't. I prefer you when your hands are in working condition."

He refrained from making a perverted comment and allowed her to inspect his hand. There was only a bit of bleeding, but the cut was deep and it annoyed more than hurt him. This wasn't how he had imagined his moment, but then again things had never gone according to plan when it came to this girl.

"Hey," he made sure he didn't sound arrogant. When she looked at him, her eyes were glinting with amusement. "Go out with me."

Sierra looked like she was biting back a laugh. "Now is hardly the time for a date."

"Well, maybe not now."

"Then?" she raised an eyebrow.

For some odd reason, he was nervous. "Whenever you want." Great, now he sounded needy.

She giggled. The sound was girly, but not at all annoying. "You sound anxious."

"I don't like waiting."

"I don't like rushing."

"You like me," he shrugged, their playful banter restoring his confidence. "And obviously, if you like me enough to have me against the wall, we should go out at least once."

She blushed at that, but he grabbed her around the waist before she could move. She gave him a warning look. Sirius ignored her and rested his forehead against hers. She sighed at that, closing her eyes. "I really don't like dating," she muttered.

"You can tell me all about that this Saturday," her eyes flew open in surprise. Sirius promptly cut her off before she could say anything. "You're going out with me on Saturday, Sierra. And if you try to stand me up, I will hunt you down and drag you out of the school with me."

Sierra looked at him warily. His voice was completely serious, but his eyes glimmered with amusement, and a hint of sincerity. She chose her next words carefully. "How do I know this isn't a joke?"

"Because this isn't funny at all."

She frowned. "Be serious."

Sirius laughed. "You know better than to say that by now."

She groaned and buried her face in his chest. He chuckled and patted her head. Sierra swatted his hand away angrily. "I'm not talking to you."

"So you're going to stay like this all day?" he asked.

She huffed. "At least for as long as I can manage."

Sirius chuckled. "Love, as much as I love having you pressed up against me, you did say you don't want to tell anyone and if someone sees us, you may get hexed within the hour."

"You better protect me," she muttered. "Merlin only knows after Saturday if I'll even be alive."

"I won't let you die. It took me way too long to convince you to date me in the first place."

Sierra rolled her eyes and stepped out of his embrace. "Alright, you prat. I'll go out with you on Saturday."

"There was no question in it," he winked and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Sierra smiled a little at his action, but he didn't seem to notice.

He tugged her out of the Owlery impatiently. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

Sirius shrugged as they stepped onto a moving staircase. Almost absently, he kissed the back of her hand and gave her a wink. "Does it matter?"

Sierra gave him a bemused look and shook her head wonderingly, her smile growing wider. "I guess it doesn't."


	29. Chapter 29

"This is a bad idea," hissed Sierra from behind her pillar. "I _hate _you for convincing me to do this."

"I didn't have to convince you, you had already agreed to sleep with him before you even told me!" snapped Lily.

Sierra threw her a murderous look. "I swear to Merlin, Evans. If we weren't friends, you would have lost a tooth for every time you said that to me."

Lily stuck out her tongue at her friend and continued to observe the scene in the grounds from behind the pillars. The entire fifth to seventh years' girls were gathered there, around Sirius. Seeing as it was obvious he wasn't dating one of them, they all wanted to see who it was.

Sierra glanced around nervously and tugged at the loose threads of her shirt. It was cold and she hadn't been interested in dressing up, but Lily had flat out refused to let her go on a date with Sirius Black unless she looked "even more gorgeous than usual."

In the end, she had worn jeans and a long-sleeved top. Lily had all but thrust her favorite brown boots at her, staring her down until she agreed to wear them. They added at least four inches to her height, but Sirius was a giant anyway so it wouldn't matter. After adding a scarf, jacket, and allowing Lily to set her hair in a messy side-braid, she had made her way to the Entrance Hall, where Sirius had said he'd wait for her. Initially, she had just wanted him near her. Now, she didn't feel like it.

"Hey!" both girls jumped out of their skins and whipped around. James stood there, glasses askew and cheeks flushed from the cold. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more, and grinned at the girls. "What are you two doing here?"

"Shut up!" they both hissed at him. James blinked and looked from one to the other, utterly confused.

Sierra sighed. "I don't want to make a scene, James. Why are there so many girls there?"

"They're waiting for you to show up so they can hex you," he shrugged, like it was no big deal. Lily smacked him upside the head. He yelped and gave her a sour look. "Love hurts. Thanks, Lily."

"You're not making her feel better!" said the red-head. Sierra noted the pink in her cheeks.

James blinked again. "Come on, Sierra. You know Sirius won't let anything happen to you."

Sierra threw him a look. "I don't care what they do, I can look after myself," she peeked from behind the pillar again and sighed. "_This _is why I didn't want to date him!"

"He has baggage," James shrugged. "But the girls aren't the worst of it. Trust me, half of them will run away when they see it's you."

"Maybe I can wait for them to leave…" she trailed off at the look on James's face. "They won't leave?"

He snorted. "No."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go call him here. Both of you, don't move."

Sierra watched her friend walk away and slid down the pillar to sit on the floor. James sat down next to her and slung an arm over her shoulders. "You nervous?"

Sierra laughed. "Of course not."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

She winced. "Can't a girl be a little intimidated?"

James gave her a look. "You're Sierra Grayson. I don't think Death Eaters could even intimidate you."

Sierra groaned and leaned her head against James's shoulder. "I really like him. Just not his fan-club."

"You're not dating his fan-club."

"They're not going to leave me alone after this. I've stayed away from guys like this for a reason."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. "Sirius isn't like that, Sierra. And he really likes you too. Trust me, I live with him. I hear about it all the time," he rolled his eyes. Sierra giggled. "You shouldn't hide how much you like each other."

"I'm not hiding it," she protested. "I'm just-"

"Not all guys are like that jackass," James's normally warm eyes immediately hardened. "I promised you that would never happen again. Sirius is one of my best friends. He'd never hurt you that way."

Sierra sighed and squeezed his hand. "I know. You're a good friend, James Potter."

"You're an idiot, Sierra Grayson," he gave her a smacking kiss on her cheek and stuck his tongue out at her when she huffed in annoyance. He jerked his head towards the grounds, where Sierra saw Sirius being physically dragged by Lily towards them. "I'll go tell him you're waiting."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself as James walked away. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes.

"I knew you'd find a way to get out of it."

Sierra's eyes snapped open and she struggled to her feet. Sirius grinned at her. His earlier words had obviously been a joke. She still protested. "I swear, I'm not-"

"Hey," Sirius frowned and grabbed her hands in his, interlacing their fingers together. Sierra sighed. He pulled her into his arms and allowed her to slump against his body. "What's really wrong?" he murmured.

Obstinately, Sierra shook her head. "Nothing."

The frown didn't leave his face, but he didn't push her. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her waist and began leading her towards the grounds. "I think you're forgetting who you are," he informed her as they neared the crowd of girls. "You're Sierra Grayson, and the fact that you can tell all these girls off with just a look is one of the reasons I'm so obsessed with you in the first place."

Sierra could feel herself go pink at all the stares she was receiving, but she focused on Sirius and his casual conversation. "I didn't know you were obsessed with me."

"I still am," his hand tightened around hers as they exited school grounds and made their way towards the village.

Sierra burst out laughing, more out of relief than anything else. "That really doesn't say much for you anymore, Sirius."

He grinned when she laughed and didn't answer her. Instead, he pulled her towards The Three Broomsticks. Sierra let him drag her without a word, but her eyes sparkled and she couldn't help but wink at two brunettes who were eyeing her in distaste.

"So what's this place?" she asked when they had finally slid into a booth with Lily, James, Peter and Remus.

Sirius threw her a scandalized look. "You don't know where we are?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "The last time we came to the village, it was dark. I don't think we even came here."

"We didn't," Sirius grinned. "Wasn't that the night you were about to kiss me?"

Sierra gave him a look. "Really? That's all you remember?"

"Was there anything else worth remembering?" his grin widened, if that was even possible. He leaned back in his seat and winked in her direction. "You always wanted me."

"I remember a little more than almost kissing you," she hedged around his statement.

Immediately, he was curious. "Like what?"

Sierra was saved from replying when James sneakily snuck an arm around her waist and began tickling her mercilessly. She shrieked and tried to push him off but he wouldn't stop. She remembered how, throughout their childhoods, he had relished that she was ticklish while the gesture made no difference to him. He had decided to tickle her at completely inconvenient times, like when she was reading a book or about to practice a spell, or even when she was washing dishes. For them, it was routine. Lily and Remus laughed along with them and even Peter was giggling. But even through her laughter, Sierra was aware that Sirius wasn't laughing. In fact, barely a minute later, she felt his hand slide between her and James and smoothly pull her closer to himself, out of his friend's reach.

"Hands to yourself, Prongs," said Sirius airily.

James chuckled and held up his hands defensively. "No harm no foul, Sirius." He turned to Lily and engaged her in conversation easily.

Sierra sat and sipped her Butterbeer, listening to Remus animatedly talk of the latest changes in the Ministry. Apparently, with the death toll rising every day, Aurors were getting their full statuses in two years instead of three, their training comprising of more field work. At the new information, Sirius joined in as well, but Sierra again noticed that he wasn't very enthusiastic and his arm was loosely around her waist. When she tried to pull away, thinking he wanted to move, he merely adjusted his arm, an indication that he had no intention of changing its position. Internally shrugging, she leaned her head against his shoulder and carried on talking.

"Don't you think its dangerous, though?" Peter finally broke in and threw a frightened glance at Remus. "I mean, You-Know-Who-"

"Just say his name, Peter," Sirius snorted and emptied his bottle in one gulp. He shrugged when he saw his friends staring. "What? Its not like he can sweep in and kill you just because you say his name."

"His name even gives me jitters," said Sierra, frowning. "I mean, _Voldemort_. Really?"

Peter squeaked, "_Don't _say the name!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Pete. Sirius is right; he can't really attack us just because we say his name. That's what he wants anyway. He wants to be known."

"He wants to be known for killing innocent people," Sierra sat up straight and moodily traced the rim of her bottle's mouth with her finger. She noticed the whole table giving her looks and elaborated, reluctantly. "I had neighbors who were Aurors. They went on a raid and never came back. They say he killed them because they were both Muggle-borns."

James's attention was immediately caught. "Which neighbors?"

"The Stanleys. Remember them? They sent cake every Sunday."

"They always came to our New Years' party," James frowned. Then suddenly, almost forcefully, he grinned. "So, is Sirius your date this year?"

Sierra promptly choked on her Butterbeer and immediately felt a soothing hand rub her back until her cough subsided. She gave Sirius and grateful smile, which he returned with a wink. Well, at least his mood had improved.

She chose her words carefully. "I guess it'll be an improvement over every other partner your mum has ever given me."

James burst out into laughter and even Lily joined in. Both of them knew of her troubles. Remus and Peter excused themselves to go get drinks. When everyone was done laughing, Sirius nudged her and jerked his head towards the door. Sierra shrugged and stood up. She threw a casual wave at the two who were left. James winked and Lily suddenly looked terrified. Before Sierra could say anything, she was swept out into the cold. She threw an annoyed glance at Sirius. "Lily didn't want us to leave her alone."

He rolled his eyes and received a punch to the arm. Sierra saw his eyes darken and backed away, knowing what was coming next. Within seconds, he had her pinned to the wall of the pub, both her hands clasped in one of his own. She licked her lips and his eyes immediately zoned in on her mouth. She couldn't help but smirk. "It's rude to stare."

"It's rude to hit."

"So hit me back," she raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Surprisingly, he let go of her hands and nuzzled her neck instead. The gesture was so sweet and sudden that Sierra didn't know how to respond. Fortunately, it seemed her mind wasn't needed. Automatically, their fingers intertwined and she closed her eyes as she felt Sirius's lips just graze her neck. By the time he had raised his face to her level, his eyes were their normal color and he was smirking. "I don't want to."

Sierra laughed. "I didn't know you were such a softie."

Sirius scoffed. "I'm far from a softie."

"You are with me," she used her free hand to tug on his hair playfully.

He mock growled and swatted her hand away. "Don't touch the hair."

"You never seem to mind when I'm kissing you."

"The keyword there would be kissing," he pointed out. "Which, come to think of it, is the one thing we never get around to doing because something is always more important."

"Well, this _is_ a date," Sierra shrugged and averted her eyes, but she couldn't help but watch him through her lashes. "So, anything is fair game."

He actually growled this time and Sierra raised her face just in time to have his lips crash onto hers. The kiss was searing, passionate, and full of promise. But he pulled away all too soon and she glared at him when he did. Sirius laughed. "They're watching," his twinkling eyes darted to her left for a split second before returning to her face.

Sierra glanced towards where he had indicated and almost groaned at the crowd of fourth year girls that were watching, their noses pressed up against the window of the pub. She gave them a look terrifying enough to rival McGonagall's, and most of them scattered. Only three remained, and they immediately began muttering to themselves when she turned her back on them.

Sirius was still smiling, but he could see that her annoyance at the girls wasn't just surface level. "Something you like to share, beautiful?"

Sierra tried not to show how her heart skipped a beat at the endearment. "I think they're going to try and slip you a love potion."

"Let them try," he reached down and gave her another, softer kiss. "I'd like to see you jealous," he murmured.

Sierra hit him again, but half-heartedly. "You really don't."

"Why?"

"I don't get jealous. I get angry."

"Should I be scared?"

"You should always be scared when I'm around, Black."

**!**

"I feel like we're the only couple that can actually have fun in this weather. I feel weird."

Sirius let her words play around in his head for a few moments. Truth be told, he was actually enjoying himself too much to delve into the reason for it. He and Sierra had been lying on the small hill that overlooked the Shrieking Shack for the past two hours, and he was pretty sure he knew everything there was to know about her by now. Granted, she still had told him next to nothing about her family and she still didn't volunteer information about past boyfriends, but overall he could consider this progress. She seemed willing to talk to him, and in return he had told her some things only the rest of the Marauders knew. Things like how messed up his family was would come later; the only thing she needed to know about The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was that he was no longer part of it.

Suddenly, something she said struck him as odd. "What did you say?"

"I said I feel weird."

"No, before that," he straightened from where he was lying with his head in her lap and caught her confused eye. "You said we were a couple."

He saw immediately that she thought she had made a mistake. She opened her mouth to argue, to deny it, but for some reason he cut her off. "I like that."

Sierra was obviously stunned into silence, and he couldn't say much better for himself. He had never been part of a couple. He dated girls, he snogged girls, he slept with girls. He rarely had girlfriends and he had almost never been in a relationship with a girl for any reason other than the physical ones. Sierra was smart, witty, extremely acerbic and absolutely gorgeous. She was just his type but he had never dated anyone like her.

"Did you just say you want to be a couple?" her mouth was hanging open.

Sirius frowned. "You don't want to?"

"No! I mean, no, I didn't mean I _don't _want to, but I don't like it either and I-"

He pressed a hand over her mouth and held up one finger, indicating for her to be quiet. Apparently, she didn't like that idea because she promptly bit the skin of his palm and smirked in satisfaction when he snatched it back.

"Damn, woman. If I didn't know better I'd swear you want to kill me," he growled, his glare shifting from his hand to her smirk. "First your bloody owl, now this."

"That'll stop you from giving me orders next time."

"It wasn't an order!"

"You didn't ask me either!"

"You take too long every time I ask you for something."

Sierra looked taken aback, but immediately her eyes narrowed. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I don't know what game you're always playing with me, Sierra, but-"

"You're accusing _me _of playing a game?"

"I don't see anyone else around here."

"If you had bothered asking me to be your girlfriend instead of just randomly talking about dating me, we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place!" he didn't realize when it had happened, but they were both standing and shouting. This wasn't playful, it was real. Sirius saw how dark and angry her eyes had become. It wasn't just about him. She seemed upset about something else entirely. Before he could stop her, she had turned around and walked off.


	30. Chapter 30

"You know he's going crazy looking for you," said Lily quietly.

Sierra snorted and pushed away the bottled water her friend tried to give her. "I don't want any, Lily."

"You haven't eaten and you won't even drink anything," the redhead frowned. "Sierra, I'm sure he was only joking."

"He shouldn't-"

"He doesn't know any better," Lily sighed as she slipped into the booth beside Sierra, who merely glared. Lily didn't flinch. "He's never done this before."

"Then he shouldn't have picked me to experiment on."

"He doesn't know," the finality in Lily's voice was enough to tell Sierra exactly what she meant. "If Sirius knew about what happened, he would never have said any of that. He'd be out there trying to kill whoever hurt you, Sierra, you _know_ he would never say that on purpose."

"Or maybe he would," she shot back venomously.

"You're so insistent on thinking badly of him."

"Has James told him where I am yet?" Sierra asked, completely ignoring Lily's previous statement.

"You know he's not going to do that. He doesn't want to be involved in this any more than I do."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because Sirius is looking for you and it's unfair-"

"Don't talk to me about-"

"Just listen," Lily held up a hand and Sierra unwillingly nodded to show her that she could continue. "Sirius doesn't have relationships. He doesn't know how to treat girls. He doesn't have girlfriends and he most definitely does not look at girls the way he looks at you. He's always talking about you and he's been after you for months, and that was when he didn't even know you. Now he does and you're going to give up the guy that acts like nothing is more important than you just because he said something stupid?"

Sierra had to laugh. The situation was too ridiculous not to. She knew the whole pub was probably staring and Lily was definitely glaring. It wasn't until the redhead threatened to overturn the bottle of water on her head that she finally stopped.

"Lily, how can you say something like that to me and act like it's so wrong when you're doing the exact same thing to James?"

**!**

"I don't understand," said Remus wearily as he watched Sirius aim snowballs with his wand at the passing third years. "She yelled at you for no reason?"

"Yes," answered Sirius shortly as one of the snowballs made contact with a student's leg. Remus winced as the girl fell down, but Sirius didn't seem to feel too bad.

"There was no reason for her to yell at you?"

"No."

"Sirius, I really don't think-"

"Just keep your eyes on the map and tell me if she's in the castle yet," said Sirius shortly.

"She's not. She's in the pub with Lily."

"Then she can stay there."

"Sirius, your temper-"

"This isn't about my temper!"

"No, this is about you being a prick," snapped Remus. Sirius didn't respond, but he stopped throwing snowballs so Remus continued talking. "It's obvious you don't know a lot about her, Sirius. She took what you said in the wrong way. Instead of yelling at her about it, did you ask her what was wrong?"

"No."

"Did you _think_ something was wrong?"

Sirius took his time in answering, skillfully thrusting another snowball down the back of someone's jacket before he sighed and spoke. "Yeah, I did."

"Why didn't you say it?"

Sirius had no answer to that, and Remus sighed. He tossed his friend the map and got up. "I'm going in there to talk to her," he said, without looking at Sirius. "I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it because for some twisted reason she likes you almost as much as you like her. Just stay out here and think."

Sirius didn't acknowledge Remus's words, but it didn't matter. As soon as his friend was out of earshot, he groaned and rubbed his eyes viciously with the heels of his palms. Sighing, he picked up the map and searched for Sierra's dot. What he saw made him freeze.

Hands shaking, he closed the map and put it on the side. Remembering what Remus said about his temper, he took a deep breath, he picked it up, muttered something to open it and found her dot again. Once more, he froze, but recovered fast enough. He wasted no time in getting up swiftly and apparating with a loud _crack_, leaving the Marauders' Map lying discarded on the bench. In his head, only one thing mattered.

"_I won't let you die. It took me way too long to convince you to date me in the first place."_

_Sierra._


	31. Chapter 31

Sierra kept her gaze fixed on the window and refused to acknowledge Remus's presence. He and Lily were engaged in a conversation based completely on sign-language; she wondered how long it would take for them to see that, no matter what they said, or mimed, she was not going to talk to Sirius.

Rolling her eyes as Lily's hand gestures knocked over an unopened bottle of water, Sierra continued to dwell on what had just happened. She hadn't meant to get angry. She hadn't even meant to make him wait, whatever he had meant by saying that she took too long. She was a careful person, and careful people did not agree to date players. It was her own fault.

"Sierra," it was Remus. He sounded incredibly calm.

Sierra didn't look away from the window. "Save your breath, Remus."

"I'm not here to defend whatever he said to you. I have something else to say."

"Enlighten me."

"He's sitting on a bench across from Honeydukes with a map in his hand, staring at the place where you are. He's jinxing anyone that walks by because he's angry and miserable. He's waiting to talk to you. Lily and I are going to leave now. I won't tell him where you are. The rest is up to you."

Sierra didn't answer. Lily sighed, tugged at Remus's sleeve and they both left the pub. As the door shut behind them, Sierra sighed and her shoulders slumped. She looked away from the window and closed her eyes, resting her head against the back of the booth.

A lot of things happened at once after that.

Sierra cracked open an eye, but was forced to shut it again as she flew out of her seat and landed unceremoniously at least twenty feet away in a heap. Immediately, she scrambled up and glanced around her. The door to the pub was hanging from its hinges and dark shapes were entering. Reflexively, she ducked down behind an overturned table. Vehemently cursing in her mind, she fumbled for her wand. In her haste, her elbow slammed into the back of the table, and she heard an ominous creaking sound right above her head. Before she could even draw her wand, the solid oak bar of The Three Broomsticks crashed onto her head and she blacked out.

**!**

"Sirius, are you trying to tell me they're all there and you _still _haven't gone to find Dumbledore?" demanded James. His voice was harsh.

Sirius didn't answer and kept walking. James grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. He felt sick; walking was the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground in a heap. "The map could be lying, James, and I can't even find it now and I can't go in there and see her-"

"She'd not dead," interrupted James firmly. "Don't even say it, Padfoot. She's not dead. She hasn't done anything to make Death Eaters want to kill her."

"Her mother was a Muggle. Everyone knows that. And she wasn't moving."

"Then she's smart. She moves and she's dead. She could be hiding. Where's Lily?"

"They're not inside."

James nodded and continued walking. Sirius had Apparated outside Hogwarts and practically dragged him all the way back to the village. It was deathly still; something obviously wasn't right.

James clapped his friend on the shoulder as the pub came in sight. The darkness provided cover, but it wouldn't hide the noise of their voices. "I'm going in. You need to find Dumbledore. Use the Honeydukes entrance."

Sirius froze. "Prongs, I'm not leaving you."

James shook his head and drew his wand. "You don't have a choice, Padfoot. We can't both go."

"I'll send a Patronas to Dumbledore."

Again, James shook his head. Behind his glasses, his eyes were hard. "You're going to find him, Padfoot. And then you're going to find Remus and Lily and Peter and keep them with you. But _I'm_ going to make sure Sierra is okay."

Sirius's hands clenched into fists. James put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Sirius shrugged it off. His eyes glinted with rage, whether at his friend or the current situation, James couldn't tell. "She left because of me. If I hadn't been such an _idiot_-"

"But you _were_ an idiot, and you're wasting time now. Go. I'll send you a Patronas once I find her," Sirius hesitated. James pushed him. "Go!"

**!**

Sirius paced the length of the office once, twice, and then a few more times. Remus watched him quietly from his place near the window. Peter winced every time Sirius trod particularly hard; his hands shook even as he shred the letter he had been writing to his mother when Sirius had found him. Lily sat in one of the chairs, gripping the arms tightly. The only sounds were the murmurs of the portraits on the walls.

"How long is he going to take?" asked Lily finally, breaking the silence. The portraits fell quiet, all waiting for an answer to the question everyone had been too afraid to voice.

Sirius stopped pacing, but didn't reply. He looked at Remus, who sighed. "He said he'd come back with everyone. Its going to take time."

Sirius nodded and continued pacing. Lily sighed. "Sirius, sit down," he didn't answer. "I know what you're thinking," she saw his face twitch. "You're thinking it's your fault."

He laughed. Remus raised an eyebrow, but Sirius didn't stop laughing. Only Lily didn't seem surprised, not even when he spoke. "You know you're going to blame me if she dies, Lils."

"I will do no such thing."

"Then I'll blame myself enough for the both of us."

Lily's eyes softened. "You couldn't stop it, Sirius. They would have come anyway."

"But she would have been with me."

"Even though she wasn't, you were still watching her," she murmured. Sirius gave her a look. Lily didn't seem to notice. "You were watching her, Sirius. Thank Merlin for that. If you hadn't been, no one would have realized what had happened."

Sirius shook his head. The smile on his face was bitter and mocking. "You can't make it better, Lily. Stop trying."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You-" she was interrupted by a hissing noise. Only the portraits seemed unfazed; Peter yelped and Remus immediately pulled Sirius back and they both stood protectively in front of Lily, wands drawn, as the perch upon which Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, sat, was suddenly engulfed in flames. Seconds later, Fawkes appeared, dropped a slip of parchment at their feet, and vanished again.

Sirius gained his senses before any of them. He grabbed the parchment, read it through hurriedly and turned on his heel, dropping the slip as he walked out of the office. Remus and Lily exchanged bewildered looks and Peter snatched the letter off the floor. They all huddled together to make out the hastily scrawled words, ignoring the loud calls of the portraits to read out loud what was written.

_You were right. They're all gone now. Many injuries. We're calling Madam Pomfrey. Come with her. I can't find Sierra.  
-James_


	32. Chapter 32

"What do you mean you can't find her?" hissed Sirius. James looked at him tiredly. His robes were ripped and there was dirt all over his face; at another time, Sirius would have felt bad for him. Now, he was just angry.

James took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He kept his face in his hands when he spoke. "I've looked and called everywhere, Padfoot. There's a lot of damage, and loads of people are missing. Maybe she left."

Sirius shook his head. His hands were stuffed into his jacket pockets and he refused to move from in front of the barred, repaired door of the pub. "She didn't leave. I saw her inside, lying in a corner, _not moving_."

James shook his head. "She must have moved, Padfoot. Unless…" he trailed off, eyes fixed on the ground.

Sirius swallowed. "Don't even say it, Prongs."

"You said it yourself they may want to take her."

"I don't know how you're so calm about her being _kidnapped_!"

James's hands clenched into fists. "I'm not calm, but I don't see where else she could be."

Sirius ignored him and glared at the door. "Why can't I go in?"

"It's too dangerous. Dumbledore said the ceiling could fall at any minute, and the whole bar collapsed. We're waiting for the Aurors."

"I have to go in," even as he spoke, Sirius took out his wand and began muttering under his breath, trying to unlock the door.

James sighed. "You won't find her, Padfoot. I looked."

"I'm going to try," he answered shortly. When the spells failed, he glanced towards the window on the left; the glass was shattered, but still holding together. "Stand back, Prongs."

"Sirius, don't-" James was interrupted as Sirius elbowed the glass sharply. It shattered immediately with a loud crash. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall both glared at them.

"Black! What do you think you're doing?"

Sirius didn't answer and simply climbed through the window. James watched him go and shook his head. He held out a hand and stopped McGonagall from following.

"Professor, he can't do any harm," he explained quietly. "He wants to look for Sierra. She's the only one they haven't found yet."

The severity of McGonagall's expression lessened. "Make sure he stays out of trouble," was all she said. James nodded and settled back onto the ground to wait for Sirius.

**!**

Sierra groaned and shifted slightly, only to have something sharp press against her spine. Instinct told her to make as little noise as she could. Slowly, she opened her eyes and groaned again. Everything was dark.

Her head ached. Sighing, she leaned it back and closed her eyes. She was sleepy too. Would a nap be _so _bad?

Something her father had told her came back to her at that moment. _Never sleep after you've hit your head; its suicide_. Her eyes opened. Death wasn't high on her list of priorities at the moment. "Moving first, sleeping later," she murmured, more to reassure herself than anything else. Her jaw ached when she spoke.

Her left hand wasn't moving. Wincing, she removed her right hand from underneath her body and flexed her fingers; they were sore, but thankfully not broken. Peering up, she saw that two large wooden beams were crisscrossed above her. With her good hand, she tried moving one. It fell down sharply and she gasped in surprise as it landed on her leg. Pain shot through her whole body and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block it out. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she blinked them away and peered up again. Without one of the beams, a patch of light entered her little prison, and she sighed in relief when she saw the familiar, but battered, ceiling of The Three Broomsticks.

Using her good hand again, she lifted herself up from the ground. One of her feet didn't hurt as much as the other; gently, she used it to nudge the beam off her leg. It landed on the ground with a crash. Sierra froze and held her breath, waiting for someone to discover her.

Almost immediately, she heard quick footsteps running towards her. She grimaced as the other beam was removed from above her, but her expression changed when she recognized the face that was staring down at her.

"Sierra?"

Her eyes closed as she savored the sound of his voice; a million clichés sprung to her mind, but none were able to describe the relief she felt at seeing Sirius Black hovering over her with that panicked expression on his face.

She opened her eyes. He was still there, looking at her in concern. She tried to speak. "H-hi."

"Hey," his voice was soft. He reached a hand into the space where she was laying down. Sierra managed to remain upright without her hand's support and eagerly held onto his. He grinned.

Faster than she would have thought possible, he had removed most of the debris from around her and was crouching down near her head. Gently, he eased her into his arms and cradled her there. "I've asked Madam Pomfrey to come here and take a look at you," he murmured. Sierra hummed in reply as his cool fingers brushed her hair back from her face. "I don't want to move you a lot. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah," she breathed. Surely it wouldn't be so bad if she slept now; Sirius would keep her safe.

"Sierra?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Sierra frowned and opened her eyes. "Huh?"

"For what I said to you."'

"Oh," her eyebrows furrowed. "I told myself I wasn't going to talk to you ever again."

Sirius was saved from answering with the entrance of Madam Pomfrey. The matron was muttering darkly and her wand hand never stopped moving; she transfigured one of the beams into a stretcher, conjured a vial of liquid and a few scraps of cloth. Ignoring Sirius, she used the cloth to wipe away the blood that trickled out of her leg and tutted impatiently when it didn't stop flowing. "Black, do you think you can carry her outside?"

Sirius hesitated. "I guess so, if she doesn't have a problem with it."

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows. Sierra rolled her eyes and held out her good hand. "Just get me out of here, Black."


	33. Chapter 33

"How much are you willing to bet your dad comes running here as soon as Dumbledore sends him that letter?" James tried to make his face seem stern, but the expression crumbled within seconds. Hesitantly, he brushed Sierra's hair away from her closed eyes. "Come on, Grayson, now would be a good time to wake up and tell me I'm an idiot."

"It's not that simple, Potter," Madame Pomfrey patted his shoulder comfortingly on her way to bed. "She's been through too much; it was a miracle she even managed to open her eyes for the length of time that she did. Best let her body heal."

"But she'll wake up, right? It's been two days."

"She'll wake up," the voice behind him was soft. James turned around and saw Lily standing by the door, hovering awkwardly. She gestured helplessly inside the room. "Can I stay tonight too?"

Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue disapprovingly, but nodded. "Wake me up if there's any change."

James didn't look up as Lily sat down in the chair next to him. He felt her touch his arm and reluctantly tore his eyes away from the girl who was almost like a sister to him and glanced at the redhead. She had an apple in her hand and was offering it to him, a small smile on her face.

"You weren't at dinner," she explained. James couldn't help but grin halfheartedly; at least she had noticed. "I tried looking for the others but Remus hadn't seen you and Sirius in a while so I figured I should try here."

"Madame Pomfrey kicked Sirius out an hour ago because he hadn't moved in two days and she didn't want him to end up here as a patient," explained James. He gratefully took a bite of the apple and waited until he had swallowed before continuing, "He sent me, so I missed dinner."

Lily nodded absently and reached over to brush Sierra's hair out of her eyes. "Do you think it was my fault?"

James started. "What?"

"I left her alone," Lily shrugged. "I could have stayed with her. I mean, the attack was barely a few seconds after I had left the pub, and I left so she could think about Sirius. But if I had stayed-"

"You'd probably be lying right next to her," pointed out James. "It's not your fault, Lily. Nobody knew this would happen."

Lily bit her lip and nodded. James saw her swipe a hand across her eyes. He hesitantly removed the hand that rested on Sierra's forehead and squeezed it. She sniffed. "The whole _bar_ fell on her, James," her voice cracked. "She might not even wake up."

James felt his insides turn cold. Added to that, he was pretty sure Lily was now crying. He gently patted her back and almost automatically she leaned towards him. It took him over fifteen seconds to realize Lily Evans was now crying hysterically in his arms.

"Wha- Lily?" James blinked and glanced at Sierra's sleeping form and then at the redhead who still hadn't stopped crying. "Come on, Lily. You can't blame yourself for this. You didn't know this would happen."

"I d-don't even kno-ow w-why I l-left," sobbed Lily. She looked up at James with tear-filled eyes and in the back of his mind he noted that her eyes seemed even more beautiful when she was crying. "I-it w-was s-s-so _s-stupid_ a-and-"

"You didn't know this would happen," interrupted James. He frowned at her. "You would have stayed with her and helped her if you had known. This isn't your fault, it's the fault of those Death Eaters who attacked that pub and killed three innocent people. Sierra won't be one of them, I promise you."

Lily smiled slightly and wiped her eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

James shrugged and offered her an encouraging smile. "She's held on this long, hasn't she?" he settled back into the uncomfortable plastic chair and patted his shoulder. Lily rested her head on it and closed her eyes. "Let's make sure she sees us when she wakes up."

**!**

Sierra woke up three days later to an exhausted Lily and James, an ill-looking Remus, and a conspicuously absent Sirius. For the first two days, she was completely unaware of her surroundings. Extreme headaches, a broken leg, a broken wrist and a terrible backache made her a horrible patient; Madam Pomfrey frequently gave her sleeping draughts so she could sleep off the pain. After a series of complicated spells that resulted in even more sleeping draughts, Sierra finally managed to sit up in bed and have a conversation with her friends on the morning of the fifth day.

"I don't understand," she frowned as she tried to grasp, for the third time in the whole day, why Sirius hadn't come to see her. "Does he really need me to kick his arse with a broken foot before he will understand that its not his fault?"

"I think any public display of your injuries would be a bad idea," said James. Sierra frowned and played with the ends of her hair. She hadn't brushed it for days; it was messy and tangled, and every time she moved her hand to fix it, it hurt because her wrist was in a splint. Madame Pomfrey had allowed Lily to help her clean up a little that day, probably because the dried blood was nauseating to even look at.

"I need to do a small check-up now, Miss Grayson," Madame Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere and Sierra jumped. She had often wondered how the older woman did that. "Come on, just sit up and let me take a look."

Sierra obediently shifted slightly so her back was no longer resting against her pillows. She didn't say a word as Madame Pomfrey poked and prodded her spine with her wand. James squeezed her hand and Lily gave her a comforting smile, but she merely shrugged. "It's fine, you two."

"Its tender," declared the matron finally. "But it's healing nicely. Congratulations, Miss Grayson. We can move onto the second part of your treatment now."

Sierra raised an eyebrow. "We can talk about that later, Madame Pomfrey," said Lily hastily. Sierra's eyebrows went up further. Hesitantly, she accepted James's offered hand, cradling her other hand to her chest to avoid unnecessary movement, and settled back into bed. Judging from his face, she could tell he had something to say.

"Spit it out," she said finally. Her voice was hoarse; she cleared her throat.

He winced. "You know how when you woke up the biggest concern was making sure your head stopped bleeding?" Sierra made no indication she was listening but James carried on speaking. "You need to start taking Skele-Gro now."

Sierra raised an eyebrow. "That foul stuff? No way. I'll take my chances."

"Your knee is shattered," said Lily quietly. "You can't heal it with spells. Madame Pomfrey had to remove all the bones, Sierra. You know how serious this is."

"I know what she had to do," snapped Sierra. "Believe me, I know _exactly _what she did."

"Then shut up and drink the damn potion!" snapped Lily. Sierra blinked at her tone. "Or else the only other option will be to cut off your leg entirely."

Sierra looked from Lily's furious expression to James's stubborn one and sighed. The door to the infirmary opened at that moment and Remus walked in, arms laden with books and effectively ending the Skele-Gro conversation. He smiled at Sierra.

"McGonagall wants to make sure you keep up," he said as he put the pile on a spare chair. "She heard you felt better today."

Sierra winced. "She's killing me with her kindness."

Remus chuckled. "And Sirius-"

"-is avoiding me as usual?" suggested Sierra.

Remus winced. "You know how he is."

Sierra snorted. "Not really. I'm beginning to forget what he looks like."

"Well, he enjoys being the martyr."

Sierra tried to smile at his joke, but couldn't. "Has anyone written to my father yet?" she asked. She was eager to change the subject.

"Dumbledore has," said James. He collapsed into one of the chairs by her bed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "He even got a reply, and I spoke to him on the Floo myself. I told him you're fine." He replaced his glasses and ran a hand through his hair, giving her a look.

"Was that before or after I had stopped screaming in pain?"

"Before."

Sierra snorted. "Lying to my dad is never a good idea."

"He can't leave the twins alone and come here," he reminded her. "And anyway, moving you is impossible seeing as you're missing a few bones," he indicated her leg.

"Take the Skele-Gro at night, before sleeping," advised Remus. "Madame Pomfrey will probably give you a Sleeping Draught, so you won't be too uncomfortable."

"I don't want to," she whined. Lily gave her a foul look and she blinked. "Careful now, Lily, or else your pretty face will stick."

"You'd think after almost dying you would have developed a new attitude," said Lily, lips twitching as she rolled her eyes.

"And here I was hoping you lot would think that a near-death experience has made me change my outlook on life," said Sierra as she lay back in bed, carefully angling her bandaged hand away from herself as she stretched.

"What was your outlook before?" asked Lily. Disapproval colored her tone.

"Life is too short."

"And now?"

"I should have _more _fun before I almost die again."

James and Remus snickered. Sierra could have sworn she heard one of them say, "Its like she was _made _for Padfoot!" But she couldn't be sure. The doors to the infirmary opened again before she could question them and Regulus Black strolled in.

James and Remus stood up, almost automatically blocking both girls from view. Sierra rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Lily, who shrugged carelessly. "Afternoon, junior," she called out from behind her friends. "So sorry for the security, but it appears as if your cousins have been visiting Hogsmeade a bit too often for my liking."

"I just came to ask how you were feeling," his voice was velvety smooth and free of any kind of emotion. "You're not scared of me, are you, Grayson?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Black. This is more out of affection than fear. You come near me and I may hex you into the next century. Best keep your distance."

"And why is that?"

"Rumor has it you were conveniently missing from school grounds the day a bunch of black-robed imbeciles decided to invade the village."

"Rumor also has it you're in a fight with my brother and I'm the only Black you've seen in a week."

Sierra only hesitated for a second. "Technically, I still can't see _you _either."

Lily snorted and got up. "Leave them alone, you two. This one's harmless," Sierra's eyebrows shot up as Lily Evans, muggle-born extraordinaire, brushed past Regulus Black as if he was an insignificant first year. Remus followed her, but James sat down next to her and folded his arms. He gave Regulus a menacing look.

"I'm giving you thirty seconds to speak and then I'm going to personally haul you back to the dungeons," he threatened.

"No need, I've seen what I needed to," Regulus waved a hand. "I hope you feel better, Grayson. I've been skiving off Charms lessons for a week already."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Get out."

He left without another word, and Lily walked in as soon as he was gone. "Are we all still going home for Christmas?" she asked casually as she sat down next to James.

"You lot are, I doubt I can," said Sierra, frowning in annoyance as she waved her bandaged hand in front of their faces.

"If you take the Skele-Gro tonight you'll be fit as a fiddle in two days and then mum can fawn over you all she wants," said James, rolling his eyes. "She's mad with fear."

Sierra sighed. "Fine."


	34. Chapter 34

Sirius pushed through the crowd of students who were gathered around the doors to the Hospital Wing. Behind him, he knew James would be telling them all to leave, as he had been doing all morning, but it was almost too easy to ignore his friend. The constant yelling of unfamiliar voices and the screams of one _very_ familiar voice had him pounding the hard oak of the door, demanding to be let in. Lily's head poked out, gave him a quick once-over and pulled him inside, firmly locking the door once he was standing next to her.

"What happened?" he had to yell to be heard.

Lily didn't answer. With raised eyebrows, she inspected his attire. His worn leather jacket, jeans and t shirt were clean, he knew that; he had showered exactly fifteen minutes before James had found him and told him where to go. His face was another matter. Obviously, Lily preferred him with less facial hair. "You look awful," was all she said.

Sirius grimaced. He had spent the better part of his week lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling of the dormitory. Shaving hadn't crossed his mind and even this morning, when Remus had dragged him out of bed and locked him in the bathroom, he hadn't bothered to look in the mirror.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on?"

Lily gestured behind him. Steeling himself, he turned around and immediately felt sick. The room was in chaos. Two Healers in official St. Mungo's robes were standing near one of the beds. One of them held Sierra's arm in his hands, yelling to be heard over her sobs as he tried to tell the other Healer something, who was muttering incessantly as she poked and prodded the limb with her wand. At the foot of the bed, Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were gathered with identical looks of horror on their faces, and Sirius was sure his expression resembled theirs. Sierra was practically thrashing on the bed, trying to get free from the Healer's clutches. Her scream was blood-curdling when, finally, the Healer's wand emitted a strange blue glow, covering her arm.

"There, now you can stop," said the Healer firmly as she pocketed her wand. Sierra's sobs faltered into whimpers and Lily hurried towards her. The woman nodded to Madame Pomfrey and the other man, and the two Healers walked away to her office. Professor McGonagall looked up and saw Sirius standing near the doorway. He caught her eye, but was unable to say anything.

She beckoned to him. "Might as well make yourself useful now that you're here," she said crisply. Sirius saw that she had to make some effort to remain calm. Her face was ashen; Sierra's screams had obviously disturbed her.

He stood behind Lily, who was bent over Sierra, helping her drink some sort of potion. He was hesitant to touch her; he couldn't explain his absence for so long, but he knew she would point it out as soon as she was able. Still, the ache of not having seen her face was too much. To his relief, her eyes fluttered open when he touched her tear-stained cheek, but they were glassy and unfocused. A few seconds later they were closed again, almost as if she was asleep.

"She's not asleep," murmured Lily, as if reading his mind. She straightened up and put the empty bottle on her bedside table and sighed, finally turning to face Sirius. "She's been screaming for the past three hours and she was asking for _you_. I asked James to find you as soon as it started, Sirius."

Sirius swallowed thickly. "James came to find me, hours ago," he said hoarsely. "I wasn't… available."

Lily shrugged. "You haven't been available for quite some time. Don't think she hasn't noticed."

"Lils, you know-"

"She doesn't blame you for any of this."

"She's-"

"-old enough to make her own choices," snapped Lily. Immediately, she looked chagrined. "Sorry. I was just worried, and I know you were too. She was supposed to take half the Skele-Gro last night with her Sleeping Draught, but none of us were around, and she forgot. She took all of it this morning and-"

"All of it?" interrupted Sirius. He glanced down at her pale, almost lifeless form and clenched his teeth. "How much?"

Lily didn't answer, immediately hushing him. Sierra's eyes had opened when she heard his voice, and Sirius was relieved to see that they finally focused on his face. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but a coughing fit overtook her.

Sirius didn't wait for Lily to tell him what to do. He immediately sat down on the bed and lifted her up into a sitting position, making sure her back was against his chest. She tucked her head under his chin, covering her mouth with her hands as she kept coughing. Wordlessly, Lily pushed another vial into Sirius's hands, and he coaxed Sierra's head up and gently helped her drink it. When the vial was empty, her coughing fit had passed and her head lolled uselessly against his shoulder, the tear-tracks still obviously visible on her ghostly skin. Her eyes were closed, but he felt her fingers curl around his jacket, and her grip was strong.

"Are you awake?" he murmured quietly, so only she would hear. Lily and McGonagall were going towards the doors to unlock them, and probably to try to give them some time alone.

"Mmm," was all she could say in response. He smiled and kissed her temple. "Sirius?" her voice was barely a breath.

Sirius nudged her hair away from her face with his lips and pressed another kiss to her forehead. He was taking advantage of her drugged state, he knew he was, but he couldn't help it. "Yes, love?" he kept his movements and voice gentle, not wanting to make her even a little uneasy.

Apparently, Sierra was perfectly at ease in her current position. "Stay," her eyes slowly opened and her lips twitched, trying to smile. She let go of his jacket for a second and cupped his cheek. The stubble scratched her palm and Sirius knew she would have said something about it if she had had the energy. Instead, she merely said, "Don't leave."

The guilt came back, stronger than ever. He couldn't believe he had just left her alone, but he had needed to _think _and all anyone around her would talk about were her injuries. He kissed her temple again. "I won't," he promised. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes again. Sirius made to help her lie down but her eyes opened immediately and she grimaced. He ran a hand through her hair, damp with sweat and tears. His stomach clenched. "I'm right here, beautiful, don't worry."

Sierra smiled dreamily and her eyes closed, almost of their own accord. It was probably true. "I like this," she sighed and rested her head against his neck. Her breath tickled his skin. Sirius drew his legs up onto the bed and readjusted her slightly so she was half-lying, half-sitting on his lap, making sure his arms were securely around her waist. She kept a firm grip on his jacket, as if that was the only thing holding him to her. Sirius felt a stab of guilt.

"Watch her arm," the Healers were back, and the man nodded towards Sierra's left arm, which lay in her lap. "We've had to remove all the bones again, for the time being."

Sirius felt the blood rush to his head and had to remind himself that any display of anger would jolt Sierra and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Instead, he merely looked at Lily, who was now sitting on one of the chairs near the bed. She winced. "Madame Pomfrey removed all the bones in her right leg and left arm when she arrived because when the bar fell on her it had basically crushed everything," she explained quietly.

Sirius nodded stiffly. He had been around when that had happened. "That's not supposed to hurt this much." It wasn't supposed to hurt at _all_, and Sierra's screams had been torturous.

Lily shrugged helplessly. Fortunately, Madame Pomfrey heard him. "In proper doses, the Skele-Gro would have fixed her just fine," the matron sighed as she ushered the Healers out. "Now they've had to remove the bones from her arm again, and of course her leg is a mess."

"Well, what can be done now, Poppy?" asked Professor McGonagall. Lily and Sirius both jumped; they had forgotten she was even there. She ignored them. "I've written to her father and he just spoke to Albus via the Floo. He's demanding that she return home at once, and that was before this mess."

Madame Pomfrey bustled around, using her wand to banish all the extra vials back to her office. "Well, that's out of the question. She took twice the normal dose and of course, her bones started healing at a faster pace, which isn't dangerous, but it's highly painful and it was unnecessary in her case," she shook her head. "The potion I gave her last night was just enough to set her wrist properly, nothing else. I left her morning dose on her bedside table and she just up and had both of them together and the leg has set all wrong. The Healers froze the growth in the leg for the time being, but I'll probably have to break and re-grow the knee-cap."

Before anyone could comment, the door was pushed open and James hurried inside. "Her dad's not going to stay away from much longer after Professor Dumbledore tells him what happened," he announced tersely. He turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Can't you fix her _now _so at least when he shows up she's slightly better?"

The matron tapped her wand against her chin thoughtfully. "She has a very low pain threshold and we're out of any kind of relief potion. I suppose I could break the bone now and give her the Skele-Gro with a Sleeping Draught. It wouldn't take long. What do you think, Minerva?"

McGonagall pursed her lips. "I leave it in your capable hands, Poppy. I'll inform Albus of your decision and I'll take these two with me," she indicated Lily and James, both of whom immediately began protesting. "An argument is out of the question," she snapped. "Mr. Potter, you will come to my office and kindly have something to eat, as I haven't seen you at meals for the past two days. Miss Evans, I expect you to go straight to your dormitory and sleep. You are excused from any classes and duties," she turned to Sirius, and her voice softened a little, or maybe he was imagining it. "Madame Pomfrey is here and I'm sure Black is perfectly willing to make sure Miss Grayson is comfortable until you two return."

"You two can go," said Sirius quietly. Sierra stirred a little in his arms and he gently squeezed her waist to reassure her that he was still there. "I'll stay with her."

**!**

"Do I have to do that again?" Sierra's voice was barely a murmur. Sirius jumped from his position next to her bed and tore his eyes away from the window, immediately reaching for her hand. Her eyes were open, quite wide, and she lay on her side, watching him. There was still a pinched look on her face, as if she hadn't eaten for days, but otherwise she didn't seem to be uncomfortable.

Sirius ignored her question. "When did you wake up?" he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

She returned it. "A few minutes," her voice was still quiet. "What's wrong?"

"With me? Nothing," he frowned.

"You're awfully far away," she was trying to tease; it came out weaker than she had wanted but had its desired effect. Sirius grinned and nudged her side. She willingly made space for him and rested her head against his chest. The fingers of her free hand closed around his jacket again.

"Madame Pomfrey made me move. Said you needed to rest with your arm in that thing," he gestured towards the thick plaster that encased her arm.

Sierra didn't even glance at it. "When can I get it off?"

"The Skele-Gro-"

"I don't want to have that."

"You have to."

"It didn't work."

"It worked well enough, just not in the right way," he pointed out. She glared at him. He kissed her temple. "Sorry, love. Madame Pomfrey's made you another Sleeping Draught. You can have the Skele-Gro and fall straight asleep. When you wake up you'll be fine, I promise."

"I don't like the sleeping draughts," her voice was still quiet, but obstinate.

Sirius sighed. "Please, Sierra."

He could feel her hesitation. He tilted her chin up so she could look at him and was surprised at the amount of fear he saw in her eyes. She looked away almost immediately but the damage was done. He had obviously seen something she hadn't meant to expose.

"I know you're scared," he said gently. "I don't know what you're scared _of_, but I'm not going to make you tell me. Just have the potion, Sierra," she didn't respond. "Please, love, its killing me to see you this way."

Sierra sighed. "Will you stay with me?"

"While you sleep?"

"Yeah," she didn't meet his eyes, but he could hear the shyness in her request.

Sirius pressed another kiss to her temple and pried her fingers loose from his jacket, instead intertwining them with his own. "I'll be right here."


	35. Chapter 35

"_He's going to be so upset when he wakes up."_

"_We couldn't do much, her dad's been yelling for the past hour."_

"_You could have woken him up!"_

"_He's dead on his feet, Lily."_

"_He doesn't need to be on his feet!"_

"_She's seen him, hasn't she?"_

"_I don't see why Sirius can't have a say in this!"_

"_This is Sierra's decision."_

"_She's miles away just when they need to see each other or else they're over. You know that, James!"_

Sirius frowned as he recounted his friends' whispered conversation. It had been exactly six days since he had last seen Sierra. He had sent her a letter as soon as he had understood that she had left after taking the Skele-Gro, without bothering to see him. Lily had told him he had fallen asleep and they didn't want to wake him and that he shouldn't think too much into it, but Sierra had never answered his letter. He had sent another one the next day, but by now he was sure she wouldn't respond to that one either.

"I don't know what you expected," said Mary matter-of-factly as she sat down in Sierra's vacant desk during Defense Against the Dark Arts. "The girl is practically a gypsy; she comes and goes as she pleases. It's horrible that she didn't wake you up before going, though. Lily says she told them to let you sleep."

Sirius didn't bother responding. Remus frowned from his position in front of their seats and answered for him. "She's been through so much, Mary, I don't think its fair to accuse her of something she had very little control over."

Mary responded snappily, but Sirius tuned them out and focused on the lesson. He had been doing that quite a lot; James would often have to thump him on the head before he could come up with a reply to something as simple as a "good morning." He didn't know why he was acting so strange and he refused to acknowledge the nagging voice in the back of his mind which sounded suspiciously like Remus's. it kept insisting it was because he was, possibly, "_mooning_." He didn't want to even consider the implications of that word.

"Today is duelling day," said Professor Cortez curtly as he strode in amidst mumbled greetings. He didn't bother telling them to stand up and simply banished the first two rows of desks so that they were up against the wall, the students still sitting at them. There were groans from the people caught in their seats. "Five points from Ravenclaw, Harris. You have incredibly slow reflexes. Go out to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow morning, Madam Hooch will let loose a few bludgers to sharpen you up. Black, Potter, don't you dare pair up," he added as Sirius and James exchanged looks. "Mr. Filch has not stopped giving me grief about the state you left the class-room in last month."

"You enjoyed that as much as us, Professor," grinned James.

Cortez's lips twitched, but he ignored him. "Miss Evans, please pair up with Potter but do try to avoid sending canaries in his general direction, if they peck out his eyes we'll both be held responsible," Lily snickered at James's horrified expression. "Lupin, come up here. You're the only one who managed to pass last week's assignment with a shred of dignity so you can sit this one out."

Remus looked surprised as he took a seat behind Cortez's chair. Internally, all the Marauders heaved a sigh of relief. The full moon was the next day; Remus already looked ill and Cortez was known for his strictness when it came to duels. He had almost broken Snape's leg the last time he had demonstrated the correct way to perform the reductor curse. His dark eyes shot from one perplexed face to the other before he barked a sharp "Begin!"

Needless to say, Sirius didn't go easy on Mary.

"How about I pair up with Jessica?" she suggested, gasping for air when he finally removed the gag that had neatly placed itself around her mouth at the very start of the duel.

Sirius shrugged. Mary gratefully went away, only to be replaced by Lily. "Cortez says James won't duel me properly but because you haven't spoken to me in four days, maybe you will." He didn't respond. Lily's face fell. "I don't even know why you're mad at me."

Again, he shrugged. He wasn't angry at Lily. He wasn't even angry at James. But he knew if he told them that, they would want him to talk about it and that was something he was unwilling to do. To admit that he missed Sierra was one thing, but to describe the horrible, uneasy feeling he got every morning when he didn't receive a response to his letters was completely different.

He liked Lily, though. So he gave in. "I'm not mad at you, Lils." He grimaced, waiting for the torrent of questions and emotions.

Lily surprised him. She gave him a shrewd look, then her face lit up with an easy smile. "So you won't gag me like you did to Mary?"

Sirius barked out a laugh despite himself.

**!**

"I got a letter from Sierra today," Lily kept her tone light as she sat down on the sofa next to Sirius. He was fiddling with his wand, alternating between shooting sparks at Peter to make him squeal and conjuring pieces of paper to fling into the fire. As soon as she spoke, he accidentally flung the scrunched up ball of paper at Peter, causing the other boy to glare.

Lily pretended not to notice. The key to discussing disconcerting topics with Sirius Black was to act like they were no big deal. "She's quite upset," she waited for a few seconds for a response. Sirius had gone completely still, but she knew he was listening. "I told her I'd come stay with her for a few days before the Christmas party at the Potters'. You're going to be at James's, aren't you? You should come see us."

Sirius didn't move. Lily hesitated for a few seconds before dropping the letter into his lap and going towards her dormitory.

_Dear Lily-flower,_

_The bones have all regrown nicely and I should be back on my feet by New Years. I've been a horrible patient and my father is ready to throw me out of the house and give the house-elves all my clothes to reward them for putting up with me._

_Now I'll stop quoting him and actually tell you how I feel. I want to be able to walk without tripping, but I can't and you have no idea how frustrating that is. I'm going through a real "I hate my life" phase, which is incredibly ungrateful but I can't help it. I haven't left my room in ages and its getting claustrophobic. I love my father, I really do. But he hovers, and when he's not around the twins hover, and James's mum is one minute away from adopting me. I feel smothered and I hate it. I miss Hogwarts, I miss the dormitory and I miss_-

Here something had been crossed out so Sirius couldn't make out the word, but he didn't bother trying to read it and focused on the next sentence.

_I know I sound awful and I know I'm lucky I can even move but honestly the way I look just makes me feel that there must be something else wrong with me. Madam Pomfrey told me that all the potions will mess with a lot of things, and I know what she means. My eyes are always itchy and you should see the way all my clothes have outgrown me. Not that I mind. I haven't looked in a mirror in ages, so it doesn't bother me as much and James's mum has all these salves for my eyes and knee that make it quite comfortable. But the other stuff isn't so easily fixed. The twins won't even cuddle with me because they say my bones poke them. Honestly? It's beyond ridiculous. I've been eating and having my potions and everything but I'm really close to just giving up. I've got crutches now and this morning I tried walking a little bit. Needless to say, Mad and Al have been following me around since then. They think I'm punishing myself like the house-elves because I keep falling down._

_I'd love to see you, stay for as long as you want and of course I'll attend the Christmas party with you. I wasn't planning to because I'll probably end up sitting in a corner the whole time but I'm sure I'll find something to keep me busy. I'm so glad you're coming, you'll really enjoy it and James is a perfect gentleman as long as his mum is around to rein him in._

_Give my love to everyone and tell them I miss them._

_Sierra_

_P.S. I know what you're going to think as soon as you read this. Don't worry, I'm not all that heartless. I miss him too. I'll explain when I see you. Just thinking about it makes me miserable and sleeping draughts are really not high on my list of priorities. _


	36. Chapter 36

**I never update and I feel so so bad about it but don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story yet! I just have horrible cases of writer's block every other week and even though I have a plan, sometimes it just takes too long to implement it. I mean, does anyone even read this anymore? If you do, I'd love some feedback. I think I've gotten a little rusty with the whole building-up-characters thing and nobody wants to read that.**

* * *

Sierra sighed as she ran her fingers over the mahogany wood of the front door of her home. It was annoying enough that walking was one of the most difficult things for her now, but even more so she had to climb stairs every time someone tried to enter the house because of all the ridiculous security wards her father insisted on putting up.

"It is the Potters, miss," informed Zeena, one of the house-elves. "Mistress Potter and Master James and he brings friends."

"That's nice," she murmured quietly as the last of the locks finally opened. Almost absently, she pulled open the door and smiled at James's mother. "Hi, aunty."

"Hello, dearie," Mrs. Potter smiled and walked in, giving Sierra a light peck on her cheek. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm supposed to be walking around a little," she answered. She gestured to her crutches, which were leaning against the table near the door. "Its quite annoying."

"Well, you sit down and I'll just bring you some tea," hazel eyes flashing with concern, Mrs. Potter was gone in flurry of brown hair and something that smelled like roses, Zeena hot on her heels.

"I told you she just wanted an opportunity to fawn all over you," James brushed the snow off his clothes and followed his mother inside. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. "I hope you don't mind, the blokes were awfully anxious to see you."

Sierra looked at him in confusion. "I don't mind, James, what-" she trailed off as she saw who else was on her doorstep. She felt her heart sink to her stomach and automatically took a step back.

Remus hurried inside and gave her a quick hug, muttering something about helping Mrs. Potter in the kitchen. Sierra barely heard him. James grasped her elbow and tugged her away from the door so Sirius could enter. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he stood in front of her. His expression was wary; hers was terrified.

She didn't want him to look at her. She knew what she looked like. Her legs were almost skeletal in their slimness, except for the area around the knee of her right leg, which was conspicuously bulged due to the thick plaster that was there to make sure her bones set properly. She knew she was pale, her eyes were hooded and she wore absolutely no form of make-up. Her baggy sweater efficiently hid her torso, but it also made her look anorexic. However, her woolen leggings and skirt highlighted her other deformities quite well. She saw Sirius's eyes flicker down to her knee, and she blanched, almost cringing away from him.

His eyes shot up to hers and his brows furrowed. "Hey," his voice was gentle as he extended a hand towards her.

Sierra felt her heart ache at the concern in his eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to respond. She tore her eyes away from his and reached for her crutches. Wordlessly, she led the way into the small drawing room where there was a fire. Mad and Al were sitting on the hearth, huddled together. They jumped up when Sierra entered and immediately began hovering.

"Sissy, can we get you anything?" asked Mad, eyes wide as she watched her cousin hobble towards the sofa. When Sierra finally reached it and sat down, Al came running with a footstool and nudged it under her foot, effectively giving it support.

"Stop fussing," was all she said. She kept her gaze fixed on her hands. "Go say hello to-"

"_James!" _she winced at the shriek as both girls flew at him, knocking him back into the armchair next to Sierra's sofa. He chuckled and gave both girls two quick kisses before prying their hands off his coat and pointing to Sirius.

"That's my friend, Sirius," he introduced. Sierra sneaked a glance at him. His gaze was locked on her form, but he looked up and smiled at the two girls when James said his name. Her heart melted.

Mad and Al grinned brightly and bounded up to Sirius. Mad, being slightly shorter, tugged at his jacket, indicating that she wanted him to come down to their eye level. He complied and both girls promptly gave him a kiss on each cheek. He laughed, causing Sierra to smile, even though she refused to look up.

"He's been going mad," murmured James from next to her. Sierra looked at him sharply. "You didn't answer any letter he sent for over a week, and I had to physically stop him from leaving school in the middle of the night to come see you. The only reason we're even here is because I was sure he'd go off his rocker if we didn't come."

Sierra's throat felt dry. She cleared it and tried to speak, but her voice was still hoarse. "I didn't expect to see him."

James smiled sadly. He squeezed her hand and returned to watching his friend interact with the twins. Sierra wanted to tell him what was on her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. His mother entered the room with Remus at that moment, and both received the same greeting from the little girls as Sirius had. Mrs. Potter handed Sierra a mug of tea and took her aside while James and Remus entertained the twins. Sirius sat with them, but Sierra could feel his eyes on her from across the room. Her hands trembled as she sipped her tea.

"You need to tell me what's going on here," said the older woman matter-of-factly. "I've basically adopted you since you were born and that boy is no less than a son to me, and you're both utterly miserable."

"Aunty-"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady. I know a broken heart when I see it. Merlin knows, I've been seeing it in James ever since he became besotted with Lily Evans," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine," muttered Sierra. She refused to meet Mrs. Potter's stern gaze. "I just… we need to sort this out ourselves, but thank you. You've always looked out for me."

"That mother of yours would haunt me forever if I did anything less," said Mrs. Potter, smiling sadly.

Sierra leaned her head against her shoulder and sighed. "I just…" she trailed off, but Mrs. Potter gently nudged her, and she felt compelled to continue. "I just don't know where we stand. We dated, and Merlin knows I liked him far too much, but its just…" Sierra shrugged helplessly. "I guess I don't know. Maybe this is too much. I'm horrifying to look at anyway."

"Dearie, he's not that shallow," said Mrs. Potter gently. "You're beautiful, even with the bandages and the crutches. I know he can see it too. He knew what to expect when he came here. Your friends had all told him, and so had I. But he was adamant. Give him some credit."

"Its not like I think he's a bad person," protested Sierra. "He's amazing but that's just it! He can do way better and I don't want things to get messy. We were so _normal_, just being friends as well. I liked talking to him. I just liked having him around," she finished lamely.

Mrs. Potter's eyes twinkled knowingly. "You don't want to break up with him, do you?"

Sierra sighed miserably. "No. Not at all."

**!**

"I figured you'd be out here."

Sierra sighed. "I figured you'd find me soon enough," her hands closed tighter around the iron railing that her father had installed when the twins had been born. It clashed horribly with the stone exterior of the house, but he had taken no risks when it came to Mad and Al's safety. Sierra had always hated it, but just now, she was grateful. She doubted she could handle any confrontation with Sirius without support.

"You certainly made it a point to avoid me as much as you could," Sirius joined her on the balcony, leaning against the railing next to her. Sierra tried to avoid his gaze, but it burned right through her. She was forced to look at him, and she didn't like what she saw. Had she actually made his eyes go that dark with anger?

"You can't blame me," she spoke without considering the effect her words would have.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sierra started to get annoyed. "Do you really need me to point it out?"

"Yeah, I do," his voice was still low, but his tone was one of suppressed rage. "I get that I was an idiot and I didn't come to see you in the hospital wing at first, but it's not my fault that you disappeared on me the day I did come. You didn't answer my letters and you walked away from me when I walked into your house," Sierra made to turn away but he caught her wrist. "What do you want me to do, Grayson? I didn't break up with you and you sure as hell haven't ended it between us. I'd like some answers."

Sierra stared at him, her eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. Immediately, Sirius's expression softened. He released her wrist, only to gently wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close. Sierra let him, her mind in a daze.

She had always known that her beauty was an asset. It had always been the one thing boys had found incredibly attractive, and they had always made that perfectly clear. Sirius had always been the same; of course, he had been affectionate with her otherwise, but he had never stopped telling her she was beautiful. Now, when she looked like a skeleton, he still wanted to touch her. She could feel his hands run through her hair, which had thankfully kept its original texture. Nevertheless, the whole situation was ridiculous.

"I'm confused," she said finally. Sirius looked at her warily. She stared back. "I'm hideous."

Sirius blinked. "What?"

"I'm hideous," she repeated. His face remained blank. "Honestly, Sirius, it's not that difficult to understand. All those potions and strengthening serums messed with my body. I know you can tell."

"I know," he spoke slowly. "So?"

Sierra blinked. "You're actually asking me that?"

"I'm actually giving you the chance to completely change your argument," his tone was expressionless. "I get that you think I'm a prat and all that, but do you honestly think I chased you for _months _because you were pretty?" his eyes flashed. "Don't get me wrong, Sierra, you're beautiful and all but I've never been one to run after a pretty girl. I've never had to."

"Then why did you-"

"I didn't try to get you to go out with me just because you were pretty," Sirius groaned and rested his forehead against hers. "You thought I'd break up with you just because you need crutches to walk?"

Sierra bristled. "Well, that's not _all_ I thought."

"It bloody well sounds like that's _all_ you thought."

"What if it was?" she challenged. Their faces were incredibly close now and Sierra saw his eyes flicker to her lips before looking defiantly into hers.

She didn't expect him to kiss her. She hadn't even expected him to talk to her. She had known he would break up with her after he saw her, probably at the Potters' Christmas party. She had tried to make it easier and hadn't answered his letters. When he had shown up at her house a few hours ago, she hadn't been ready. She had wanted to be prepared for the hurt and anger she would feel when things ended between them.

What she wasn't prepared for was the feeling of contentment that settled into her stomach as soon as his lips touched hers.


End file.
